Fire of Love in my Heart
by Ember Joy
Summary: Mizuki is an outcast who gets beated with a secret that could kill. One night while she was sleeping, she was taken into a strange new world. She never expected to fall in love with someone from this world. She suffers through tragic past, harsh love triangles, painful challenges, and her new life in her new world. This... Is where her story begins...
1. Chapter 1: A New World and New People

Mizuki was walking home again covered in scars from her encounter with her bullies. Her right eye was covered by an eye patch. Her nose was bleeding, she had scars all over her body and she might have a large and powerful concussion. People stopped and stared at the poor girl but she ignored the eyes. It has been like that since her parents died in a horrible car accident. Everyone but her was killed on contact. She cried for a month when her parents dies.

She was lucky to survive, but she much rather have died with her parents then live like she is living now. She entered her home to treat her wounds. Today was the last day of school so the girls gave her an extra beating including several stab wounds. She felt a presence in the house. Maybe it was a bugler here for her treasures. She sighed. After she tended her wounds, she turned around to make herself some dinner. She ate alone like usual. After dinner, she just went straight to bed to just forget about her horrible day.

She changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into her bed for a long nights sleep. She dreamed in flashes. One was a flash of an old women, one was of five handsome men, one was a really cute red head. There were flashes of a long trip, her and that someone making love, a wedding ceremony, and a lot of drama. She instantly woke up.

She forgot everything in her dream except the trip and the old lady. But her mind flashed back to the red head man. She sighed and looked to her left to see that there was a flash of light and tentacles came out. They then grasped her legs and before she knew it she was pulled into the light. She grabbed onto an large but functional emergency bag; then everything went black. Again, she dreamed on the red head man...

* * *

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a forest. Mizuki got up but groaned as her beatings were throbbing. Ge saw the emergency bag she grasped. The girl opened it to see several pairs of clothes, food, a tent, a few small blankets, and four first aid kits. She also saw flashlights, batteries, matches, food, a swiss army knife, and her mothers choker with a special power. She decided to change. Mizuki changed into an orange tank top with a pair of shorts. Her wounds her still covered but they hurt like hell. She grabbed a walking stick, her bag, and decided to look around. She was walking, when she noticed a crystal clear lake.

She started walking towards it when someone was running to the lake. She hid behind a rock and looked to see his features. She felt like she just knew him from the past somewhere. His fiery red hair captivated her eyes, as it flowed flowed his handsome face. She way him get close to the water.

With a sudden gust of strong and powerful wind, causing him to fall into the water. He screamed and with a big slash he fell into the water. She giggled but then saw that he was gasping for air. She gasped as he started to sink. Mizuki ran towards the edge of the lake and dropped her stuff to the ground.

Despite her wounds, she then jumped into the blue water to slowly swim down. She looked around to see him tangled in seaweed with bubbles coming from his mouth. She swam down and then started ripping the seaweed off. The weird red head opened his eyes to see blue hair flying everywhere and someone was saving him.

He saw that it was a woman with an eye patch. When she dives in, she's like a mermaid. His eyes then became dreamy. She ripped off the seaweed trapping him just as he lost consciousness. She finally brought the man she had saved up onto the surface. Mizuki carried him to land and saw that he was not breathing.

She started to push on his chest in an attempt to get the water out of his lungs. She gave him mouth to mouth and continued this until he started to cough up water then sit up. She smiled with a sigh and grabbed a towel out of her bag. She started to dry his bright orange hair.

He looked up to see that his heroin was drying his hair. He blushed and said "Thank you... For saving my life..." She smiled and finished drying his hair. She turned around to put the towel back in the bag but felt a streak of pain move up her leg. She gasped and fell to the ground panting. He gasped and picked her up. "What happened? Whats wrong?"

She groaned in pain. He noticed bloody cuts and large bruises all down her arms to her legs. "You saved me even with these wounds?" She passed out and suddenly someone said "Tasuki!" The fire haired man looked up to see a green haired man. "Kouji!" When Kouji came, he looked confused at the red head.

"We need to take this girl back to the hideout now." Kouji looked confused. "Grab that bag too." Tasuki carried the girl princess style while the green haired man looked at him confused with the bag in his hands. They walked deep into the forest to see a large house in the middle of nowhere.

It had twenty rooms, ten bathrooms, a hot springs for bathing, a training area and it was all on one floor except for Tasukis room. His room was different from the others because he is the leader. It was on a separate floor. Tasuki took the bag from Kouji and carried the out cold girl to his room.

The bed was made of oak and he had a comfortable mattress which of course someone stole for him. He had a dresser, a bedside table, a normal bedroom made out of wood. He dropped the bag to the ground then laid the girl on his was wondering about the eye patch. He pushed it off and grabbed a wet cloth along with bandages to wrap the cuts in.

* * *

Half an our later, he had finished completely cleaned and bandaged both of the girls arms and her left leg. When he started to clean her right leg, the mysterious girl woke up. She then groaned when she felt something wet touch her leg. The blue haired girl sat up to see the guy she saved tending to her wounds.

He looked up to her as she was staring at her bandaged arms. "Hey..." She gasped and looked down. He started to wrap the first half of her leg and then he moved. "I'm Tasuki by the way. Most people know be by Genrou." She said "My name is Mizuki." She smiled at him. He blushed and started to move his hand up more.

When his hand reached her inner thigh, she did a sudden gasp while arching her head back and blushes. "Sorry." He said. He wrapped her wounds while asking "How did you get these?" She put that moment behind her. "Well. It's a long story. To sum it up.." Tasuki touched at spot again causing her to gasp loud.

She blushed and looked away. He finished binding her wounds as she covered her mouth to stop herself from moaning again. "I was beaten. That is how I got these wounds." She started to breath normally. Around where I am from I am not very well liked. I get beaten every day... So I am use to it." She looked away ashamed.

"Thank you for caring my wounds. I guess were even." She smiled. He looked confused. She then smiled and said "From saving you. We are even from me saving you from river drowning." He got angry and pushed her to the bed. She gasped and blushed wildly.

"You idiot. We are so not even... Just cause I treat your wounds we are even? How stupid is that..." She blushed and got angry. "Who THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! BAKA!" He leaned in closer. She blushed. "I owe you my life now..." He got up. "You can stay in here for the night. I will sleep somewhere else." He started to leave when she grasped his arm.

"Oh no... I am not taking your bed just because I saved your life! You are staying in your room. If you want I can sleep on the floor." He blushed at there contact. He nodded and she smiled. She then went to her bag and took out an energy bar.

She started to eat it as Tasuki was staring at her. It had already been dark for a while now. "I better get ready to sleep." She finished her energy bar. She made a little bed out of two blankets and a pillow. She turned around to see Tasuki had taken off his shirt. She gasped and turned away. She was able to see his toned chest and a glowing mark on his wrist.

"Tasuki... What is that mark on your wrist?" He looked over and smiled. "It means 'wings'. It is suppose to say that I am a noble person." She blushed hearing footsteps coming close to her. He bent down next her her and showed Mizuki the mark. She blushed at how close he was to her.

She looked at the mark. It was glowing bright red just like her face. She can also feel that Tasukis heart was beating fast just like hers. "I better get dressed then go to bed." She got up and rummaged through her bag for pajamas.

He stood up and tried to slow down his beating heart. In a blink of an eye, she was in her pajamas. "Goodnight Mr. Genrou." With that, Mizuki crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Tasuki watched her face turn red. Tasuki just smiled at her and his heart was thumping like a drum.

He had to push these feelings away. He remembered the tourcher of his all female family. He had to be distant with her. He walked and crawled into bed only to fall asleep instantly. He began dreaming of Mizuki and them being together as a couple in love.

* * *

Authors Note:

Dear people of the internet, I would like to thank you for reading my book. I promise you that I will never take it down no matter how little reviews or reads I get. I am in love with Tasuki... pathetic right? I wrote this story to try to be closer to him. At the end of every chapter, I will be leaving an authors note along with a quick hello and a song of the chapter. This chapters song is called Tokyo Teddy Bear by Rin Kagamine. I hope you enjoy it. See you soon


	2. Chapter 2: The New Priestess and Vows

_**Previously:**_

 _ **She looked at the mark. It was glowing bright red just like her face. She can also feel that Tasukis heart was beating fast just like hers. "I better get dressed then go to bed." She got up and then she rummaged through her bag for pajamas. He stood up and tried to slow down his beating heart.**_

 _ **In a blink of an eye, she was in her pajamas. "Goodnight Mr. Genrou." With that, Mizuki crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Tasuki watched her face turn red. Tasuki just smiled at her and his heart was thumping like a drum. He had to push these feelings away.**_

 _ **He remembered the tourcher of his all female family. He had to be distant with her. He walked and crawled into bed only to fall asleep instantly. He began dreaming of Mizuki and them being together as a couple in love.**_

* * *

Tasuki woke up to see that Mizuki was still sleeping on the hard and uncomfortable floor. He sighed at her stubbornness and then remembered the dream. He blushed at his dream and decided to take her to town to introduce her to this place. Once she had woken up, Tasuki said "Get dressed. We are going into town." She blushed and nodded. The red head turned around so that she can changed into a different pair of clothes. She tried to change into something old looking so that she can fit in with everyone else. She didn't find anything old enough; so she wore a brown long sleeve shirt with a pair of matching leggings.

She wore black sneakers and smiled. Tasuki turned around as she was putting her hair in a nice bun. "I am ready." She zipped the bag close and carried it on her back. With that, they left the bandits. Little did they know, that would be the last time they saw the bandits.

* * *

They walked into town to see that it was crowded with people. She kept bumping into people. Tasuki suddenly grabbed her hand causing her to blush. "This is so we do not get separated." She nodded and they walked hand in hand. They walked by many stores but bought nothing because of her lack of money. Tasuki offered to steal something for her but she repeatedly turned him down. She was just happy with looking at the items. 'Mother? Father? Is this what happiness is? Being with someone you care for?' She thought this to herself. As they were walking, a fight broke out. It was between two people for some unknown reason. Everyone crowd around the two fighters.

They were turning into a fist fight. They kept on punching each other into the crowed. Suddenly, a large cart that looked like it was made of gold came passing by. The fight came to a halt as it passed by. It was being carried by four men. Someone had bumped into her really hard. Tasuki then accidentally let go of her hand and she fell out of the crowed and then into one of the people carrying carrying the large gold cart. She fell on the ground and Tasuki came to help her up. As she was being helped up, two guards with spears came and arrested them. "You are under arrest for attacking the emperors travel cart." With one swing, Mizuki was then knocked out cold; followed by Tasuki. The two guards carried them on their backs and into the palace.

* * *

Tasuki woke up first and was thrown into prison. Mizuki was still out cold when she was thrown in. He caught her just in time. The cage was locked and then Mizuki awoken from her sleep. She sat up groaning and a tear fell from her eye. "Tasuki..." She turned around and bowed her head to the ground, causing a confused look on Tasuki's face. "I am so sorry! If we never would have met, you would not have been arrested…and you would have been a normal thief. I am so sorry for causing you trouble." She cupped her hands to her face, and started to sob. Mizuki fell to her knees, blaming everything on herself. 'I made this mess…' She thought, 'I apologize…Mother…Father…'

Tasuki stared in shock as she said all of this. He suddenly chuckled. "Mizuki... If we have never met... I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you my life." He suddenly hugged her. "I told you I still owe you." She blushed at his contact with her. He let go and smiled at her. She was just so tired. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep. She grabbed her bag and took out two blankets. She handed one to Tasuki and smiled. He took it nicely and she fell asleep lying on her bag.

* * *

 _ **A Meeting with the Emperor:**_

"Your Heiness. I believe that we should execute them at once." The emperor frowned at him. They thought about actually executing the two prisoners at once. "Did you see the woman's clothes? She is probably from another world. Do you not want to know of her origin?" They looked totally confused. He just smiled. "I believe that she is from our legends. I believe that she is the Goddess that we have been looking for. I believe that she is the real celestial warrior. The priestess of Suzaku." Suddenly, one of the men ordered the prisoners released at once. "We must test the girl to see if she is indeed the priestess of Suzaku. The one we have been waiting for."

* * *

 _ **Back at the Prison:**_

Mizuki woke up to see the fanged mouth Tasuki was talking to himself. She felt hungry but she needed to save the energy bars. She took out a piece of gum and then she started to chew on it. The guard saw her put something in her mouth and demanded to know what it was. Since this was a different time period, she blew a bubble only to scare the guard. She blew it bigger and bigger until it popped all over her face. She looked like a ghost causing the guard to drop the keys then run into the wall. She was able to grab the keys while cleaning her face. Mizuki showed Tasuki the keys while saying "How about that? I bet I can become a bandit too." She giggled and unlocked the cage. She grabbed her bag and they ran out of the prison for an escape. "What in the name of Suzaku was that thing?"

She was confused at Suzaku then said "In my world it is called gum. It is very common in my world." They were breathing heavily. She handed the gum pieces to Tasuki and said "Consider it a gift from me to you." She smiled. As Tasuki took the gum, they heard voices coming from behind. She got scared and Tasuki pulled her into a dark room. He pressed his body against the door as he held onto Mizuki in his arms while pushing her against his chest. She blushed as the coast became clear. Mizuki looked up and saw a large phoenix statue. "What in heavens name is that?" She asked. Tasuki bowed to it causing her to bow too so that she may not be impolite. "It is the statue of Suzaku." She looked confused. Her stomach was now totally hungry. As Tasuki started to explain who Suzaku was, her nose was blessed with a an incredible odor.

She followed it into a kitchen. She crawled up and stole a fish plate. She ate it with a feeling of happiness. Once she was done, she walked out into the court yard only to become lost. She was in fear of getting captured again. Meanwhile, Tasuki was looking for Mizuki while being chased by dozens of guards. As Mizuki turned around she said "All I have to do is find Suzakus shrine room." She heard someone laugh. Mizuki turned around to see a woman sitting on the ledge of a fence. She pointed to the left. "Suzaku is that way." She bowed to the strange woman and began to walk off. "Are you by any chance the person that they arrested earlier?" She gasped in fear of being locked up again. "Do not be worried. I am on your side." She came close to Mizuki. "May I know your name please?" She blushed.

"Mizuki Flame Yukimora." The strange lady smiled then stared at her eye patch. "So... Where are you from my child?" Mizuki decided to be honest. "I am from a different world than here. I was pulled into this world." She stared at Mizuki in confusion. "You probably do not believe me." The lady grabbed her hand "Oh you are from another world. How exciting. I want to hear all about it please." She smiled. Then she remembered Tasuki. "Oh but first I must find a friend of mine. He was captured with me and then we lost sight of each other." Suddenly the guards brought Tasuki into the court yard. Mizuki gasped and tried to push the guards off of him while saying "Get your hands off of him! Please." She was suddenly pushed to the ground. The woman yelled "I command you to release them at once." The guards suddenly let go of them. Mizuki stood up.

Everyone but her was bowing to the woman. Even Tasuki. "What is going on here?" She asked. "Mizuki lower your head to the emperor." She looked around to see only the woman. "I do not see him. All I see is that woman." She pointed to the green haired lady. "That is the emperor. And he is a man." She ran up to him to feel his chest. "It is flat." She blushed and bowed to him. "Please bring these two into the throne room." He said. They were both walked into a huge room with a throne. She smiled at the largeness. The emperor sat in the throne and the two escapees sat on there knees. "Lady Mizuki." He started to tell a story about a legendary priestess from another world. She yelled "I think you have me confused with someone else." The emperor explained the peril that his kingdom was facing.

"I beg of you to become the celestial warrior that we have been waiting for." She sighed. "Oh fine. It has to be better than my old life." She stood up to bow at the emperor. "I, Mizuki Flame Yukimora, will become the priestess of Suzaku. And try to help this kingdom." Everyone cheered and everyone smiled. Everyone then came up to her to shake her hand. They were cheering her name and the emperor said. "I wish for the Priestess of Suzaku and her friend to be brought to my bedroom chamber soon. We need to discus there roles here in the palace." The emperor left the room and the people were leading them to his chamber for the talk they were going to receive.

* * *

 _ **In the Emperors Chamber:**_

Mizuki and Tasuki entered the Emperors chamber. "Your highness." Mizuki bowed to him. "Please you two. Call me Hotohori." They nodded. "As the priestess of Suzaku, you are destined to gather the seven Celestial Warriors of the god Suzaku in order to summon Suzaku and obtain wishes from Suzaku. You must also gather the 10 stones of nature." She looked confused. How will I know who the seven Warriors of Suzaku are?" The emperor stood up. "By a mark on their bodies like this." Hotohori showed off his neck to show off a mark. "It means star." She looked at it. "It looks like the mark on Tasukis wrist." She turned and thought 'he is a warrior?' "I guess I found two of them. But what do they have to do with Suzaku? What are they to me?"

Tasuki smiled at him being a warrior knowing what his duty is. "The Warriors must protect the priestess with there lives. They must serve her as if she is the most important thing in the world." She blushed. "But what if they die for me?! I wouldn't want that hanging over my head." She frowned at the thought. "It is there destiny." She sighed. "OK. I will do my best to find the other warriors tomorrow. I swear to you sir." She bowed to him again. "I have had the servants prepare you a room to sleep in. Tasuki will be right next to yours." She nodded to thank him. Two servants led them to the rooms. They said there good night to each other and then they entered their rooms for a long nights sleep.

* * *

 _ **In Mizukis Room:**_

Mizuki walked up to her bed and put the she was carrying down to the ground. She took out a pair of fire red pajamas. Once she was dressed; Mizuki took out an old photo of herself along with a small box of matches. "Mother. Father. I swear to you to do all in my power to fulfill your last wishes. I swear to do my best in finding the warriors and the stones. I also swear to find the one I am destined to be with." She lit a match. "I am going to burn away my past. And start a new life." Mizuki lit the picture alight. The flame grew and burned into ashes that fell in her hand. "Goodbye to my old life. Goodbye Mizuki Flame Yukimora. Hello... Priestess of Suzaku. Hello to my new life. She stored the ashed into a jar for a later burial. She then went to bed.

* * *

 ** _In Tasukis Room:_**

He thought about what the Emperor said. He made a vow. "I vow to repay my debt to Mizuki by serving her as a celestial warrior. I promise to look after her and be there for when she needs me at the time most. I also promise to discover these feeling I have been getting ever since I have met Mizuki. I will protect her with my life as I serve under her power." He just took off his shirt and went to bed; dreaming of his journey with his Mizuki.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

I would like to apologize of Tasuki was and is going to be a little out of character. I will continue to write and update as soon as I can. This chapters song is called New Future by Full Moon. I hope you like it. I am also having a contest for a new title to this book. Tell me your Idea and I might use it. Also... I will not be using Tamahome. I will be making a different character. I do not own any of Fushigi Yuugi. I only own Mizuki. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Nuriko and Jelousy

_**The Next day:**_

Mizuki woke up to see that she was in a comfy bed instead of on the floor. "So... That was not a dream." She sighed. Mizuki arose from her bed to see a desk with a bunch of new traditional clothes like silk button shirts, cotton pants, and fancy emperorest dresses. She put on a pair of traditional white pants and a matching brown shirt. She had some flats placed on her feet and she walked out of the room to see a training area. The new priestess of Suzaku walked down the steps into the training area. There were dummies, some bamboo swords, and all sorts of other training equipment. "It is a training area for all of our soldiers." She turned around to see Hotohori was walking up to her with his hair down.

She smiled. "It is so cool. The training grounds in my world are different." Hotohori said "Would you like to learn how to use a sword?" Mizuki looked at him. "I actually already know how to use a sword. I learned when I was five years old." She smiled causing Hotohori to blush in a light pink. "Well do you mind if we duel?" He asked. "Are you sure your highness?" He nodded and handed her a bamboo sword. "OK. I will try not to hurt you." She smiled. Hotohori nodded and did a battle stance. They stared at each other for a minute and Hotohori charged at her.

They started to hit the swords against each other while grunting. When Hotohori was about to charge at her, Mizuki jumped into the air while doing two flips. When she landed on the ground, she tried to attack him again. When she was about to attack, the emperor stopped her attack. They were fighting for about ten minutes. But unknowing to them, Tasuki was watching this fight with his heart beating. At the end, Mizuki knocked the sword out of the Emperors hand and pointed the sword at him signaling her victory. She smiled and jumped for joy. "I won!" She smiled and the emperor chuckled. "Thank you for sparing with me your highness."

He chuckled. "Call me Hotohori." She blushed and nodded. Tasuki felt himself get angry for some reason. "We must continue to find the rest of the Suzaku warriors." The Emperor nodded. "I will gather all of the best warriors in the kingdom." She sighed at the difficulty of this mission. She looked over to see the fang faced Tasuki. "Oh! GOOD MORNING TASUKI!" Tasuki smiled at her. A servant came up to the emperor. "The warriors you have asked for have come together like you have requested." He nodded and took Mizuki to see them.

* * *

 _ **In the Harem:**_

Hundreds of men were in front of the harem in multiple rows. "Warriors! Please listen to this girl in front of you." "Yes Your Highness!" They all yelled at once. "Attention please! I would like to know if any on you men and women alike has a mark or the celestial symbol on your body?! If you do then please say so right now." Everyone remained quiet. "If you do not have a mark, then you may return to your post." Everyone left. Mizuki sighed. "It is OK. We will find the other warriors soon Mizuki."

She looked over to see Tasuki was touching her shoulder. She smiled and nodded walking down the stairs. The two men watched her walk under a gazebo. Suddenly one of the post cracked. Tasuki gasped. "MIZUKI! GET OUT OF THERE!" She looked back confused when the post gave away. The top of the building started to fall down on her. She looked up but didn't change her facial appearance. She didn't want anyone to see her be afraid. She was use to this. The closer the top of the building got, the more fear she felt.

Just as the the top was about to crush her, Tasuki jumped on top of her and protected her from the rubble. She gasped to see that Tasuki was in pain. A drop of crimson blood fell onto her face causing her to gasp in fear. "What do you think you are doing?! You're bleeding! You have to stop this before you get even more hurt!" She felt her heart breaking watching Tasuki get hurt.. "I promised to protect you with my life. I am going to keep that promise." She was about to say something when a piece of debris fell into her throat and she fell out cold.

* * *

Outside the Rubble

"WARRIORS! GET THIS RUBBLE OFF OF THEM IMMEDIATELY!" Many have tried with all of their strength to get the rubble off of the priestess and the warrior as soon as possible. No matter how hard they tried, they could not move the beams. "We cannot. It is too heavy." The emperor got on his knees and began to remove the debris alone. "Your highness. I can do that." He looked back and saw a young woman approach him. The woman began to move all of the shattered material with ease. She threw pieces into the air like they were just pebbles.

She removed each beam one by one causing people to run away in fear of being squashed by one of the heavy beams. After she one more beam to see that they were still alive. "You have the devils luck for still being alive." Mizuki was still out cold. Despite his pain, Tasuki did everything in his power to wake the girl up. "Mizuki Mizuki!" He patted her cheek. Mizuki started to open her eyes. She coughed up a piece of rubble and sat up holding her head. Guards helped the two out of the mess and onto the stairs. "You two... are you alright?"

Tasuki said with sarcasm in his voice then with a large yell, "Yes...I am fine after nearly being CRUSHED BY A BUILDING!" Tasuki groaned in pain when he yelled at the Emperor. Some of the palace doctors came up and began to tending to all of his his wounds as the strange woman dusted off her clothes. "Mizuki are you alright." She didn't say anything for a moment. She suddenly got up and slapped Tasuki across the face. Tears were streaming down her face. "You dummy! You scared the life out of me." She was crying more.

She began screaming at Tasuki. "Don't ever do that again! If you die because of you protecting me, I would never be able to forgive myself." She cried even more. "I just hate it when people do that. I have lost too many important people in my life... because of my stupidity. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE! YOU ARE AN IMPORTANT PART OF MY LIFE NOW! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN... AND YOU DIE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND I WILL BE SO CRUSHED I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO RECOVER FROM IT!" She hugged him tightly crying into his chest.

Tasuki and the emperor gasped at her passionate words. He then smiled and patted her head like she was a kitten. He just chuckled. "Do not worry. It is a part of my duty as a Suzaku warrior to protect you. Plus, you saved me from drowning. I still owe you from that." She blushed and looked away angry. A thought popped into her mind causing her to pause for a moment. "Hotohori. Who saved us?" He pointed over to a woman dusting her clothes off. Mizuki got up despite the pain in her arm and ran over the the woman. "Thank you for saving out lives." Mizuki bowed and saw a symbol on her chest.

"Excuse me miss. But what is that mark on your chest?' The woman looked confused. "Oh you mean this?" She relieved a mark that said willow. "That is a mark of the Suzaku warriors." Mizuki said. "My name is Nuriko." She said. "Thank you for saving our lives again." The purple hair woman walked away from Mizuki. "I didn't do it for you." She walked over to Tasuki. "I did it for him." Tasuki looked up at the strange woman then blushed at her saying she save him from death. "Thank you for saving me." He said.

Nuriko took Tasukis face gently in her soft hands and brought his face close to hers for a simple kiss. Mizuki blushed but didn't say anything. For some weird reason, she felt anger in her chest. Her arm just continued to bleed. She gasped from pain and gripped her arm. The emperor grabbed some bandage and began to wrap up Mizukis injured arm. She groaned in pain. Tasuki gasped at the kiss. "I better head back to my room now. Thank you Hotohori for tending my wound." She smiled at him weakly.

Tasuki felt himself get jealous at the emperor touching her arm. Mizuki looked hurt as she bowed and left the three so she could she walked up the stairs. She did not understand this anger she felt when Nuriko kissed Tasuki; but felt relieved that the third Suzaku warrior was found. She entered her room and started to take off her blood stained clothes to was them. Mizuki pretreated them them and the blood started to come out. She wondered about that woman and how she was going to make her be a part of the warriors. She thought as she took off her bra and panties.

Tasuki suddenly burst into the room screaming her name as loud as he could. He saw that she was not wearing any clothes and he blushed feeling his nose about to bleed. He averted his eyes. She blushed and covered herself with her wet clothes. "Can you at least knock?" He suddenly yelled "NO! I AM TRYING TO HIDE! THAT NURIKO IS CHASING ME FOR SOME REASON!" Suddenly, Tasuki was being tied up in a long string from some unknown area. Nuriko came into the room. "Got you!" As she was about to leave, suddenly Mizuki said "Wait!"

Nuriko looked behind her with slight confusion as her hair flowed beautify down her back. Mizuki got on her knees and bowed to Nuriko. "Will you please help me by becoming one of the Suzaku warriors?" She blushed. Nuriko said "Alright I will." Mizuki looked up and began to cry with happiness. "One condition." Mizuki nodded. "You must be my personal maid." Mizuki nodded. "Alright. Get dressed then come to my chamber for your first item. Nuriko left with Tasuki as Mizuki got dressed into her normal clothes.

* * *

 _ **In Nurikos Chamber:**_

Mizuki entered to the bedroom, where Nuriko was sitting on Tasuki like he was a chair or a sofa. "Since you are from another world and know all of their fashions, I want you to fix my hair in a way of your world. Make it as beautiful as you can." Mizuki nodded agreeing to do her request. "But I am going to need Tasuki to grab me a dozen daisies from the garden." Nuriko sighed then untied the red head causing him to run out of the room as fast as he could to fetch the daisies.

"I will begin with the hair style if you just sit in the chair." Nuriko stood up to sit in the chair then sat down. Mizuki took a brush and gently brushed her hair. "You have the most beautiful hair that I have ever seen in my life. It is so long and soft. I am so jealous." Mizuki started to turn her long hair into a long braid. She added long, peach colored ribbon to the hair. It looked like a beautiful waterfall braid. (Tangled hairstyle braid) She used another thin ribbon to tie off the braid. This ribbon was a light pink with blue trimmings.

Tasuki came back with not only daisies but also a dozen roses of different colors. She took the flowers with a smile and thanked Tasuki as he ran out of the room in sonic speed in fear of Nuriko. Mizuki took off the green leaves attached to the stem and cut the stems by an inch. Carefully, she placed all of the flowers that Tasuki had collected in Nurikos long, purple hair. She brought the braid to the front and continued to place flowers carefully in her hair. Nuriko gasped at the cute and original hair style. She thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

"I do hope that this hairstyle is to your satisfactory Ms. Nuriko." Mizuki bowed deeply to her with a worried smile. Nuriko sighed in defeat. "Mizuk darling." She gasped and sat up looking at Nuriko in worry. "Your week as my servant has been reduced to five days." Mizuki smiled with hope and joy. "Yes mam'e. Thank you very much!" She felt her heart was racing from joy. She bowed respectively to her. She then left the room to go to bed for a peaceful nights sleep. She changed into a silk pair of pajamas then crawled into her bed.

* * *

Over the next three days, Mizuki was being touchered by work from Nuriko who sill had the hair style Mizuki had given her. She washed all of her clothes three times to get it right, cleaned her room with specific detail, brushed her long hair, she did everything for her so Nuriko didn't have to lift a finger. Night had fallen again. Tasuki was still being persuaded by the evil witch Nuriko. Mizuki was walking down the hall when she saw Nuriko looking sad against the railing. Mizuki ran up to her and asked "What is wrong?"

Nuriko asks Mizuki to search for a lost earring by the lake in the dark. "If you do this... I will be your third Suzaku warrior." Mizuki nodded and ran to the pavilion to look for the earring. Joy filled her mind but Nuriko chuckled at her being such a dummy. "What a stupid little girl." Nuriko turned and walked into her room. When Mizuki arrived near the concrete bridge, Hotohori noticed her. "Oh Mizuki. What are you doing near here?" Mizuki smiled. "I am trying to find Nurikos earring. It is a family treasure."

Hotohori said "Is she still giving you a hard time? I can order her to be your friend. No one can reject an order from the emperor." Mizuki flicked him in the head. "You cannot order someone to change their mind, or their hearts. You just have to work hard to win peoples hearts and minds. I have to go find an earring now. See ya later your highness." Mizuki went off near the lake feeling her feet soaked from the swamp like area and started to search for the lost and important earring leaving Hotohori with a light blush on his face. He chuckled and left the area.

Mizuki was searching for the earring everywhere she could think of. "It has to be around here somewhere? Where could it be?" She suddenly tripped on a extremely wet area covered in slippery seaweed and fell into the muggy lake. As she fell into the lake, she cut her inner thigh on a sharp rock. Mizuki got caught in the seaweed garden. She struggled for help and called out for Tasuki as she gasped for air, causing Tasuki to wake up from his slumber gasping in fear. He knew something was wrong. He got up and out of the room to try to find her.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. This chapters song is called 'Hurry Up and Save Me' by Tiffany Giardina. I will update as soon as I can with more romance I promise you. Thank you for reading. I hope you read the next chapter. Tell your friends too. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Fevers

**_Previously:_**

 ** _Mizuki was searching for the earring. "It has to be around here somewhere?" She suddenly tripped and fell into the lake. As she fell, she cut her inner thigh on a rock. Mizuki got caught in the seaweed. She struggled for help and called out for Tasuki, causing him to wake up from his slumber gasping in fear. He knew something was wrong. He got up and out of the room to try to find her._**

* * *

Tasuki exited the room in fear of Mizukis safety to hear Nuriko talking about Mizuki. She was laughing at her prank. "What a dummy! Like a puppy dog she ran out to the pavilion. The harem aren't even allowed to enter the pavilion so why would I be anywhere near that place taking a stroll. I bet she is soaking wet by now."

Tasuki entered the room. They gasped and Tasuki showed off his fangs in an angry growl as he ran out of the room. Nuriko grabbed his wrist. "Let me go you stupid vixen!" She shouted "No not to her!" She asked why she was so mean against Mizuki.

"She just bugs me OK! She keeps you and the emperor all to herself. I have been in the harem for over a year and he never pays any attention to me. She's not even a woman yet! Why does he only pay attention to her?!" Tasuki gave a death glare to her with worry in his heart about Mizuki.

"Oh... Now I see..." Everyone gasped at Mizuki. She was completely soaked and her left inner was bleeding. Mizuki walked up to Nuriko. "You are in love with the emperor." She gave Mizuki a death glare. "So what! I am not going to apologize it is your fault for being so stupid!" She nodded. Nuriko slapped her across the face.

"Me and the Emperor are just friends. I couldn't find your earning but I did bring you this pretty pink stone." Then Mizuki handed her the stone she found with blood dripping down her leg. "I will put in a good word for you O..." With that, Mizuki fell to the ground clutching her leg.

Hotohori came up to see that Mizuki was on the ground. He picked her up and saw that she was bleeding. Tasuki again felt jealousy. "I will take you to my room in order to treat your wound." With that, Hotohori carried Mizuki to his bedroom chamber. Tasuki and Nuriko followed behind out of jealousy. Tasuki didn't understand his heart. _'Why...Why do I care for this girl...What is she to me?"_ Tasuki thought While wanting to slap himself.

* * *

In the Emperors Room:

A towel was placed under Mizuki. Hotohori grabbed a roll of bandage and came back with a wet wash cloth. As he started to clean her wound, she gasped as he touched her inner thigh. "Sorry does that hurt." She blushed and shook her head. "It- It's nothing." He just looked at her confused. Little did he know that him gently touching her thigh, it was making her totally aroused.

She blushed and gripped the sheets tightly. The blood and wound was cleaned up. He took a small piece of the cloth and pressed it against her thigh. She gasped and arched her head back with a deep blush across her face. He looked even more confused at her. Then Mizuki started to tell him about Nuriko and her feelings. He just continued to wrap her gently.

When he stopped touching her thigh, she started to do a light pant. "So?" Mizuki calmed down. "I was just thinking that you should notice her and pay a little more attention to her. She would be a lot nicer." She smiled. "Mizuki... Do you have someone you love?" She just shook her head. "I do. Ever since I heard her story, I have been in love with the unknown and also mysterious priestess of Suzaku."

She gasped and opened her eyes wide. Hotohori pushed her onto the bed with his hair falling all over her body. She blushed a bright red and he leaned down to kiss her neck. She gasped and blushed the same way that she did when the emperor was treating her leg wound.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Ever since I heard the story, I have pictured in my mind of who the priestess of Suzaku was. Mizuki...you are that picture."

She blushed at his words. "B-but I am no one of any or every importance. I have never even been kissed before." She blushed. "I can fix that for you." Hotohori was starting to lean down. He sensed there something. The emperor stood up and sliced down the wall. Behind it was Tasuki and Nuriko listening in to the conversation.

"What are you two doing here? Answer me?" They entered the room. "Sire we have come to pick up the Lady Mizuki." Hotohori sighed. "You should be more careful Tasuki. Just because I let you in my chamber before..."

Mizuki stood up. "Please excuse me your highness." He looked back. "Mizuki... I meant what I said before. After this mission, I want you for my wife.: Everyone gasped. Tasuki felt his heart meet pain. "I- You want me for what?" He chuckled. "I will find a way to make you fall in love with me."

With that, she yelled "PLEASE EXCUSE ME YOUR HIGHNESS!" Mizuki ran out of the room and down the hallways to her own room. Tasuki felt anger serge through his body. He then left the emperors room into his own room to sort out his feelings.

* * *

Tasuki was wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He remembered the way she saved him from drowning. She looked like a mermaid that was swimming towards him. He touched his lips remembering how she gave him mouth to mouth. His heart was beating so fast.

He just shook his head. He began to yell to himself. "I am Genrou! Leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits! I hate all women and don't need one!" He sighed. "I understand that but I am trying to sleep so KEEP IT DOWN!" He heard Mizuki yelling through the walls. He blushed. _'On no! She heard me... Why do I care? Ahh curse my brain!'_

He gripped his head tightly. He just couldn't understand why he cared so much for this girl. He barley knew her. He felt his heart beat like a drum. He had to put these feelings aside in order to serve her like a warrior. He just took off his shirt and crawled into bed. He again dreamed of Mizuki and them being together again!

* * *

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Mizuki was not able to get to sleep last night. She put her eye patch on then got dressed. She wore a royal robe and knew she was going to get the beating of a life time from Nuriko. She was so close to making friends with her. She sighed and bumped into someone.

She gasped and apologized instantly. She looked up to see Tasuki. "Oh! Mr. Genrou! I am so sorry for bumping into you." He had an angry look on his face. Mizuki looked scared at his death glare. She bowed and left the hallway leaving him in confusion and away from fear. _'Why didn't she mention last night?"_ He thought. He looked back to see that she was heading for Nurikos room.

When she stood outside the door, she thought _"I am punishment by her hand."_ She knocked on the door. Nuriko opened it and fire surrounded her from violent anger. She felt like she wanted to kill Mizuki.

"You BITCH!" Mizuki revived a slap across the face. She looked at the angry woman. "Nuriko. I have no intention of marrying his highness. I am of no importance. I do beg for your forgiveness." She got on her knees and pushed her face to the floor. "I beg on you to have mercy on me and please become one of the warriors.

After this mission, I will gladly leave the palace and his magisy will be all yours." A tear came down Mizukis left eye. "On one condition..." She looked up to her. "You must tell me about all of your past and why you where the eye patch over your right eye." She gasped at Nurikos request.

She then nodded. "But do you mind if we can talk in a private room?" Nuriko nodded and allowed the girl to enter her chamber and sat on the floor nervous.

* * *

 ** _In her Chamber:_**

Mizuki sat across from Nuriko who served tea. "Let me start from the beginning." (Her story in bold)

 **Mizuki was driving in a car at age 12 with her parents. "Mother. Father. I am sorry to have to have you pick me up from school." They smiled and continued to drive. "Koneko-chan." Mizuki loved that nickname.**

 **"How about we stop for a treat on the way home. Like Ice cream?" She smiled with happiness. "Can I get it with chocolate sprinkles?" Her mother nodded when suddenly a black car came out of nowhere. They received contact with it and the car was hoist into the air.**

 **Mizuki screamed as the car flipped over into the air then landed on the ground. Mizukis mother hit her head on the old dashboard that was now soaked with crimson blood and father hit his on the big steering wheel. Blood wad oozing down his forehead**

 **Blood was dripping down there faces as Mizuki cried in pain. She screamed bloody murder as a four inch shard of glass was jammed into her eye. Her body was in so much pain. Everything went black. The next thing she knew, Mizuki was in the white hospital surrounded by doctors.**

 **She saw her leg being hung by a string like it was broken. "Miss? Miss are you awake?" She looked to her left to see a female in a doctors coat and nodded. "Why can't I see out of my right eye? Where are my parents? Where am I? What happened to me?" Questions were just spewing out of her mouth like a geyser as she groaned in pain.**

 **"Miss Yukimora. You and your parents were in a horrible car crash. You are lucky to have survived. You have about several broken and fractured bones. When we found you, your right eyes was stuffed with glass so be had to replace it. You can still see out of your right eye but it is now a different color."**

 **She sighed a small amount of relief that she can still see. Mizuki didn't care if her eyes was a different color than the other one. "But what about my parents?" The doctor sighed. "Only you were able to survived the car crash. Everyone else died on contact. Including your parents."**

 **Mizuki gasped and started to cry. She screamed at the top of her lung "NOOOOOOO!" and cried into the doctors shoulder. She didn't stop crying for an hour when she was under a senitive. When the injured girl woke up, The same doctor came in. "We found this with your parents." The doctor opened the letter.  
**

 **"It says 'Our darling** **Koneko-chan. We do not know what would happen to us. But if we are to die. We want you to fulfill one wish for us. Learn to love. We want you to be happy and in love with your future husband and children. Just remember my child. We will be with you in your heart. We will watch over you in heaven. I am sorry you had to lose us. We will be with you forever. Love Mama and Papa." Mizuki grasped the letter tightly in her hands.**

 **One month after the car crash:**

 **Mizuki was walking down the hall in her school. Suddenly two girls came up and tripped her. "Hey loser." The blond one said. "Your a freak! What kind of weirdo has two different colored eyes." They started to kick her repeatedly.**

 **When they saw a teacher, they ran. The next day, she wore an eye patch to school. The bullying only got worse. She was beaten every day and she was constantly picked on by people who thought she was a freak.**

 **She came home every day with bloody marks and tones of bruises. She had more bruises than skin. She learned to numb the pain. They made fun of her for having two different eyes and for losing her parents. One day, her secret was reveled.**

 **She was under so much stressed and she let her secret be revealed. This only made her more of a freak and an outcast. She lost all of her emotions at age 14 from all of the emotional tourcher and pain she was getting.**

* * *

Mizuki had tears flowing from her eyes. She used a handkerchief to dry her wet eyes. Nuriko looked at her confused. "What did they replace your eye with and what is your secret?" Mizuki looked at her crying. "If I show you this... You MUST become a member of the Suzaku warriors no matter what happens." Nuriko nodded.

"Mizuki sighed with her eyes closed then started to remove her eye patch. She kept her eyes closed. Under her light eyes was a large scar that was still a light pink. Nuriko stared at the scar with amazement and wonder.

"They had to replace my eye... With this..." She opened her eyes to show the left one an ocean blue and the other eye was a fire orange. Nuriko covered her mouth with a gasp. "And your secret?" She again closed her eyes. "Change." She said. Her body glowed white. Nuriko gasped.

Suddenly, she had a pair of snow white fox ears with a hint of orange on her head with a matching tail. The tail was pure white with orange streaks. It puffed up like a cotton ball. Nuriko gasped and backed up. "I was born with the ability to grow fox ears and a tail. People say that I was so lucky to have survived." She grasped her face crying.

"But I rather be dead with my family. Than have to live my life being tourchered and hurt because of my eyes with my ears and tail." She cried harder holding her handkerchief to dry her face. Nuriko got up and hugged her tightly. Mizuki gasped. "I don't feel boobs."

Nuriko gasped. Mizuki opened Nurikos clothes to see a flat man chest. "Your a man?" Nuriko nodded. Mizuki closed the open clothes. "You keep my secret and be a warrior, and I will keep yours." Nuriko agreed and they hugged. Mizuki hid her ears and tail. "I think I will go out to town." Mizuki left.

* * *

Mizuki walked into her room and changed into a white, one shoulder shirt with a pair of black leggings. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and added a little brain in the center. She wore some flat shoes. She was about to leave the room when she stopped herself. She grabbed a cloak so that she wouldn't bring attention to herself. She was exiting the room just as Tasuki was about to knock. She gasped remembering the angry face he had before. "Oh M-Mr. Genrou. Sorry. I was about to head to town." Tasuki got out of his shock and said "I would like to come with you. The priestess of Suzaku can't leave the palace escorted." She nodded in agreement.

Mizuki and Tasuki left the palace on a horse to go into town. She blushed feeling her body against his. He stayed silent and kept an angry, protective glare on his face to ward off the men. As they road the horse, Mizuki started to speak. "Tasuki. I'm sorry you had to leave your bandit friends They arrived into town and they got off the horse so that they can walk around town. From shop to shop they looked at many goodies and cool trinkets. It was so crowded that they get bumped into by so many people. Suddenly, she was grasped by a strange man. Her mouth was covered and he used his other hand to grasp her waist.

Tasuki chased after them. She screamed into the hand only to see it was a large man in a group. Tasuki came up only to punch the man holding Mizuki away to let go of her. Tasuki grabbed her to pull her protectively behind him. "You touch her I swear I will tear your throat out!" She blushed at his noble words. "If we can't have her, we will cut her up so no one else can have her!' It suddenly started to rain buckets. They charged at Tasuki and he pushed her out of the way only to get a cut across his cheek. She gasped as Tasuki fought off the guys. One came up to her and pinned her to the white brick wall.

She screamed causing her injured red head protector took notice. Tasuki did a fanged angry frown then threw the biggest rock he found at him when the leader came up to stab him. With one hard punch, he collapsed onto the ground. Mizuki started to cry. Tasuki helped her up so they can return to the palace. She suddenly felt so dizzy and weak. "Oh I feel so sick. I can't walk." Her face was bright pink. All of a sudden and unexpectedly, she fell to the ground out cold. Tasuki gasped and picked her up. "Mizuki? Mizuki! Wake up! MIZUKI!" He screamed for him to wake up from her fever.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone. Whew that was a long chapter. Sorry about the sad story and past of Mizuki. I actually cried a lot while writing it. This Chapters song is called 'Geronimo' By Sheppard. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review. Flames are OK. I could use the advice. I will update again soon. I hope you like this story. See you soon by readers.


	5. Chapter 5: Treatment and Reviled

**_Previously:_**

 ** _Mizuki started to cry. Tasuki helped her up so they can return to the palace. She suddenly felt so dizzy and weak. "Oh I feel so sick. I can't walk." Her face was bright pink. All of a sudden and unexpectedly, she fell to the ground out cold. Tasuki gasped and picked her up. "Mizuki? Mizuki! Wake up! MIZUKI!" He screamed for him to wake up from her fever._**

* * *

 ** _In Mizukis Room:_**

The emperor was tending to the sick and weak Mizuki. He fed her some water from a little tea pot and she panted from the fever heat. "Oh Mizuki..." He sounded incredibly worried. "I am sorry sire. It was all my fault." Tasuki said. "I was saving her from gangs in the heavy when she suddenly collapsed." The emperor looked back. "Plus if I hadn't sent her to the lake for a false earring she wouldn't have fallen in or got that cut."

"It is all your fault. Letting the priestess end up like this is a serious crime!" Tasuki tried to defend himself. "I didn't mean to do it your highness." The emperor was about to take out his sword when one on his literature men spoke. "Your highness." Everyone looked back to the old man. "Her physical heath is healing nicely. But... I am worried about her emotional state." Hotohori looked confused. "I believe being priestess of Suzaku is causing her to be highly stressed. I think we need to send her back to her original world."

When he said that so blankly, Mizuki woke up and sat up panting hard while yelling "No!" She coughed violently and loudly slightly coughing mucus. "I am not going back to that world!" Hotohori tried to push her to lie down again. She just shoved him off. "Listen I have nothing back home! I don't have any family left or any friends! I get beaten every day by girls in my school! I caused my parents to die in a horrible car accident!" Hotohori then got up and watched her yell with hot tears in her eyes.

As she was yelling this, tears were streaming down her face and she coughed hard enough to spit up some organs. Tasuki had a shock face from her confession. "SO IF YOU THINK I AM GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE OF MY OLD LIFE THEN YOU CAN FORGET IT!" Mizuki started to cry violently. She felt the tears make it past her cotton eye patch. She held her face in her hands while her hair fell down to the bed. She was weeping loudly.

Nuriko walked up to her and came to comfort her in this depressing state. "It wasn't your fault your parents died. It was an accident. You are not responsible for it." Mizuki retaliated while slapping Nurikos hand away. "YES IT WAS! If they hadn't come to pick me up, they would be alive today! I wouldn't be bullied and I would still have my eye. And I would be happy still! I haven't felt any type of happiness if over four years!" She cried more. "What do you mean by 'still have your eye'?" Hotohori asked.

Mizuki gasped at her words and decided to tell them. She said "My parents died in a accident. I was lucky to survive but I lost my eye. A four inch piece of glass got shoved into it and I had lost it forever." She took off her eye patch then threw it across the room with a mix if sadness and anger. "And they replaced it... WITH THIS!" She showed off her orange eye. It was lightly glowing because of the light. The scar was a little red from her crying. "My parents were the only ones who understood my secret!"

Mizukis body started to glow from the sadness. "It was just... All... My... FAAAAAULLLLT!" Her body was surrounded by a light glow. When it vanished, her blue fox ears and white tail appeared out of her body. Everyone gasped at this but the fanged Tasuki blushed at her new appearance. _"She looks so cute."_ "Mizuki!" Nuriko gasped at this sudden event. Mizuki gasped as everyone saw her ears and tail. She had lost her temper then. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

She ran out of the room crying with her long and white tail dragging along with her. Tasuki recovered from the shock first and started to chase after the girl looking angry. "Wait Mizuki!" Tasuki chased her later followed by Nuriko and Hotohori. "Guards! Find Mizuki! Do not hurt her!" The guards spread out to find the missing girl. Mizuki ran to a little pond that was behind the palace. She sat down and watched the water while coughing from her illness.

* * *

The emperor sighed and sat in his throne with Nuriko. He was so worried. "Nuriko...How did you know about Mizuki being like this? What has she told you? I must know."

Nuriko sighed. Everyone had already found out that Nuriko was a boy. "Your highness. She told me the story of her parents death." Hotohori sighed. "I want you to tell me the story. I must know."

Nuriko told the story of the car crash and the beatings she received every day.

Hotohori nearly cried at the story. "I cannot believe that she had to suffer through that for four years. She is truly a strong girl."

To put up with all of that abuse." He sighed with his hair falling in front of his face. He then remembered the way Tasuki looked at her.

He felt jealousy move up his body. _'Tasuki I will not lose to you."_ Hotohori said to himself.

* * *

Mizuki was sitting by the pond without knowing Tasuki was watching her. He started to move closer when he stepped on a twig. Her ears jumped and she turned around gasping. Her eyes widen to see Tasuki. She got up to run when he said "Wait! Please wait! I won't hurt you."

She stopped to look over to him. "I won't call the guards. Can we just talk?" She blushed at her appearance and started to cough. Tasuki took off his jacket and draped it on her back. "Look. I do not care what you look like." She sat down. "Tasuki my fanged friend. Let me tell you a story. About what happened to me." He looked at her in plain confusion. Well you see... it all started when I was 14.

* * *

 **Young Mizuki was walking down the hallway with the eye patch over her eye. She walked by the lockers of the popular girls. "Hey. If it isn't the pirate freak." They all giggled. "Where is your treasure?" They all giggled more.**

 **She just continued to walk by when one of the blond ones grabbed her shoulder. "Hey bitch! We were talking to you!" She punched Mizuki across the face; sending her to the floor. She started to cough from the blow. "Oh look! The pirate fell down to the ground." The girls started to laugh. They started to kick Mizuki hard everywhere they could.**

 **The helpless girl started to lose consciousness. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a white light. Everyone gasped and they saw her ears and tail. Mizuki looked up to see people staring at her. They took out their phones to take pictures while calling her things like freak, bitch, monster, etc. She cried as she ran out of the hallway and out of the school.**

* * *

Mizuki had her head in between her knees like she was having a panic attack. Tasuki gasped at the story as she cried then got angry fury in his amber eyes. "Everyone saw my secret. But they all thought it was cosplay or just some kind of weird trick. They kept tormenting me by calling me names and beating me." She cried into her knees more. _"Screw it!"_ Tasuki said to himself.

He wrapped his arm around the girl to try and comfort her. "I have always been wanting to end my life. I have tried to kill myself before but... then I think of the letter my parents left me. I have to fulfill there last wishes. Even if it kills me." The red head held onto her tightly. She coughed hard again then sneezing. "We have to go back. You are going to get worst if you do not get rest." Mizuki nodded and they got up with Tasuki helping the sick girl.

"I have to explain everything to Hotohori. Tell him my story." Mizuki lost the feeling in her legs. Tasuki grabbed her. He started to carry her princess style. They walked back to see the emperor was getting attacked by a man. Mizuki gasped. The assassin had a bow and arrow. When he released the arrow, Mizuki used her fox speed; dropping Tasukis coat in the processes; and jumped in front of Hotohori; getting the arrow into her chest. Mizuki gasped then fell to the floor seemingly dead. Everyone gasped at her dead like body.

Tasuki got so angry. He took out his enchanted steel fan preparing to attack. Suddenly, Mizuki was surrounded by a strong light. She was lifted up into the air with her hair waving. She lifted her head up causing both of her eyes to glow brightly. Strange beams of light surrounded the girl holding tightly on to her. The beams around her feet turned into knee high orange boots with black trimmings.

She had a skin tight orange suit with a cut out showing off her stomach. She had gloves with inch long claws on her hands with a black, swirly design all over the outfit. He had a skirt that was four inches above her knees. Her tail became black along with her ears and she had an orange tiara with small flower designs wrapped around her head. Her hair became black with orange streaks and it was to the floor.

Her hair got tied into two long pigtails to keep it from being dirty. She had double-edged chain-linked knives in her hand like she was preparing to attack. The light vanished causing everyone to gasp at her sudden transformation. She opened her eyes to reveal the left one being an orange color. She had one inch fangs pointing out from her mouth. They were pure white and looked like they can chomp through wood.

She smiled and licked her lips. "You know what I really hate?" She said while walking down the hard stairs and taking the arrow out of her chest. Blood dripped off of the fatal weapon. The failing assassin backed up in fear of the strange girl. "People who try to hurt my friends!" She clashed the swords together creating sparks. "vinculis folliculus!" She threw the knives at him causing them to wrap around the mans body.

He gasped and then he tried to struggle out of the grasp. She pulled him closer singing "Wine wine the little thread. Tie it up and wrap it around. Wine wine the little thread. Keep my prey perfectly bound." He gasped in fear begging for the mercy. She continued to sing this song until the man was just in front of her. Transformed Mizuki stopped her song and her left eye glowed a large bright orange. She did a little smirk.

The assassin screamed as Mizuki took her tail and wrapped it around the man. "Tell your excuses... IN HELL!" She spun around; releasing her tail, sending him flying into the wall. A loud crash came with cracks in the wall. She blushed. "Whoops!" She turned around with her hands behind her head and back. "I guess I got carried away." She giggled and smiled.

Everyone stared in shock. "Mizuki?" Nuriko came up to Mizuki confused. "Hotohori? Are you OK?" He nodded. "Oh good." She looked around. "Do not worry. I will explain later." Mizuki closed her eyes and pressed her hands together like a prayer to god. "Transmutare in forma humana." Mizukis body glowed again.

The clothes that were given to her soon faded into the pajamas she was wearing before. Her hair reverted to its usual blue and her eye became blue again. She fell out cold into Nurikos arms. Mizuki wake up clutching her head. "Ow my chest hurts." Mizuki gripped her chest. "Care to explain what just happened."

Tasuki asked. "Before the arrow hit me in the chest, I said a spell. I said 'In transmutare bellator vulpes' which it Latin for 'transform into fox warrior.' I had to protect you guys." Mizuki looked to see the man and the huge crack in the wall. "But I guess that I went a little to far with that."

She still had her ears and tail out but they reverted back to their white color. Everyone smiled at her as she wagged her tail. She looked back at everyone. She sighed and sat on her knees. Everyone sat. "Ever since I was born, I have always had been able to grow these ears and tail.

We couldn't explain why. My parents accepted me for who I was." Tasuki walked up behind the tail. "At age 4, I learned to control that transformation and my tail. I also found out something interesting." Tasuki reached in to grab it. "When ever someone grabs the base of my tail... I get... AHH!" She suddenly gasped and screamed from arousal while arching her head and back.

Tasuki had gripped the base of her tail. She panted and fell to the ground panting. "L-let go! Let go of my tail! P-p-please! It's embarrassing. Please let go!" Tasuki released the tail. It wrapped around her body. "Sorry. I found out that every time someone grasped the bottom fourth of my tail...it gets me feeling so weird and embarrassed." She was shaking petting her tail.

But anywhere else higher is fine... just... just don't grip the base or rub it hard. It makes me so flustered." Tasuki couldn't help but stare at her blushing. _"She is so hot I can't believe it. NO Shut up shut up shut up! Shit! Stop thinking that! She gets me so turned on it's scary"_ He thought to himself.

She panted slightly. "It's fine now." Shivers were still all over her body. "I apologize for acting like that." They just sat down and ate dinner while Mizuki told them about her birth and powers. "That is basically the whole story. But.. we need to continue the search for the other warriors."

Mizuki said this while putting her food down. "I think we should take two weeks to actually gather all of the supplies we need. We can pack all the emergency food and money needed. I have everything else we would need in my emergency bag I brought with me." Everyone nodded.

Mizuki continued. "I also think we should take the best horses that can go miles without taking breaks and can survive with us." Hotohori knew the horses. "Well then. I bid you all goodnight. Transforming like that takes the wind right out of me." She stood up and exited the room.

She walked out of the room to stroll into her bedroom. Mizuki changed into her favorite pajamas then crawled into bed curling up with her tail. Tasuki walked into his room trying to get his thoughts in order. "Why am I so attracted to this girl. Sure she had a one of a kind eyes and powers. Along with a beautiful figure and her hair is just so cute." He got lost in thought.

"The way she speaks makes shivers run up my spine. Her gasped are so cute along with her squeaks. And that tail makes you just wanna wrap it around your body and..." He snapped himself out of his thoughts. _"I just really have got to get this straighten out."_ He shook his head then just jumped into bed.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! This is another long chapter. Thank you for reading it. This chapters song is 'Secret' by The Pierces. I hope you enjoyed it. All the unknown words are in the spells are all in Latin. I will update as fast as I can type. See ya soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Packing and Preparing

Mizuki woke up from a long slumber. She fixed her hair as she was slugging her way out of bed. She changed into her bed robes again to start packing her bag. She packed jackets, shirts, pants, pajamas, rain coats, a swim suit, sneakers, flats, sunglasses, shorts, and some hats from both her world and this. She opened her emergency bag then dumped all of its contents onto the floor. As she was doing this, She started to hum a simple song she learned from childhood.

Momma never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Momma never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal  
Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man  
I've walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

She started by packing some clothes. She packed shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes from both her era and the one she is in now. She opened one of the four first aid kits. This one was labeled 'injuries'. Mizuki reorganized the box with 3 rolls of gauze, 2 boxes of band aids, 3 tubes of antibacterial cream, 2 rolls of medical tape, arm bands, tweezers, a first aid instruction book, 20 safety pins, a package of sterile wipes, burn cream, a few pairs of latex gloves, blood stopper, and some hand sanitizer. She placed it next to her clothes.

How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

The second box was labeled 'sickness'. This one was for curing the ill people. She put in a small bottle of aspirin, a bottle of Ibuprofen, 20 cooling pads, 2 thermometers, a stethoscope, a box of cotton swabs, eye drops, medicinal roots and herbs, a small magnifying glass, blister care, cough drops, anti itch cream, nausea medicine, mussel relaxation cream, epicak, a pressure point hand book, and some dried leek leaves.

I was always the chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name

I've walked alone, hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

The third one was labeled 'clothing care'. Mizuki added 2 sewing kits, pins, duct tape, extra shoe laces, and a clothes brush.

How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk  
To see what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth  
When you've always lied

How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone

The last first aid kit was labeled Hygiene. In this kit was tooth paste, a tooth brush, a wash cloth, deodorant, a mirror, sunscreen, moisturizer, lip balm, nail clippers, hand wipes, tissues, cotton swabs, and some vitamins. She smiled and packed the first aid kits next to all of her clothes. She sighed and finished the song with a sad tune.

How do you love someone  
And make it last  
How do you love someone (love someone)  
Without tripping on the past  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone, someone

She continued to pack. As she was continuing to pack her bag, she started to sing a new song from her past. She smiled at her well packing check list. Slowly, she packed everything she needed for the trip.

Did you know? I fell in love with you  
How long will it be 'til you notice me?  
Feelings grow to the point where I break down searching for hope  
I can see you don't think of me  
Can't you realize my heart aches for you?  
Even though I know I'll never say these words, where can I go?

Mizuki started with the basics. She packed some chewing gum, bottled water, some small energy bars, Mainstay 1200 Calorie Food Bar, a map of the area they were heading, small bag of cash, stain remover, and umbrella, a journal for her own personal memory, and a bunch of batteries. She also had a bunch of plastic bags for different things like the batteries, hair accessories, her IPod, (Yes she has an IPod), a few whistles to keep track of each other, and some flairs.

Like the snow quietly feelings drift anxiously  
Give me strength to believe this dream's within my reach  
Hold me tight, can three simple words make it right?  
To grasp the truth but yet long for change here with you  
I never want to feel this way  
I love you, the tears are flowing endlessly  
To long for pain that can't be ignored  
If that's the case then I truly don't want to know

Mizuki started to pack a tent, flashlights, a digital camera, a camera that prints the picture, head phones, an alarm clock, binoculars, a retractable blade, bug spray, snake bite kit, anxiety medication, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, blankets, pillows, scarves, gloves, and anything else she needs for the trip. She thanked god that this bag is so huge.

It's clear to me there's so much that your heart just doesn't see  
A life without hearing you just can't be true  
I want to be with you

Hold me tight, can three simple words make it right?  
To grasp the truth but yet long for change here with you  
I never want to feel this way  
I love you, can't you see these feelings are true?  
Though we're far apart you'll remain in my heart  
Eternally I am buried under the snow

She placed the bag in the corner of her room so that it was safely protected. She decided to go and have a talk with the horses. She walked out of the room only to run into Tasuki. She lightly squeaked and they fell to the hard ground. Mizuki slowly opened her eyes to see Tasuki was on top of her. She felt her whole body being crushed by his weight. And yet... a part of her didn't want hit to get off.

She groaned in pain as he started to get off of the flat girl. "Mr. Genrou." He stood up on his feet only to help her up. She started to dust off her clothes. "I am so sorry to have bumped into you. It was just an accident." Mizuki finished dusting off her clothes. "I was just on my way to the stables to check out the horses. I finished packing my bag."

Tasuki was just staring at her as she talked. "Anyway, sorry to have bumped into you. I must be going now." Mizuki bowed and started to leave. She walked away looking back at Tasuki. "He seems... Different." She continued into the stables to see Hotohori was petting one of the horses. "Oh your highness." Mizuki bowed to him causing the emperor to chuckle. "Call me Hotohori."

Mizuki blushed then nodded. "What are you doing in the stables?" He asked the under dressed Mizuki. "I came here to see the horses and to make sure they are well rested." She smiled then walked up to one of the light brown horses. "That one is named Yuki." Mizuki gently patted Yuki on the head. She purred under her hand.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful horse." Mizuki said this as she kissed the horses face. She then moved on to the next horse. This one was a more darker brown. "This is Dusk." She smiled. "Oh so handsome." She petted down the horses neck. "Oh do I have some competition." The emperor chucked. Mizuki remembered the proposal.

She blushed while moving to a pure white horse. "That is Tiger. I will be riding with him." Mizuki smiled at the horse. She looked to the last one and was captivated by it's beauty. It was a midnight black horse with red eyes. "That one is called Black Pearl. She is the one you will be riding." Mizuki was captivated by the red eyes.

"Hello Black Pearl. It is an honor to be riding you." She continued to pet the horse. "These are the four horses that we shall be riding. They are the strongest, fasted, and most reliable horses in the whole kingdom. I am making sure that they are being well cared for so that they can be the best use for us." Mizuki started to talk to her horse.

"Black Pearl. I thank you for letting me ride you for this journey. I will be as nice and as kind to you as I can." The happy girl realized that she belonged to this world. She never belonged to that old world. She didn't need to go back to her old world. She had nothing to go back to. Here she is more happy. She is willing to give up her old life there and begin a new life here.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later:**_

Mizuki repacked her bag to make sure she didn't forget anything. She decided again to see the horses. Mizuki placed the bag against the wall. She wore a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a matching pair of flats. She decided to wear her fox necklace and earrings. She tied her hair long hair into two pigtails. She exited her room with making a quick stop to the kitchen for some sugar cubes.

After grabbing four dozen sugar cubes, she walked towards the horses stable only to bump into Nuriko. "Oh Nuriko. I am so sorry." He chuckled. "It's OK... Do you mind if we talk?" Mizuki nodded. "I was just heading towards the horse stable to check on them. Walk with me." They walked side by side. "Listen... Have you noticed Tasuki has been acting weird?" Nuriko asked.

She thought for a brief moment. "Now that you mention it... Maybe he is getting sick... Every time I see him... his face is bright red and he starts so sweat." Nuriko then sweat dropped and hit his head because of the girls air headedness. "Maybe." They arrived at the horses. "Good afternoon everyone." Mizuki said. Good morning Yuki. I brought you some sugar cubes. One by one, Mizuki fed each of the horses nine sugar cubes.

"In one week, we are going to head out on our trip. Is it weird that I am nervous?" Nuriko shook her head. "Everyone can get nervous. Plus you have only been out to the town and in the palace. It can be nerve racking to visit places you never knew." Mizuki sighed. "The truth is... I feel more at home here. I felt like an outcast being in my old world. Here... I fell like that I am an important person here."

Nuriko looked at her confused. "Surely someone there must miss you." Mizuki shook her head. "My only living relative is my sister and her family. We have hated each other forever. She moved out when I was 10. Two years later my parents die in a car crash."

Mizuki sighed. "I have never had any friends or boyfriends. You are my best friend. I have never been kissed nor found someone to give my first kiss too. I have wanted to give my first kiss to the person I love... but with me... I may never find that someone."

Mizuki still held a smile on her face. "But being here... Makes me feel alive again. It makes me feel important. When I first came here... I saved someones life. But back home... No one was there to save me..." Nuriko looked at her with sadden eyes.

"But with me being here, I feel like I belong. I feel like I am meant for this world. I don't mind never going back to my old life. I am happy here. I don't need anything there. And when I get my wishes from Suzaku, I am going to wish for Konan to be restored with peace, then... I am going to wish to never have to leave this world." Nuriko became confused. "What about your third wish?" Mizuki smiled.

"I am going to use that wish to turn you into a girl." Nuriko had tears of joy in her eyes. "MIZUKI!" Nuriko hugged the girl tightly. "All we need to do is collect the rest of the warriors and collect the ten stones. That shouldn't be to hard right?" The happy girl asked hoping she didn't jinx it.

* * *

 _ **5 Days Later:**_

Mizuki sighed. "In two days time, we begin our journey to get the warriors. And the ten gems we need." Mizuki had butterflies in her stomach. Everyone had already packed their bags and the horses were being well taken care of. One of the kings servants came into her room. "Miss. The emperor wishes to see you in the throne room now." She sighed. "Tell him I will be there after I get dressed." The servant nodded.

Mizuki got up to change. She changed into a beautiful orange Kimoto with her hair tied in a high ponytail. She put on a fox necklace with an orange pair of flats. With that, she left the room. She walked down the many hallways to the throne room. When she opened the door she saw...

* * *

Authors Note:

YES I GOT A CLIFFHANGER IN! YA HOO HOO! I hoped you like this story. If you want to see some of Mizukis outfits, here is the website. mikutotalfan. polyvore only without the spaces. Thank you for reading. I hope you all continue to read. Songs in this chapter is 'How Do You Love Someone' By Ashley Tisdale and 'Eternal Snow' English version my Full Moon. I hope you all liked this chapter. I will update as fast as I can type. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Party and Set Out

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Mizuki sighed. "In two days time, we begin our journey to get the warriors. And the ten gems we need." Mizuki had butterflies in her stomach. Everyone had already packed their bags and the horses were being well taken care of. One of the kings servants came into her room. "Miss. The emperor wishes to see you in the throne room now." She sighed. "Tell him I will be there after I get dressed." The servant nodded. Mizuki got up to change. She changed into a beautiful orange Kimono with her hair tied in a high ponytail. She put on a fox necklace with an orange pair of flats. With that, she left the room. She walked down the many hallways to the throne room. When she opened the door she saw..**_.

* * *

Mizuki entered the throne room to see that people have gathered. There was food, drink, alcohol, dancing, music, it was practically a party. Hotohori came up to her. "What in the name of mother nature is going on?" Mizuki asked in a slow and steady voice. "This is a going away party for us. People of the palace have all gathered around to say there final goodbyes to us. When we go out on our journey, we won't be back for a while." She nodded. "And may I saw, you look absolutely stunning in that Kimono tonight." The emperor took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. She blushed a deep red from her shyness. "Thank you your highness." Mizuki entered the party. Unknowing to them, Tasuki was watching them from a far.

Tasuki gripped his glass tightly as the emperor kissed her hand. He went back to his sake. As he took a sip, it burned his throat but soon felt relief as he slowly became drunk. "Mr. Genrou." Tasuki gave a light scream as he turned around to see Mizuki. "Oh sorry. Don't scare me like that." She bowed her head in an apology. "Want some sake?" He asked. "You can drink alcohol at age 16 in this world?" Tasuki looked at the girl in shock. "You never had a drop of alcohol in your life?!" He just stared as the girl said no while shaking her head. "Then I will give you a light dose." Tasuki handed her a small plate like cup. He slowly poured enough sake for a drink but not too much. Mizuki sniffed the weird drink. With one light sip she started to cough.

Tasuki nodded. "Yea it slightly burns on the way down your throat." Tasuki handed her some water. She took two gulps then started to giggle. "That was an interesting drink." They both laughed. Hotohori watched them from the other side of the room with jealousy burning his eyes. She sighed as the red head began to eat some of the food placed out. She used a tooth pick to eat one of the takiyaka balls. She smiled at the taste. All of a sudden, a slow song started to play. Hotohori walked up to Mizuki with his hand held out. "May I have this dance?" Mizuki smiled. "As you wish sire." Mizuki walked out to the dance floor holding the emperors hand. Nuriko has the fire of jealousy surround her. He felt like that he could take her head off right then and there. (This is My Immortal by Evanescence. Look up the Lindsey Sterling Version)

 **I'm so tired of being here**  
 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
 **And if you have to leave**  
 **I wish that you would just leave**  
 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**  
 **And it won't leave me alone**

Every so often, Hotohori would spin her around like a doll causing her hair to flow gently. She smiled at him brightly causing the Emperor to blush a light shade of pink. "This is nice. You are a good dancer." She said innocently. They continued to dance with everyone else on the dance floor.

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **But you still have all of me**

Hotohori continued to stare at her perfect features. Her eyes sparked in the light as her hair gently swayed to the music. Her teeth sparkled as she did a little smiled and she had the most beautiful speaking voice. He knew that he loved her. He had fallen hard for her. He was not going to lose her heart to anyone. He swore to make her love him back.

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
 **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
 **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
 **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Tasuki was watching them closely while eating the takiyaka balls. Nuriko came up to him. "We need to do something. Hotohori is getting swept away and your girl might be falling in love with him." Tasuki chocked on the ball when he said his girl "What are you crazy? She is not my girl! She didn't even trust me enough to tell me her secret." Tasuki sighed and remembered her wolf form. "You dumb ass! She didn't want you to worry about her so she didn't tell you. The only reason she told me was because I forced her into it." Tasuki looked at Nuriko in confusion.

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **But you still have all of me**

The song continued and the two pairs continued to talk and/or dance the night away. They spun around every once in a while causing her to smile more. He then smiled at her while thinking of her in a Chinese wedding dress. Nuriko kept yelling at Tasuki. "She obviously likes you so just tell her you like her. Then the emperor will fall for me." He said with dreamy eyes. "Your a dude you know that right?" Nuriko glared at him angrily.

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
 **But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **You still have all of me, me, me**

Everyone clapped at the end of the song. Mizuki went back to the table of food. She slowly chewed the takiyaka to saver the flavor. Another slow song came on. "Mizuki..." She looked over to Tasuki. "Will you dance with me please?" She smiled brightly with a light nod signaling she will dance with him. She took his hand leading him to the dance floor. Tasuki nervously placed his hand on her waist and one in her hand. Tasuki blushed feeling her hand on his shoulder.

 _I will not make_  
 _The same mistakes that you did_  
 _I will not let myself_  
 _Cause my heart so much misery_  
 _I will not break_  
 _The way you did, you fell so hard_  
 _I've learned the hard way_  
 _To never let it get that far_

At the big climax, Tasuki grabbed a hold of her waist to spin her around one time fast. This made her giggle causing Tasuki to blush deeply.

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

Mizuki lightly swayed to the music as Tasuki stared at her perfect features. Her hair shone beautifully in the light falling perfectly around her heart shaped face. _"She is just so beautiful...I could just... No BAKA! Stop thinking like that! You are Genrou! Leader of the bandits. You do not need a woman!"_ He thought to himself.

I _lose my way_  
 _And it's not too long before you point it out_  
 _I cannot cry_  
 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
 _I'm forced to fake_  
 _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
 _My heart can't possibly break_  
 _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

He again span her in the air as she smiled. She leaned into his chest. _"His heartbeat sounded like a symphony drum."_ She thought. She knew Tasuki could never had feelings for her. Maybe she should marry Hotohori. The fanged face boy blushed a shape of pink brightly as she leaned into against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

She felt at piece in his arms. But she sensed something is wrong with him. _"If she had any feeling for you... She would have trusted you with her secret. She had to be under a lot of stress for the secret to be revealed."_ He thought this to himself repeatedly. Mizuki looked at the fiery haired boy with concern all over her face. He just smiled at her. Mizuki knew he didn't want to worry her so she decided to smile back at him. _'Maybe it was just my imagination.'_ They continued to dance until the end of the song.

 _I watched you die_  
 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
 _I was so young_  
 _You should have known_  
 _Better than to lean on me_  
 _You never thought of anyone else_  
 _You just saw your pain_  
 _And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
 _For the same damn thing_

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I'm ashamed of my life_  
 _Because it's empty_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

 _Because of you_  
 _Because of you_

Everyone clapped. "Hey. I'm gonna head to bed." Tasuki said. Mizuki nodded and went back to the buffet table. "Man that girl can eat." He said to himself. He walked out of the throne room and down the hall. He got angry and punched the wall. "I have to know why. I have to know why she didn't trust me. I need to hear it from her." He leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out.

* * *

 _ **A half an hour later:**_

Mizuki left the party tired. She told Hotohori she was going to bed. She walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner when she saw Tasuki was leaning against the wall. She gasped from the shock. "Oh my! Mr. Genrou? How long have you been waiting here?" Tasuki just ignored the question. "Why" He said under his breath. That moment, Hotohori came out to see the two talking. She looked at him confused only to get more angry. He stood straight. "WHY DO YOU ONLY CALL ME MR. GENROU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FOX SECRET?!" As he was yelling, he backed Mizuki up against the railing then pinned both of his hands on the pole trapping her. "Don't you trust me?! Do you even trust me a little?! Or don't you care?" She looked down, her bangs slightly covering her eyes. Hotohori had jealousy in his veins at their closeness.

She lifted her right arm over her head and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Tasuki gasped, letting go of the railing to hold his now injured cheek. Mizuki looked him in the eyes. She grasped his wrist leading him to some unknown place. Hotohori just decided to go to his room for a sleep. "Tasuki! I will not lose to you." Hotohori said under his breath. Mizuki dragged Tasuki into his room then shoved him onto the bed. He gasped at her roughness as she walked over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a silver box with a lock. "What am I doing here?!" He asked. "Shut up!" She said stunning the already confused Tasuki. He gritted his fangs and just continued to sit. She unlocked the box to reveal a fox necklace with a hint of pink and white with some gold trimmings.

The charm was a fox face with a tail in the background. The face and tail was covered in diamonds. The two chain that made it stronger was made of pure gold and the eyes were made of green jade. She held the item to her chest then walked over to Tasuki sitting in a chair in front of him. She held the chain of the necklace in both of her hands. "This is a necklace my parents gave me before they died. It is worth a fortune because all the stones are real. In my world, this little trinket is worth one million dollars. Here, it would be worth 635485000 yurans." Tasuki gasped at the expensive piece of jewelry. She unhooked the chain. "This is the most precious thing in the world to me." She put the necklace around his neck. "H-hey! W-what are you d-doing?" She hooked the chain around his neck securely.

Mizuki sat back down. "The chain is long enough to hide it from other peoples eyes." She hid it under his shirt. "I am entrusting you with this. This is to prove that I have trust in you." Tasuki blushed even deeper. "N-N-no. I couldn't do that! What if I lost it?" She held his face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "He gasped, opening his amber colored eyes wide."This is to prove I have trust in you. I have my heart and soul in that necklace and I am entrusting you with it." Mizuki hugged him. A tear rolled down his eye. "I swear to guard this necklace with my life." He hugged her back tightly. Tasuki left the room and Mizuki started to change. She wore her old pajamas then crawled into bed with a smile on her face.

Tasuki left with a smile on his face. "I cannot believe that she trust me with this." He walked into his bedroom to he Hotohori was sitting on his bed. "Tasuki." He gasped at the emperor in his room. Hotohori stood up with anger in his eyes. "Mizuki is mine. I am not going to lose to you. She will fall in love with me." With that, he left but not without saying "I am an emperor and you are but a lowly thief. Who do you think she would fall for in the first place?" Tasuki gritted his teeth in anger. The emperor left then Tasuki touched the necklace around his neck. "Am I an love with Mizuki? Maybe it is just a crush that will go away soon." He sighed and took off his shirt but left the necklace on. He crawled into bed thinking of Mizuki.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later: (WARNING: I WILL BE MAKING UP THE CITIES THEY TRAVEL IN!)**_

Mizuki woke up just after the sun was rising. She walked to the window making a stern face. "Today is the day that we start out trip." She started to get dressed into a white shirt with a black pair of shorts. She wore sneakers and a light amount of make-up.

She walked out of the room with two horse bags to the entrance of the palace. She saw that the horses were being mounted. "Excuse me. Can you add this to the cargo?" One of the servants nodded taking the bags. "Put it on Black Pearl." They nodded with a smile mounting the horses. "Mizuki?" She turned around to see a confused Tasuki.

"Oh... Mr. Ge... Tasuki! So good to see you." Tasuki smiled at his name being said. "What are you doing out here so early. We do not leave for another two hours." She smiled. "I woke up early and decided to check on the horses. I also asked the cooks to make us an extra large breakfast to give us extra energy."

Tasuki smiled at her. "Everyone should be in the dining area so lets go." The fanged face Tasuki smiled while nodding then walked with Mizuki to the dinning area.

They open the doors to see everything in a traditional and also a non traditional breakfast. "Eat up everyone! We need our energy." Mizuki sat across from Hotohori. With a bowl of rice in everyone's hand, they ate everything in sight in order too gain energy.

"According to the 'universe of the four gods' the first warrior we need to find should be in Hodoku." After they ate, they walked out to there horses. Everyone gathered around causing Mizuki to secretly take a picture. She put the picture into the fold of her journal.

After mounting there horses, they said their final goodbyes and the horses began to run fast. Mizuki giggled as they road the horses. "I haven't done this since I was a kid." Tasuki smiled at her as the horses kicked dust up with there movements.

After eight or ten minutes or riding, they were out of Konan. They traveled till nightfall with Mizuki explaining her world to them including the camera. They unmounted the horses with Mizuki taking her bag off of her horse.

She smiled tying the horses to a tree so they wouldn't run off. They all fall asleep after eating the oats. "I will go hunt for food." Tasuki said. He lift them to do some hunting. Nuriko and Hotohori went to gather fire wood while Mizuki started to find the softest dirt to dig a ditch fir the fire.

After she made the ditch, she made a circle of rock for the wood to be piled on. She also grabbed a few pine cones with a few pieces of hay she found. She laid the hay down in the ditch circle while carefully placing the pine cones in specific places.

She added the twigs connecting the pine cones. Next Mizuki gathered three two long sticks. She hit two of the sticks in the ground. she used the third stick in between the other two, creating a roticery. Hotohori and Nuriko came back with plenty of wood with Nuriko carrying a lot more.

Mizuki took the sticks making it into a foot tall pile. Mizuki took out a small box of matches. With one swipe, the match lit. She tossed it into the fire pit. Within seconds, the entire pit caught fire, warming the entire group. Soon after, Tasuki came back with four adult rabbits. "Here. Give them to me."

Tasuki looked confused but handed her the rabbits. From her sneakers, she took out a small blade. Starting from the head, she skinned the hares exposing there pink and bloody under skin. Nuriko looked like she was about to throw up. Mizuki tied the rabbit corpses to the top stick and started to turn it cooking them evenly.

"They should be done soon. Rabbits cook fast." Hotohori asked "How do you know so much about this?" She looked over to him. "At thirteen. I decided to live in the woods for a year. I survived by my wits and my fox like nature." She smiled. "A cold breeze came by causing Mizuki to sneeze.

When she sneezed, her fox ears and tail came popping out. "Damn it!" Everyone giggled. "It is not funny!" She then started to giggle. The rabbits finished cooking so she took them off of the roticery. Everyone began to eat. Mizuki finished first so she started to pitch her tent. She tenderized the ground then slowly started to make the tent. "What is that?" Nuriko asked. "In my world, this is called a tent. People sleep in them. It keeps bugs and snakes out." She grabbed her bag then entered the tent. "With curiosity, everyone looked inside the tent. It was a large tent that had little rooms for everyone to sleep in.

It was a large square with five rooms, the center room was a hallway to enter each room. The rooms each had a plastic sheet for separation. She chose the one to the left of the tent. She sat up her bed for sleep. Everyone did the same claiming a room for themselves. Tasuki thought

 _"She can survive in the woods? She would make a perfect wife for me. OH NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! She does not feel like that about me."_ He then looked at the necklace that she had given him to show her trust. He looked back to Mizuki who was wiggling her tail back and forth. He just smiled _"Does she?"_

He kept thinking of the good and bad things that could happen if he fell for her and open his heart. He then new, he was slowly falling for her with every passing day. He shook his head then crawled into his little bed. Mizuki went out of the tent to put out the fire.

Once there was nothing but smoke and darkness, she then crawled into the tent to her room, closing the door with her tail. She changed into her pajamas so that she can crawl in her bed with a smile on her face. She started to write in her journal before she went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Journal Entry 1:**_

 ** _Dear beloved journal,_**

 ** _Today is June 1st. We have started out trip for the rest of the Suzaku warriors. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I have also notice Tasuki is not talking to me much. I gave him all of my trust. To prove that to him, I gave him the last thing my parents gave me that was worth a fortune._**

 ** _My dearly loved Okaasama. Otōsanma. Please forgive me for giving away your necklace. I do trust Tasuki. I trust him because my parents... I am falling for him. But he is a bandit who hates women... I am a priestess._**

 ** _Maybe I should just marry Hotohori. Anyway, Our journey will be long and painful. After we collect the warriors, I must travel all over China, searching for the 10 gems of the natural elements._**

 ** _I need to collect the gems for air, earth, wind, fire, water, darkness, energy, light, ice, and weather. In order to collect these gems, I have to put all of my personal feelings aside and focus on my mission. If I don't, I could lose the life I have here now. Please forgive me for not wanting to return home. I will still throw flowers into the rivers in your memory._**

 ** _Oh my beloved journal that I write in. Thank you for listening to all of my worries and thoughts. I must bid you a goodbye for tonight. I will again write in you tomorrow when we hopefully find a member of the Suzaku Warriors. For now, I must bid you goodbye and good night. Until next time._**

With that, Mizuki closed her journal and fell back to the bed lying on her tail while slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Mizuki and Tasukis Dream:**_

 _Mizuki was wearing a light blue sleeveless Kimono. Near her wrist started the sleeves that reached a foot off of the ground. Around her waist was a dark blue belt with a floral pattern. Tasuki was wearing a mens black kimono with fire red trimmings. Mizuki had her hair in a loose braid with flowers placed everywhere._

 _She had light pink make-up on and Tasuki couldn't help but stare at her. He lost control of her body. "Mizuki... Can I talk to you alone?" Mizuki nodded and walked with Tasuki to a crystal clear lake with a waterfall near it. The water looked like it was glowing. Fireflies surrounded the area illuminating it with their glow._

 _They sat on one of the rocks with Mizuki gasping at its beauty. "Oh my god. This is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen. I love it." Tasuki smirked a fanged smile. "I figured you would. This seems like the best place to tell you..." She looked at him confused. "What do you mean... tell me what?" Tasuki stood up and walked closer to her. She stared at him in confusion. He grasped her shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes while slowly leaning in. "Aishitemasu." She gasped at his words._

 _"Aishitemasu!" With that; he grasped her his hand and leaned in so quickly giving her a soft yet passionate kiss. She opened her eyes wide at this; but then slowly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to trail his hands lightly down her body wo wrap his arms tightly around her waist._

 _As they kissed, fireworks from the festival started to ignite. They ignored them and just continued to kiss with so much passion, it could light a fire. He lightly bent her backwards to deepen the kiss. She moaned loudly to his passionate kiss and a tear of joy gently fell from her eye._

 _Mizuki felt her body burning with exticy. She lightly tangled her fingers into his thick, fire like hair. With this passion, her white fox ears and tail came popping out. Mizuki wrapped her tail around there bodies to bring them closer. Air seemed to be a mystery to them._

 _She felt his fangs gently nibble her bottom lip begging for more. Lightly, she opened her mouth causing Tasuki to slowly explore her mouth. There tongues intertwined with each other causing moans to enter their mouths. Tasuki was trailing his fingers down her body to her tail when..._

* * *

Mizuki suddenly woke up sensing danger. She took out her flashlight and a small dagger when crawled out of the tent to take a look around. As soon as she got out, an arrow was shot in between her legs. She gasped and looked up to see a strange man in nothing but black. He had dark red eyes and a very ugly face.

He aimed another long arrow at the priestess causing her to scream. She woke up the others. Tasuki exited the tent the quickest to see someone aiming an arrow at the young Mizuki. He pushed her down dodging the arrow but injuring him in the possess. The arrow did scrap his left arm causing a thin tear in his skin. He groaned in pain. Hotohori and Nuriko came out to see the guy had another arrow.

Before they could intervene the weapon, the long killer pierced Mizuki in the chest. She gasp holding the arrow in her hands while falling backwards. She looked lifeless and Hotohori started to attack the assassin. Nuriko remembered her transformation when an arrow last hit her.

Nuriko thought as hard as she could and tried to remember the spell she said. God damn it for being in a different language. He continued to think. Tasuki groaned in pain while remembering the spell. Suddenly, the injured redhead yelled "In transmutare bellator vulpes!" as loud as he could. Mizukis chest glowed bright along with her eyes.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. The song dedicated to this chapter is 'If I Die Young' By: The Band Perry. Thank you all for reading and thank you for all of you who took the time to read this. To tell you the truth, this story is very important to me. I fell in love with Tasuki... pathetic right?

So I thought this might be a way to get over him. I am so happy other people are enjoying my book too. The next chapter will be longer maybe. I will update as soon and as fast as I can type possible. This story is also on Watt-pad, Quotev. The say title. I hope you all like the next chapter. OMG! OMG! OMG! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if Hotohori was OOC. Sorry is everyone was OOC. I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI! The songs in this chapter is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson and My Immortal by Evanescence. I hope that you are telling your friends about it. So exited for the next chapter. What will happen between Hotohori and Mizuki? What will happen between Tasuki and Mizuki? What will happen between Tasuki and Hotohori? Will they find another warrior? Who will they meet next. All questions will be answered in the next chapter. See you soon.

Ways to help the story: Go to Quotev, Look up Ember Joy and do my polls.

quiz/6845277/Tasukis-Brides-wedding-dress/

quiz/6847102/Challenges/


	8. Chapter 8: Tragic Past and Chichiri

Previously:

Before they could intervene the weapon, the long killer pierced Mizuki in the chest. She gasp holding the arrow in her hands while falling backwards. She looked lifeless and Hotohori started to attack the assassin. Nuriko remembered her transformation when an arrow last hit her. Nuriko thought as hard as she could and tried to remember the spell she said. God damn it for being in a different language. He continued to think. Tasuki groaned in pain while remembering the spell. Suddenly, the injured redhead yelled "In transmutare bellator vulpes!" as loud as he could. Mizukis chest glowed bright along with her eyes.

* * *

Mizuki levitated five feet in the air. Her hear floated in the air along with her like she was possessed. Mizukis right eyes glowed brightly into a dark, crimson red. She instinctively raised her hand into the air intertwining her fingers. As she released her fingers, a bright bar of red light started to form an inch above her fingertips. As the bar started to drop down, her appearance started to change into something completely different. On her hand, claws slowly started to form on her nails.

Her hands were covered in blood red gloves that as the bar moved, reached up to her elbows. Her hair changed to a vibrant red and slowly started to fall with the light. Her ears were decorated with fire earrings and around her neck was a necklace with a fire fox charm. The light moved faster creating an amazingly detail red shirt covered in bleeding hearts and flowers. The shirt stopped at her navel creating a piercing there. She had skin tight shorts that were again a blood red color. It went straight to her boots which were a fire red and orange mix.

They looked like they were made of ribbon as they wrapped tightly around her legs. She had fishnet stocking grow from her skin. On her hip was a magic whip and on her left hip was a pocket for strong, steel, throwing scar grew into a swirl around her cheek with a matching one under her eye. The would be assassin stared at the new girl in fear. After she fell to the ground, a pair of fluffy ears and a matching tail popped out as the exact same color as her hair. She stared at the assassin with murder in her eyes.

He tried with another arrow. Before it could come a foot near her, it froze in place and burst into a flame. "You know what I hate?" She took out her whip. It was suddenly covered in fire. She started to walk towards the man with Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tasuki staring at her in disbelief. "People who are fucking pains in my ass!" With one swing, she managed to wrap the whip around his ankle. He gasped, suddenly levitating into the air and crashing into the nearest tree.

He coughed looking at his ankle where a thin, burn mark appeared. He got angry and took out a steel arrow. She gasped at this. Suddenly, Nuriko had red bracelets on his wrist. Hotohori had a brand new sword and Tasukis fan turned into a diamond. This cause a distraction for Mizuki. She swung her arm, causing the rope to lose its fire but able to wrap around the evil man, bounding him together. With a hard tug, she pulled the man closer to her, wrapping him tighter in the grasp of the whip.

He fell on his knees in front of the fox woman. Mizuki took out a throwing star and pressed it against his throat. He had sweat drip from his forehead. "Now... You are going to answer all of our questions. Answer them right... I wont slice your head off... But if you answer them wrong... I will drink your blood like sake." She had a tight grip of his hair. Nuriko bent down to the Seriyuu man. "Why did you try to kill Mizuki?" He grunted looking away. Mizuki took the star and slashed right across his cheek. "I warned you."

With that, she started to lift the star into the air. She started to swing her arm down when he suddenly yelled "I HAVE ORDERS TO KILL THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU! ORDERS FROM NAKAGO AND OUR EMPEROR!" He panted slightly. Tasuki asked "Who is this Nakago?" The assassin said "He is the best general in our entire army. He has never lost a war!" Hotohori sighed. "What does this have to to with Mizuki?" The assassin looked at the fox girl. "She is the priestess of Suzaku. By order of my emperor... I must kill her."

Mizuki rolled her eyes and tugged his hair tighter. "Why try to kill me?" Mizuki asked. "I must kill you so our priestess can summon Seriyuu." Nuriko took her wrist. "Who is the Priestess of Seriyuu." He looked scared again. "HANAKO! HANAKO YUKI! SHE IS THE PRIESTESS!" The fox girl gasped at the name. Tasuki looked at her in confusion. "Mizuki?" Her eyes were wide with shock and fear as her mind flashed back to the tourchor she had to suffer through because of Hanako.

She let the man go. "Listen to me you worthless worm. I have a message for the priestess. Tell her that "Mizuki Yukimoko is the priestess of Suzaku... Tell her that I will fight so that she cannot summon Seriyuu. I will be waiting with a sword in my hand... for our final battle. I will not back down." Mizuki got angry. She lifted the star in the air causing the assassin to scream and close his eyes in fear. Instead of getting hit with a star, he felt his arms being set free.

The man looked up to her. "Send her that message or I swear to lucifer... I will hunt you down and rip you into a million pieces." The assassin got again scared and ran off into the night. "Who is Hanako?" Nuriko asked. She sighed transforming back to her normal self. "She is evil in disguised. She is a person who made my life a living hell." Slowly she was starting to form back into the emotionless loner from back home. "I'm going to bed." Mizuki turned around and crawled into the tent, taking the first room.

Hotohori looked at Mizuki with sad eyes. Tasuki grasped his chest rubbing the necklace that she had given him from after the party. "Whoever this person is... She has to be stopped before she can even lay on hair on Mizuki." Hotohori nodded along with the fanged bandit. "Lets hit the sack. We have a long journey ahead." Everyone crawled back into the tent. Hotohori and Nuriko just went to sleep as Tasuki looked at the fox necklace that she had given him from before. Slowly, he shut his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Finally, after there long and tiring journey from Konan, they finally reached Hokkon. The town was full of happy looking people. The group got off of their horses then started to walk around the peaceful and little town. The rednecks in town started wold whistling at Mizuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori. Since they had long hair and looked beautiful, the single men in town thought they were women. Nuriko was happy about this but Hotohori felt so embarrassed.

One of those neanderthals came up to her, giving her some seaweed with a wink. Tasuki and Hotohori felt jealousy. Every once in a while, men would come up and give them gifts as a way of flirting. The group walked towards a local inn. Mizuki tied the horses to a stable post then entered the inn.

Everyone gathered at the counter. A nice man, young man no older than Tasuki came up from behind the desk. He took one look at Mizuki and said with a flirty smile, "Hello. How may I help you?" She just rolled her eyes. "If it is not to much trouble, can we have four sing bed rooms for the next two days?" She batted her eyelashes and the guys nose started to bleed. He held his nose. "That will be eight silver pieces please."

Mizuki took out her pouch of money. She laid eight silver pieces on the table only to have her hand grabbed by the man running the inn. "Why don't I show you the town tonight? Just us?" He kissed her knuckles and Tasuki gripped his hands into fist. "Let me think about it."

The man gave them the room numbers. Hotohori and Tasuki gasped at her words. As they walked away, Hotohori asked "Are you really going to go out with that perverted man?" She giggled. "Not even if his life depended on it." She took room 102 and turned her head around. "Besides... He is not my type." She closed the doors winking. As she did that, Hotohori felt his heart beat wildly.

Tasuki took room 103, Hotohori took room 101, and Nuriko took room 104. After they placed there bags in the rooms, the warrior group met in the lobby. "According to the scroll, the next warrior is a monk wearing a mask."

She continued to speak like a leader. "So Hotohori, you check the town; ask people if they have seen the man we are looking for. Be back at sunset." Hotohori nodded leaving the group. "I will check the churches and shrines." She looked over to the redhead.

"Tasuki, you searched by the river just in case, Nuriko, you search the plains. We meet back here at a few hours at sunset. " Everyone nodded at her plan and they departed to their designated location. They searched for hours checking every nook, cranny, and rock in the town.

* * *

With Mizuki:

She ran into the first church which was a church for Suzaku. She felt her body go tense. She walked into the church. Inside were red velvet pillows in front of a golden statue of a phoenix with ruby eyes. She paid her respects. "Dear Suzaku. I am suppose to inherit your godly powers." Mizuki felt her body shake.

"But how can I expect people to help me when there destiny is to die so they can protect me." She started to cry. "I don't want to see people die. That is too much for me. Please give me all of the strength I need to protect the people of the towns we go into and the power to protect my friends."

As she was preying, she heard a voice inside her head. "My darling. You have more power than you think." She gasped and looked around. "I am Suzaku. You have the power of Chi. You have the power of fox. You have more power than you think. Good luck my priestess." Mizuki cried as the voice left. She knew what she must do.

She ran from church to church looking for the monk. She asked people whom she passed but so far no leads. Little did she know, she was being watched over by a man. He lurked in the shadows watching her carefully. "So this is the priestess of Suzaku?" His hair got in his face. He put on his hat and vanished.

* * *

With Hotohori:

I walked all through town asking everyone and anyone who knew of this monk. As he was walking, he noticed a hair clip. It had orange and blue flowers matching Mizukis hair. He smiled at it. He walked over to the stand to pick it up. He noticed that the flowers had little red safires on it making it lightly glow in the sunlight.

"That is a rare find. It was crafted by one craftsman. He worked for a week straight to sew each petal carefully and placing the jewels in specific areas for luck, health, and love." He looked up at him when he mentioned love. "How much for it?" He looked at his green hair. "8 silver pieces." Hotohori took out one gold piece. The seller gasped at it. "Is that enough?" The man nodded and smiled. He continued with his quest to find the monk.

* * *

With Tasuki:

Tasuki ran up and down the river asking fishermen and wanderer if they have seen such a person. As he was running, she stopped and looked at a thing shining in the river. Tasuki looked at the water in some fear. He gripped his hands together.

Since it was only a foot high, he forgot his fear for a moment then trudged through the clear water of the lake. When he reached the item that was shining, , he plucked it out of the water. It was a necklace with some crystals. He stared at the magnificent necklace while thinking of Mizuki.

It had small, clear beads beads around the string. In the center of the entire necklace was a red heart. Against the sunlight, it looked like it glowed brightly. He smirked at it and hid it in his pocket. He walked out of the river to continue the searching for the monk they needed.

* * *

When they met up, they tried said they would look again tomorrow. As they were walking into the inn, piercing screams came from the farmers market. Mizuki ran ahead to see people her hanging everywhere by black wed like fabric.

When Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohori came by, they were soon attacked by the same web. They screamed as loud as they could. Everyone in the town was being held on by the weird fabric. She heard a weird chuckle. Mizuki instantly turned around to see a man wearing a cloak. The wind made it blow back. He had a straw hat was covering his entire head except for his mouth.

"Priestess of Suzaku! If you do not want this town and your friends to die, YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELF UP TO ME! You will let me kill you without any resistance." She looked all around to see little children, women, and men alike were tied up to their necks. Mizuki gave in. She slowly started to walk forward. "NO MIZUKI! DON'T GIVE IN!" Nuriko yelled. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

As she walked up to the man, someone stood in front of her. She looked up to see a man blue hair that goes round his head and a curvy line of his remaining hair goes atop, as if floating. He had a dirty white robe on with a pair of grey green pants and some old slippers. He wears a dark-blue cape with circles and a necklace that looked like a sacred item. He had a gold poll with six rings and bells on it. He is a monk.

He held his hand straight up and started mumbling some strange words. As he was doing this, the black wed that was holding everyone up evaporated into mist. "Oh wow." Mizuki said. The creepy killer looked angry. He started to throw out some sharp chinese stars at the priestess.

"INCOMING!" The monk said. He spun the poll around like a propeller to a helicopter. But the monk got cut that wan't bleeding on his face and some of the fabric came off of his right knee. As the cheap fabric started to peal away, it revealed something on his right knee cap. She stared at it in major and confused disbelief.

It revealed a glowing red mark that said 'Knowledge'. Mizuki gasped at it. "He is one of the Suzaku seven." One of the stars hit Mizuki several times in the arm and face. Crimson blood lightly dripped down the cuts causing her to fall out cold. Tasuki caught her before she could even hit the ground. The unnamed monk created a ball of energy from his hands.

He threw it at a great speed that hit the bandit hard; sending him away. Mizuki opened her eyes groaning in pain. "Are you alright no da? Priestess of Suzaku. She looked over to the monk. "Call me Mizuki." She smiled and sat up. "My names Chichiri no da." She bowed. "Oh! Your face is peeling. Are you OK?" He gently touched the cut. "MY FACE IS FINE!" He suddenly pulled his injured face off causing Mizuki to gasp. "I ALWAYS KEEP A SPARE YOU KNOW!"

Mizuki fell backwards as the people of the town went to there houses out of fear. She shook her head then started to giggle. "That is so cool." She smiled. Her face then turned serious. She got on her knees. "Chichiri." She bowed her head down. "Will you please serve with us, as one of the Suzaku seven so that I can summon Suzaku?" He smiled again with the mask on his face. 'Oh coarse. It is my destiny you know."

Mizuki couldn't help but smile with a tear in her eye. "Lets celebrate! We have the forth member of Suzaku!" Everyone shouted in agreement. Mizuki started to talk to Chichiri about his magic. "What was an amazing trick! I am so impressed." Chichiri smile at the purple haired girl. " If you want I can teach you. You know." She smiled and jumped for joy at the wicked monk.

They entered the inn only to be greeted as wonderful heroes and exquisite guests. Everyone smiled and thanked the helpful towns people. The group of Celestial warriors spent the entire night celebrating their victory of finding the fourth Suzaku warrior and thanking Chichiri for joining them in there battle. The group of friends partied for hours before they went to bed for a restful night sleep drop dead drunk.

* * *

A Night at the Inn:

When they were escorted to a large ballroom, they saw that there was a large variety of food and drinks. Music played showing people dancing around. Our young Mizuki felt so happy just helping the village. This is just too much. She spent the next few hours dancing with everyone, having a full glass of sake, and ended up getting drunk.

Tasuki took her into his arms princess style. Nuriko had already took Hotohori up to his room after he got drunk. Tasuki looked at her sleeping, pink face. She looked completely drunk. She wasn't able to write in her journal that night. As Tasuki gently placed her under the covers, he stared at her perfect features. His heart started to race like crazy.

Her hair sparkled under the moonlight. Her pale skin contrasted with the pink blush across her cheeks from the drunkenness. Tasuki gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "What is is about you?" She nuzzled into his hand causing him to blush deeper. He gently started to lean in.

He gently brushed his lips against hers slowly pushing more into the kiss. It lasted for about two minutes before he pulled back. He stared at her face. "I love you." With another kiss, he left the room with a blush on his face. He felt his energy rise from just one kiss.

* * *

Authors Note:

YES! I GOT IN A KISS SCENE! I hoped you all like it. The song for this chapter is "I'm in heaven when you kiss me" by ATC. I hope you all liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for the reading and the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Illnesses and Hotels

Mizukis Dream:

Mizuki was standing on a bridge with a rose in her hand. She felt her heart beating so fast. The wind started to blow gently causing her hair to gently flow and the rose petals to float away. As they floated, the red petals multiplied into thousands. They swarmed together into the shape of a man.

She turned around, her hair now framing her face. When the rose petals started to float off of the body, it is revealed to be Tasuki. She blushed at how he glowed in the moonlight. He slowly started to walk up towards her, backing her into the bridge. She dropped the rose stem into the water to grip the bridge.

He placed his hands on both of her side while gripping the bridge. He smiled his fanged smile. Tasuki gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "What is is about you?" She nuzzled into his hand causing him to blush deeper. He gently started to lean in. He gently brushed his lips against hers slowly pushing more into the kiss.

It lasted for about two minutes before he pulled back. He stared at her face. "I love you." He continued to kiss her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently kissing back. She felt her body heat up. That same dream continued to play in her head all through the night leaving her confused.

* * *

Mizuki woke up in a daze. She wondered about the dream. She touched her lips then blushed. "I wonder if that is what it is like to be kissed?" She whispered. She just shook her head and started to get dressed. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. She changed into a dark blue shirt with sleeves that reached above her elbows. Mizuki put on a pair of white legging with a pair of sneakers.

She smiled at her transformation. Hotohori came into the room. "Oh Hotohori. Come in, I was just closing my bag." He came in with his hair flowing behind him. "Mizuki. I have something for you." She looked at him wondering. He pulled out the hair clip he had bought. She gasped at it.

She stared at its beauty. "This is a rare find. It was crafted by one of the best craftsman. He worked for a week straight to sew each petal carefully and placing the jewels in specific areas for luck, health, and... love." He smiled at her when he mentioned the word love. He elegantly placed the hair clip in her hair, pulling it back.

It framed her face perfectly. As she looked into the mirror, she smiled at the beautiful gift. "Thank you Hotohori. Its beautiful." He stared at her from behind. "Not as beautiful as you." She blushed a light shade of pink at his words. Softly, he hugged her from behind causing her to blush even deeper than before. Hotohori hugged her softly from behind.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the lobby of the inn. "Since we only have four horses, Chichiri will have to pair up with someone." Nuriko said. "I'll do it. Besides, since he is going to be helping us, I want to get to know him a little better." Mizuki said with a smile. Everyone nodded. Mizuki looked at Tasuki then turned away blushing. Tasuki had a confused look on his face. "Well we better get to searching!"

Mizuki jumped onto her horse Black Pearl. Chichiri jumped on after her. Everyone mounted there horses and then Mizuki said "The scroll said the next warrior would be in Dali. Lets get started." With that, the horses started to move with everyone in the town waving goodbye. Mizuki started to get to know Chichiri then started to thank him for joining the warriors.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, they reached Dali in time for nightfall. As they road into town, they saw that it was nearly deserted. Every shop and food stand was either deserted or destroyed. Mizuki felt a weird aura from this place. "Does anyone else feel creeped out or is it just me?" Chichiri patted her head to calm her down. She started to slightly shake. Her heart was beating like jack rabbits. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

Mizuki screamed while jumping, causing her to fall off of the horse. She scrapped her knee and groaned. Everyone stopped to see if she was OK. Hotohori jumped off his horse and ran to her side. "Mizuki! Are you alright?" Mizuki nodded. "I just scrapped my knee that's all." She tried to stand but felt sharp pain moved through her leg. She gasped and fell back down.

Hotohori caught her causing Tasuki to get jealous. "I think I sprained by ankle." Out of jealousy, Tasuki said "Well... Next time do not fall off the horse." With a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Everyone but Mizuki glared at him. "He is right. I was always a klutz." She smiled at him. Hotohori carried her princess style causing Tasuki to grip his hands together in tight fists.

"Maybe there is a doctor to help. As they walked, they saw someone on the ground. Nuriko got up to help her. "Oh thank you so much." She said. "I am Shōka." She started to walk away causing them to follow. "Hey do you know of a doctor in this town?" She looked at them and nodded till they reached her destination.

She entered the house. "Oh thank you for coming!" A peasant man yelled. "I guess that must be the patient." The woman walked up to the lifeless woman. Mizuki covered her eyes at the dead body. Suddenly, the Shōka woman kissed the corpse on the lips.

Everyone looked away in disgust as she kissed the dead woman. Suddenly the woman started to cough while gasping for air, causing Mizuki to scream. "AHH! THE UNDEAD!" She hugged Hotohori tighter into his body from fear of the zombie that came back to life.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Shōka started to speak about her ability to raise the dead again." She stared in shock then thought of her parents. "I will take you to the doctor now." She said. As they walked Mizuki started to feel a little light headed.

Shōka told them about the deadly disease that has been plaguing the area. "It causes high fever, excruciating pain, and also to throw blood up." When the group walked in, they were immediately thrown out. Nuriko looked mad. "What is your problem?!" Mizuki shook her head. "I just need my bag and I can treat this myself." Mizuki stood up slightly in pain. She started to limp to the horses.

Hotohori took her hand. It seemed incredibly hot. "Mizuki are you feeling OK?" She nodded to him. They walked back to the horses where Mizuki took off her extra large bag. She took out gauze, an extra large band aid, pain killers, and tape. She started by taking the pain pills.

Next, she took the gauze and slowly started to wrap it around her ankle. She tied it tightly and used the tape to seal off the edges. Lastly, she had the large band aid placed it over her large scrap. "Feeling better already." She said with a smile. Tasuki was revealed. Mizuki tried to stand up but instantly fell to the ground panting. Hotohori touched her forehead.

"A fever." She looked scared. "Could this be the..." He was cut off when Mizuki started to cough up blood. The crimson liquid dripped down her arm. Mizuki suddenly fainted. Everyone gasped at the out cold girl. "She can come rest at my home. Its up there." Everyone followed Shōka to the house.

* * *

Mizuki was lying under the covers groaning in pain. She felt like all of her bones were being replaced with broken glass. Her nerves her like sand paper and she felt like she would die right there. Everyone gathered around the poor girls. "She looks so pale. Like she is dying." Shōka started to speak. "I wish I could help. But I can only bring people back from the dead. That is my only power."

Mizuki started to wake up. Tasuki gasped and held her hand. "Hey! Are you OK?" She smiled. "You were right. I shouldn't have fallen off the horse." She said weakly causing him to look in confusion. "My scrape made me so much more vulnerable to get this disease. I'm such an Idiot." She groaned in pain again.

Chichiri said "Her aura is slowly fading away. We need to do something you know." Everyone looked at her in concern. Mizuki suddenly gasped. She started to cough up more blood. Shōka brought her a trash bin in case. "We will have to kill her. I can bring her back to life and into much better health." Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "WE CAN"T KILL HER! THERE IS NO CALL FOR THAT!"

Hotohori then yelled. Mizuki looked up. "It's OK. I will be fine as long as Shōka brings be back. But this pain is so unbearable. I can't take it for much longer. Either you do it, or I do." Everyone looked at the girl in shock at her words. Hotohori tilted his head down. "Everyone leave. Please."

Nuriko and Chichiri had to drag Tasuki out. Once Hotohori and Mizuki were all alone, he drew his sword. He felt tears drip down his face. He swung his sword down only to hit the mattress. On the other side of the door, Tasuki got even more angry as Nuriko gasped. Tasuki felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Hotohori looked down at the girl. "You missed me. Try again." He gasped. "I can't. I just can't kill you. I love you to much." Mizuki just shook her head. "This is for my own good. Please try again." She gasped in pain. "Do you think I can kill the woman I fell in love with? Do you think that is possible?" He cried more and pulled her into a tight hug.

She gasped at this. Tasuki heaved a sigh of relief that she is still alive. "I am going to go beg the doctor again. I don't care what I have to do. Just wait for me. Please!" She groaned in pain. "Hotohori. I will wait for you." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I will be back as soon as I can." With that, he ran out of the room faster than a mountain lion.

Mizuki lied back when Tasuki came in. She looked over and smiled. "How you feeling?" He asked. She just chuckled. "Like my bones and nerves are broken glass." She smiled at him. "But I can hold it out. After everything I have been though, I think I can manage this pain." She smiled at him.

Tasuki wondered. "No one in the world can have no friends. Are you sure there isn't someone who is your friend?" She thought for a moment. "There was this one girl. She lives in America. Her name is Sasha smith. She was the only one who listened to my problems." Mizuki smiled. "But now I have you with me." Tasuki blushed.

They spent the entire time talking when they both fell asleep. Nuriko went with Hotohori to get the doctor. As they were sleeping, Shōka came into the room with a dagger in her hands. She walked up to Mizuki with a sinister smile on her face. "Lets make you all better... Priestess of Suzaku." She lifted the dagger high into the air.

Tasuki suddenly woke up but it was too late. The knife was plunged into Mizukis chest. The fanged boy gasped at her as crimson blood lightly dripped down her body staining the sheets. Tasuki had a tear roll down his eyes staring at the dead girl.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The emperor was on his knees begging for him to help them with the girl. "Please Shōka is with her now. We need your help." The doctor looked back in confusion and in shock. "How can that be? Shōka died a year ago today." Nuriko and Hotohori looked at him in confusion. "Then who is that girl with Mizuki now?"

With that the two started to run back to the house as fast as their legs could carry them. The doctor took off his outfit and started to change himself. Hotohori had his sword out ready to attack in case. When they returned; they opened the door only to see Mizuki with a knife in her chest and a dead glare in her eyes.

Hotohori gasped at this. He felt his heart break into pieces. The 'Shōka' woman was calking like a deranged maniac. Her beautiful appearance was now a horrible monster. Mizuki continued to lay lifeless on the bed. Tasuki lost his temper and started to send his flames her way.

She managed to dodged them with ease but Hotohori managed to stab her in the chest out of anger. Tears were streaming down his eyes. The evil witch wrapped her tentacles around Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohoris body while lifting them in the air.

She squeezed them tight enough to crush bones. "I will strangle you till there is nothing left." As they struggled, they heard a loud yell. "HEY!" Everyone looked over to see Mizuki with the dagger still in her chest. She pulled it out and yelled "Fox magic! Salvum me auxilium amicis meis! rosea transmutatio"

Her body glowed brightly and she lifted her right hand into the air. From her fingers, five bright light streaks surrounded Mizuki. They wrapped around her body like a ribbon. When they disappeared, she was transformed into a pink fox warrior. On her hips were a hoop, and a long piece of ribbon attached to a stick.

Her right eye glowed brightly and he nails became claws. She grabbed her hoop and tossed it at the monsters tentacles slicing them off of her body. The group fell to the ground and Mizuki stood in front of them with the ribbon in her hands. Suddenly, a young looking man came in.

When Mizuki looked back, the demon girl grasped her waist causing her to scream. The demon wrapped her arms around the transformed girl and squeezed her tight enough to make Mizuki transform back into her normal form. Her wound was gone but she was still out cold.

The young man turned out to be the old doctor from before. "YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME YOU RIGHT WINGED BASTARD!" The demon flung Mizuki across the room leaving her slightly bleeding. Tasuki caught her and tried desperately to wake her up.

The doctor killed the demon in one blow. The house vanished and Mizuki slowly came too. She groaned and the Doctor came up to her. His hand glowed a bright red revealing a mark on his hand. "Suzaku seven." She said before falling asleep.

He just chuckled. He explained everything that happened in the past and how he was giving up of treating humans. In the end, he joined the Suzaku seven. Thats five down and two to go. Mizuki went to set up the camp again.

They had extra food from when they stayed at the inn so they didn't need to hunt. They all slept in the tent and everyone was in pairs. Mizuki and Nuriko slept in the same room to Hotohoris dismay.

Hotohori slept with Mitskage and Tasuki shared a room with Chichiri. Mizuki smiled in her sleep and unconsciously snuggled close to Nuriko for warmth. It had been a long time since she had slept with someone like this. She missed it so much.

Everyone was up and all packed by the time Mizuki woke up from her extended slumber. She sighed then got changed into a pair of white, cotton shorts and a light blue shirt. She had a pair of sneakers on her feet. She crawled out of the large but empty tent and started to take it down.

As she was doing this with the greatest of care, she suddenly screamed from a sharp pain in her hand that shot up her body. She looked down to see a chinese throwing star that was jammed into her right hand. She fell to the ground along with her tent Tasuki and Hotohori ran to her side.

"Mitskage. Don't heal this. Save your powers for an important or urgent time." Mitskage smirked. Suddenly, a man with silver hair jumped out from the shadows. "I have a message from Hanako." Mizuki gasped and cuddled to Tasuki in fear.

"She said 'Little bitch. Better be prepared. Get in my way and you will join your parents in hell. I will take everything and everyone you love and make it mine. Be prepared for that. We already have five members of the Seriyuu seven. Prepare for your death."

Mizuki started to get mad at the mention of her parents. The attacker took out a sword. Suddenly, a large ball of energy was thrown at him. It wasn't from Chichiri. The girl started to yell. "Tell that two face abortion bitch that if she ever speaks about my parents again that I will give her a worst punishment then hell itself. Tell her that we will not back down no matter what comes our way. I will protect my friends with my life. I am not going back to being alone AGAIN!" With that, another ball of was thrown out of Mizukis body, sending the attacker flying.

She panted hard then looked at her hands in shock. "You have the power of Chi protection you know." Chichiri said in his happy voice. She looked back confused then started to pack the tent up again. "What is it with that Hanako bitch always attacking you?"

Nuriko asked in anger. "Well. She has been like that ever since I found out her secret." After packing up her tent, she managed to get on the horse. "The scroll said the next Suzaku member will be in Jinrao. We better hurry." Tasuki jumped behind her and Chichiri road with Nuriko.

As they road the horses, Tasuki asked "Why does that girl hate you so much." Mizuki sighed. "She has hated me ever since I found out her secret.." Tasuki looked at her confused. "Shen she was fourteen, she had something called an abortion. Its a surgery that kills a baby inside her stomach before it is even born."

Tasuki looked at her shocked. "She was called the 'cheese platter' because she was always passed around by guys at every party. It's no shock that she got pregnant."

As they continued to ride. "Would you ever do that?" Mizuki laughed. "Yea right. If I ever got pregnant, I would have dropped out of school to raise it myself. But... I haven't even had my first kiss yet so... Anyway... Ever since I saw her exit the clinic, she has been tourchering me ever since.

Tasuki gripped his hands in anger. He then blushed remembering how he kissed her while she slept. After they traveled for hours and talking a lot of talking between Mizuki and Tasuki, they arrived at Jinrao at sun down.

She sighed and got off the horse with Tasukis help. They walked though the town to see it was full of life. "The scroll said that it will be a pair of twins. So lets get some sleep and we will start searching for them tomorrow."

Mizuki enter the in and asked for six rooms. "I'm sorry. But we only have three rooms available." She sighed and took then for six silver pieces. She took the room numbers and left the inn to tell the guys about the three rooms.

"They only have three rooms available so we are going to have to buddy up." Hotohori walked up to Mizuki and grabbed her hand. Mizuki blushed at his contact causing Tasuki and Nuriko to have a dark aura of jealousy around them. Tasuki and Chichiri shared a room while Mitskage and Nuriko shared a room.

They all left for there rooms. Tasuki entered his room only to press his ear against the wall to hear Mizuki and Hotohoris conversation. "You like that girl right?" Tasuki punched Chichiri in the face out of embarrassment.

* * *

With Mizuki:

They entered the room with Hotohori following from behind. "Why did you want to share a room with me anyway?" Hotohori watched her place her bag on the couch. "Because I love you." She looked back with shock in her eyes. "I will find a way to make you fall in love with me." She blushed deep into a shade of cherry red. "I-I-I'm going to go to the bath house." She grabbed 2 large, white towels, a smaller towel and her pajamas then ran out of the room with her hair flowing behind her.

She laid her back against the door trying to comprehend the scene that just happened. She shook her head and just headed to the baths. Once she entered the room, she felt her body be hit with steam. She entered the bath and took off her clothes. She wrapped one of the large towels around her body and the smaller one in her hair. She slowly crawled into the hot springs feeling her troubles melt away. She was nervous since this was a mix bath.

She looked at the scroll she wrapped in a plastic bag. "OK. One of the twins will have a symbol of demon on his or her foot and the other one meaning knowledge. So that means one will be stubborn and one will be smart." As she said this out loud, the door opened to reveal Tasuki in nothing but a towel. She gasped and turned around along with Tasuki after he saw her. "W-What are you doing in the mens bathroom?" He asked. "Its a mix bath Tasuki. For both men and women."

He gasped and saw the sign. "Oh sorry." She looked back. "As long as you keep your towel on, we will have absolutely no problems bathing together." He blushed at her word. She swam to a different corner allowing Tasuki to enter the bath. She sighed at the bath water. "This is so relaxing that I could just fall asleep." Tasuki blushed at her appearance. "If this is too weird I could go." He shook his head vigorously. "It doesn't bother me at all." She smiled "Good. Because I really didn't want to leave."

She sunk into the water. He smiled at her. Suddenly, she completely sank into the water. He gasped and tried to find her but the water was too clouded with bath salts, herbs, and steam that all he could see is white. As he was looking, Mizuki suddenly surfaced from the water, splashing him with the spa water. She giggled seeing his fire hair get slightly darker from the spa water. He looked angry as the water dripped from her hair.

She laughed while saying "I'm sorry. Your just an easy target." She laughed even harder. All of a sudden, Tasuki splashed Mizuki with the water. He laughed at her showing off the fangs. They ended up in a major splash fight. After a minute of splashing, Mizuki tripped and started to fall near the concrete floor. Tasuki gasped and caught her before she could hit the concrete, pulling her into his chest. When she was safe, Tasuki let her go and accidentally pinned her to the concrete. She gasped seeing him above her. Her body became red with blushing. Tasuki pulled himself back blushing.

"Well... It's late. I better be getting to bed. She grabbed her clothes and went behind a changing sheet. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail. She had an orange tank top with a pair of black shorts. She had a pair of blue slippers and came out of the changing area. Mizuki looked back to say "Nice abs." Before leaving the room and leaving Tasuki to sink down into the water with a blush on his face. She walked back to her room to see Hotohori without a shirt on.

She gasped and turned around. "Sorry for interrupting your changing." She waited outside till Hotohori pulled her into the room again. She gasped as he held her dearly. She tried wiggled out of his strong grasp. She looked back and said "I'll take the floor. You are probably use to the bed. I will take the floor." She made herself a little bed on the floor. As she was doing this... Hotohori said with a smile on his face, "Why don't we share the bed?" She gripped her hand tightly out of shock.

Mizuki looked back in wonder of his words. "It is large enough for you to sleep in there with me." She blushed at his words. "W-W- Wha-What are you s-s-saying?" She blushed. Hotohori walked up to her and carried her princess style to the bed. She blushed into his chest as he laid her down on the bed. Hotohori placed the covers over her body then crawled in next to her. He sighed closing his eyes for a good night sleep while she will completely freak out the entire night.

* * *

Mizuki woke up before his highness. She crawled out of bed with a major blush on her face. She felt her body temperature rise. With her fox hearing, she heard screams from the town. She changed into a light blue shirt with black leggings. She put on her white sneakers and without her knowing, her ear and tail popped out.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she arrived at the scene, a house was on fine. "My baby! My baby!" Mizuki gasped and ran into the burning building. Flames were glowing brightly as this happened. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of children crying.

With one jump, the fox girl was on the second floor. She smelled the scent of people. She entered the last room in the hallway. She kicked down the door with her foot and saw two young toddlers. A balance beam came crashing down towards the children.

Mizuki gasped and caught the beam before it could even come closer to then. Her head started to bleed. She gasped after throwing the beam away and picked them up in her injured arms. She headed to the door only to be stopped by a large flame. Her face got slightly burnt and the wood cut her skin but the children were safe from harm.

She wrapped them in her tail then did a tuck and roll to get out of the burning room. Mizuki ran as fast as she could then jumped off the hallway into the first floor causing the children to scream more. She managed to get the children safely out of the house.

She on the other hand had scars, bruises, and burns. Her eye was covered in blood from the balance beam injury. She handed the woman her toddlers. "Bless you. Bless you." She bowed and smiled. "My dolly." Mizuki looked down at one of the toddlers said. "My dolly. Its still inside." Mizuki looked back as her friends were coming. She looked back and ran inside. The door became sealed off by the rubble.

Mizuki ran up the stairs and found two dolls lying next to each other. She managed to grabbed them before a little piece of ash set them alight. The house started to collapse from above her. A balance beam collapsed onto her arm, making it crack. She gasped in pain then the floor boards gave away. She screamed and fell to the ground groaning in pain. The building was collapsing. She rolled near the wall then...

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

YAY ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTERS SONG IS 'FIRE BURNING' BY SEAN KINGSTON. I WILL UPDATE ASAP. BUT I WILL ALSO BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT A TASUKI LOVE...ONLY WITH TAMAHOME AND MIAKA IN THE MIX. THE NEXT AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE ABOUT THE NEXT BOOK. I CAN'T GET OVER TASUKI! I'M IN LOVE! OK...THATS JUST SAD.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Suzaku Warriors

Previously:

Mizuki ran up the stairs and found two dolls lying next to each other. She managed to grabbed them before a little piece of ash set them alight. The house started to collapse from above her. A balance beam collapsed onto her arm, making it crack.

She gasped in pain then the floor boards gave away. She screamed and fell to the ground groaning in pain. The building was collapsing. She rolled near the wall then...

* * *

Everyone gathered around the now destroyed and burned house. The rubble was still steaming from the tragic fire. Tasuki jumped into the destroyed house and dug through the debris trying to find Mizuki. He slightly got burnt as she was searching through the debris for the blue haired girl with a worried look on his face.

As he was doing this, under the debris, Mizuki lied under an old bookcase. She looked around and sighed in relief quietly; knowing she was still alive. She used her fox claws and scratched open the heavy bookcase. With all of her strength, she pushed off the wood and wreckage of the now destroyed house. Under her feet was burnt wood and ashes.

She carried the child toys out of the rubble. Mizuki handed the toddlers the toys. They giggled and the mother thanked Mizuki with all of her heart. Mizuki shook off the thanks as an act of kindness. She groaned in pain. Her body was covered in severe burns, bloody cuts, and she thinks she had a few concussions. She sighed at the now happy family who rejoiced.

All of a sudden someone had come up to hug her tightly in relief. She groaned in pain from the tight hug. Mizuki turned her head around to see that Hotohori is the one who is hugging her. "Thank the gods your still alright." She giggled at his words. She hugged everyone slightly with great protection to not hurt herself.

"That can't take me down. I'm part fox, I can't go down easily." She smiled at him with her fangs popping, her tail wagging like a puppies, and her scar on her eye slightly red from the fire when they heard a deep chuckle. Everyone but Mizuki turned to see a buff, blond man with long hair and a cocky smile. He was wearing armor from head to toe. "Well well..." He said with a deep chuckle. "

You survived the fire priestess of Suzaku?" She gasped and looked at the man with angry eyes. "You nearly killed two young children and burned down a house just to kill me?" He just smiled while saying "I'm Nakago. General of Kutou."

He just continued to smirk showing off his somehow perfect teeth. "How stupid can you be?" He gasped at her words with a confused face. "Those kids nearly died because of your idiotic mission." Mizuki started to move closer to him.

She got even more angry. "You are the biggest idiot in the world!" Suddenly, some of the ground started to either explode or catch fire from her anger. Her eyes became blood red with anger and rage. She slowly walked closer and closer to the man covered in metal.

"So look all high and mighty bastard whoever you are! You ever try to do that again to innocent people..." Mizuki was pushing the man backwards at this point. "I will hunt you down, rip your arms of, and feed your body to rabid dogs!" She got even more angry at the man who was twice her size.

With that she pushed the man to the ground causing him to gasp up at her widen eyes. Suddenly he chuckled deeply. "I like a woman who is feisty." She looked down at him confused. Nakago suddenly got up and took her hands into his. She gasped at this action. "Maybe I will make you my woman." She opened her eyes wide.

Tasuki and Hotohori had a look of major surprise on their faces which suddenly melted and turned into anger. Tasuki took out his tessen ready to strike. Mizuki grabbed his hand tightly and flipped him over her back, sending him to the ground with a large thud. She looked like a cocky woman when she did this. Her tail pointed up into the air.

Her ears her pointed up as she spoke. "Yea right. Like I would ever become your woman. You don't deserve someone like me. BAKA!" She turned around and walked with her group away from the hurt general. Nakago chuckled behind them slowly standing up. "What a creepy guy!" She said. She remembered that she had to say at the inn again.

She sighed at this. She missed spending nights in the woods, roasting rabbits, feeling closer to the ground. Tasuki looked at Mizukis sad face. "Whats wrong Mizuki? You seem depressed. She looked at at him with tired eyes.

Mizuki said "I don't think I can spend another night at the inn. I miss being in the woods; closer to mother earth. I think I will just camp out tonight." Mizuki grabbed her bag. "I feel more comfortable in the woods." As she was walking away, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She looked back at him.

"I'll join you. I'm used to the outdoors so I should join you." Tasuki said. Suddenly, everyone decided to check out of the inn. They walked into the woods to fins a clean camping area where there were less trees and the ground was soft. Mizuki started to deploy jobs.

"OK. I will pitch the tent for us to sleep in, Chichiri, you and Tasuki can go hunting for the food to cook and eat for tonight. Mitskage... You and Hotohori start collecting the firewood we need. Nuriko, start digging a ditch to put the logs in. We don't want to spread a wild fire."

Everyone nodded with her great plan and went to do there jobs. Tasuki and Chichiri walking into the woods near a crystal clear lake to fish and hunt for large, tender rabbits for dinner. Mitskage and the young Hotohori went off to collect as many longs and twigs as there arms can carry.

Nuriko started to dig a little, round, ditch to put the fire in and Mizuki pitched the large tent. After five minutes, Mizuki finished the tent. She looked over to Nuriko and said "Can you set the beds up for us to sleep. I will finished the ditch." Nuriko did a perfect sign and went to make the beds. After Mizuki dug the ditch, she took out some paper for the fire.

She then collected small amounts of leaves, pine cones, and a fire starter she brought. Hotohori and Miskage came back with arms fulls of logs. "Great. Put them right here." The two men placed the longs next to Mizuki. She piled the long tepee style like a little cylinder. She created another roticery for the food. Tasuki came back with eight fish and four large rabbits.

Mizuki took the rabbits and started to skin them for the meat. She stuck the fish on the roticery and tied the rabbits on the stick as well. After a few minutes of cooking, the rabbits were finished. When Mizuki took off the rabbits from the fire, they heard a loud rustling from behind the bushes.

Everyone got in there battle stance accept for Mizuki who was still tired from the fire. From out of the bushes came a pair of twins a boy and a girl. They both looked about fourteen years old with blond hair. They had bright blue eyes with a hint of silver. "Excuse me... Can you spare some food?" Mizuki motioned the twins to join them. Mizuki handed the twins each a fish on a stick.

They smiled and started to eat. The girl twin ate like a savage beast as the boy ate with more grace. "May I asked your names?" Mizuki asked. The boy swallowed. "I am Len. This is my younger sister Rin." "So what is it you two are doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Hotohori asked.

The girl pulled away from her food. "We are on the hunt for the priestess of Suzaku." Everyone looked at the twins in confusion. "We left our home for this mission because we are two of the Suzaku warriors. We must live up to our destiny." Len said with a triumphant smile. Mizuki giggled.

The twins looked over at the girl with a confused look on there young faces. "My name is Mizuki Yukimora. I am the priestess of Suzaku. These five are the other warriors of Suzaku." She pointed to each warrior. "Tasuki, Hotohori, Miskage, Chichiri, and Nuriko." The twins smiled and hugged each other. "We found them! We found them!"

Len got on his knees and bowed his head down to Mizuki like she was a goddess. "Priestess of Suzaku. Will you please let up join you as warriors and help you summon Suzaku?" She smiled and patted the young boys head gently like you would a cat. "You are welcome to join us." Everyone lifted there fish in the air as a celebration.

Mizuki declared "Now all we need is the 10 gems of Nature! We can then summon Suzaku!" She smiled along with everyone else as they cheered for victory. After they ate the tasty rabbit and fish dinner, Chichiri took Mizuki to a nearby waterfall where he fished before. "Why did you bring me here Chichiri?" She asked in a confused tone.

He just smiled like usual because of the mask. "This is where we will practice your Chi training." She smiled at him brightly. "Let us begin." She nodded with him. "We will start with simple meditation." For the next hour, Mizuki and Chichiri practiced using Chi magic, ways to summon it, and how to control it. "This is the power of Chi. We will continue this later." She smiled at him.

Little to there knowledge, they were being watched by an animal under Nakagos control. He just chuckled. "So this is your power? Chi magic?" He turned to Hanako. "Priestess. What of the message she has sent to you?" Hanako got incredibly angry at the message. She felt her anger boil over like a volcano.

"She went to far this time. I swear to you Mizuki... I will crush everything and everyone you love. I will summon Seriyuu and use one of my wishes to send you to hell." Hanako again chuckled like a maniac. Being the priestess is turning her into a psycho path.

Hanako ran back to her room alone. Nakago stared at the Mizuki in the looking glass. She was walking in the forest with Chichiri. "Oh yes Mizuki... You will be mine." He made the image vanish from sight and walked away with his cloak dragging behind him.

* * *

With Mizuki:

She said to the group "Everyone is going to have to share a room in the tent because it only has four rooms." Hotohori smiled. "I think I should pair with Nuriko. Chichiri and Tasuki, you will share a room, The twins will share a room and that leaves Mitskage and Hotohori."

With that, Mizuki entered the tent and then took the room closes to the left. Nuriko followed her. With a pull of the black string, the flap that separates the rooms rolled down. The blue haired girl sighed as Nuriko stared at her.

Mizuki looked at the purple haired cross dresser. "I don't know what to do. Hotohiri is starting to become obsessed with me and it gives me the creeps." Mizuki lied down on the soft futon. "Lets just get some sleep. We can figure it out tomorrow." Mizuki nodded then drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Authors Note:

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! OK Disclaimer time. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Its characters, or the vocaloid characters. I used Rin and Len as characters because I love them, I couldn't use Miku, and I was to lazy to make different chapters. I only own Hanako and Mizuki. This chapters song is call Battlefield By Jordan Sparks. I hope you like it and I will update as soon as I can. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my loving mother who will be going through a tough time in October. Thank you for reading. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Festivals and Confessions

Again, the now complete band of Suzaku warriors set off on there trip. This time, they were on there way back to the palace. As they rode along, they stumbled upon a peaceful looking village which was hanging beautiful decorations. "Excuse me miss. What's going on here?" Mizuki asked a local lady. "Tonight is the traditional summer festival of the gods. Everyone will be there." Mizuki smiled at the thought. "Maybe we should attend. It has been a while since we have had a break." Everyone smiled. "Sure!" "Why not." Everyone got off there horses. They walked through town and saw a local inn. They tied there horses to the in post. The majestic horses started to eat the food that was provided.

Mizuki and the gang entered the hotel and Mizuki walked up to the smiled when a man with auburn hair came up to the counter. He stared at Mizuki with his brown eyes in wonder and amazement. "Excuse me. Do you happen to have a few rooms available for tonight?" Mizuki flipped a small strand of her blue and orange hair out of her face behind her ear. The man nearly had a nosebleed as she did this. He kept staring at her sparkling eyes with lust filled eyes. "W-We have f-f-f-four rooms a-available for t-t-tonight." She smiled and took out her bag. "How much?" She smiled at him. "Eight silver coins or a gold piece." She smiled and took out a whole gold piece.

He took the piece and guided the group to there rooms. "Rin! Nuriko! Lets get ready together OK?" Mizuki pulled the two into the closes room slamming the door shut. With that, everyone looked at the door confused. Mizuki sighed and said "Sorry guys. I just didn't want to have to share the same room as Hotohori tonight." Nuriko nodded with Rin. "Lets get ready for the festival tonight. I'll help you if you help me." Nuriko had a sweet smile grow on her face. "I promise to make you the most beautiful girls I can." The blue haired girl said with a large grin across her face. Nuriko took out her make-up and said "Let's begin with the make up. Pick your colors." Mizuki smiled and chose the colors blue and purple to apply to her face.

Nuriko chose red and pink. Mizuki took Nuriokos hair and tied it into a loos bun with two strands that gently fell on both sides of her face. In her hair, she put a white flower hair stick with little balls that brought out her hair color. Rin only needed to add a black flower hair stick in her short hair. Nuriko started to tie Mizukis hair into a high ponytail with a black ribbon when Mizuki started to talk like she was sad. "Hey. I'm sorry that Hotohori fell in live with me. I don't feel for him like that." Nuriko looked at her confused. "I have feelings for someone else. I don't think he will ever love me back. If Hotohori found out... his head would be as good as sliced. Hotohori is scary when it comes to me."

Nuriko sighed after tying Mizukis hair into a loose pony tail with some flowers in it. He knelled in front of the sad girl. "Look. I am sorry for you. I don't care anymore. Now... Let's make that guy eat his heart out." Mizuki smiled at him and Nuriko started to work on the make up. Mizuki had her eyelids a light blue with a purple outline. Her lips were painted with a purple lip stick and her cheeks were a pale pink. Mizuki transformed Nuriko with pink eye shadow and red lipstick. She then put peach eye shadow on Rins face with clear lip gloss and pink blush. From her emergency bag, Mizuki took out a silk light blue Kimono. Nuriko had his own kimono. His was a pink female one with flowers placed in all sorts of spots across the silk fabric.

The wide sleeves reached down to his chest and he wore the traditional sandals. The belt had little swirls around it and it was a light eggshell color. Rin had a light lemon colored Kimono with little heart designs and a matching black belt. Mizuki wore a light blue kimono with thin spaghetti straps. Her belt had a purple floral pattern with little circles like bubbles. The sleeves started down at her elbows. The trimming was a shiny, darker blue like little scales. She looked like a little goddess. "Now let me finish your hair." Nuriko said. Nuriko grabbed some small sparkly flower clips that reflected in the moonlight. She placed them in her hair gently. With a knock on the door, "Hey. Were ready." The girls and Nuriko came out of the room.

Everyone stared at them in awe. Hotohori wore traditional royal robes. Miskage wore his usual outfit. Len had a male version of Rins kimono outfit which made them look even more alike. Chichiri wore his monk robes and Tasuki had on a traditional, male kimono that was completely red (Inuyasha clothes) with Mizukis necklace hanging out. Hotohori and Tasuki couldn't help but stare at Mizuki in her kimono. "Listen. The festival is about to start. We better get going." Everyone nodded. Chichiri took Mizuki by the arm while Rin was escorted by Len. They all walked out of the inn with eyes staring at them. Night had already fallen as the gang was getting dress and the stars shone bright across the sky.

The chinese lanterns were glowing brightly along the town making it shine as bright as a Christmas tree. Little booths were set up everywhere. There were some with masks, some with food, some with jewelry. A whole variety of stands for them to take pleasure in. "This place is beautiful." Mizuki said with an excited yell. Tasuki smiled. "Lets have as much fun as we can! We deserve it after all that we have done with this trip." Everyone cheered. Miskage took Chichiri, Len and Rin with him to check out the food. Mizuki was being chased bu Hotohori, Tasuki, and Nuriko to a bow and arrow game. She paid the kind man a copper piece. She lined up her instrument for the center of the target.

She slowly released the arrow from her grasp, sending it flying across the booth. It hit the center of the target causing her to scream with joy. The old man at the counter gave Mizuki a little stuffed fox. She smiled and hugged the toy bowing to him deeply. "It's so fluffy." They walked past all sorts of booths. On one of the booths, a test your strength thing. "Can anyone lift something as heavy as this? I guess I win then." Nuriko walked up behind the man. With one hand, he was in the air while Nuriko held a smile on his face. Nuriko started to spin the large man while I gave everyone a thumbs up. "OK! HOW LONG CAN I KEEP HIM SPINNING FOLKS?! ANYONE GOT A GUEST FOR ME?" Everyone started to clap with entertainment as he did this and the guy started to get even more dizzy.

Mizuki looked over to the left to see a jewelry booth filled with sparkling jewelry. She walked over to it to see a beautiful necklace. It was a heart shaped necklace. The heart was split down the middle. A young woman came up to her. "Ahh. You have a keen eye young lady. This is a special necklace." Mizuki looked at the lady confused. The blond young lady took the necklace off of its place. Mizuki stared at it. Meanwhile, Nuriko came back with a large mask. "Hey look. I won a prize." Tasuki smiled. "Mizuki where too next?" The gang looked to see that Mizuki is not there next to them. Everyone looked around to see her near a jewelry booth. Everyone walked over to hear the booth lady speak.

"There is actually a legend about this town." Mizuki looked interested about this legend. "Down by the river, there is a concrete bridge with a heart design on both sides. When the moon comes out from behind the clouds, the bridge glows a purple blue because of the water. Legend says, that a man and a woman from long ago met, got married, and died on that bridge. They say that if you confess your love and kiss the person you love while the water glows, your love will last forever, just like the first couples did." Mizuki gasped and then smiled at this. Tasuki got to thinking about the bridge while clutching the fox necklace that Mizuki had given him long ago.

Mizuki smiled. "That is so interesting." With that, the group left to continue to look around. As they looked around, they saw a stage where people were singing. "Oh. A concert booth." Nuriko had a devilish grin on his face. "Hey Mizuki. Why don't you go up?" Mizuki looked at the man in womens clothes with confusion on her face. "I bet you would be really good." Mizuki gulped. "Why not." She handed Nuriko the fox animal. She walked up on stage. "OK FOLKS! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ANOTHER TAKER!" Mizuki held onto her stomach as she heard some people were talking about her scar. She swallows all of the air she could fit into her lungs till they almost popped. Slowly, she began to sing.

 _mauiuegare SUZAKU miracle ra_

 _densetsu ga ugoki deshite_

 _hontou no watashi ga hirogaru_

 _(tookuhibiku UO AI NI) anata ni michibikarete_

 _(mesameteyuku tamashii) hikari dasu mou hitotsu no sekai_

 _ito oshii hito no tameni_

 _ima nan ga dekiru kana? kanau wanai yume wa nai yo!_

 _massuguni shinjiteru ten to chi no ai ni aru_

 _mekurumeku bouken ni muchuu_

 _(egao misete NI HAO MA)anata ni mimamorarete_

 _(ai wa hikaru seiza)omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki isshou ichido no de ai tamashii_

 _ni itandene donna toki datte ai wa sukuidato omoukara ito oshii hito no tameni ima nani ga dekiru_

 _kana kanauwanai yume wa nai yo! massuguni shinjiteru_

 _(mugen heto hirake fushigi yuugi)_

Everyone stared at the girl in awe. Suddenly, the crowed applause like there life depended on it. A few whistles came her way causing her to smile. She was handed a little prize then she walked off the stage with a smile of her face. Tasuki stared at her in awe the entire time, like he was memorized by her. The moon started to shine brightly above there heads. Mizuki smiled at the moon. Tasuki saw that Hotohori had left the group for something unknown. "Hey Mizuki. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and started to walk away with the red head bandit. The sound of the festival was slowly fading away. They came across a small bridge. "Oh! Is this the bridge from the legend? So cool."

Tasuki had a nervous look on his face. "Tasuki? Are you OK? You seem nervous." He inhaled deeply. "Listen Mizuki... For a while... there is something I have been wanting to say to you." She looked at him with very confused eyes. "I just can't take it anymore." Mizuki looked at the distressed Tasuki. "What is it? You can tell me if you want to." Tasuki tightened his hands into fist. "Mizuki... I-" He was straining his words and he then started to sweat. All of a sudden, she was brought into a tight hug. Without them knowing, the moon was out from the clouds just like the legend. Mizuki opened her eyes wide. "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. She gasped at his words. "I love you! I love you!" He hugged her tighter into his chest with tears gently dripping down his cheek.

She blushed at his passionate words. "I can't take one more minute without telling you how much I love you." She smiled and hugged him back; causing him to gasp. "I love you too Tasuki. I have for a while. I just thought that you would never return my love... so I kept it hidden. I-" Tasuki pulled back looking deep into her eyes. "But... How can you love someone like me? Especially with this?" She covered her scared eye with her palm. Tasuki took her hand away from her face. "Your unique. Your special. Your the person I fell in love with. And now... Your the person I'm gonna kiss." She gasped as Tasuki slowly started to lean in. With his eyes locked on Mizukis, he took a step closer.

She wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life. Mizuki wanted to know everything about the boy standing in front of her. And more than anything, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She softly closed her eyes as he leaned in, feeling his warm breath against her face as he was just inches away from her lips. Just as the longing became unbearable, Tasukis lips met Mizukis. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Mizuki threw her arms slowly around Tasukis neck as she lost herself in his sweet breath and soft lips. Slowly, he trailed his rough hands to her face gently cupping it. Slowly, she trailed her hands down his back trying to pull him closer. As if on cue, fireworks then burst into the night sky, lighting it up.

The couple didn't pay any mind to the beautiful balls of light in the sky. Tasuki moved one of his hands to the small of her back as she gently laced her fingers into his wild locks of flame orange hair. They pulled back with Mizuki panting slightly. She giggled. "That... That was... My first kiss..." She blushed deeply. Tasuki chuckled. "Well then... Here comes your second." Tasuki leaned in with more passion then before. Mizuki closed her eyes, slowly kissing back with as much force. Softly, Tasuki licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance. She innocently opened her mouth while Tasuki lazily slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of their tongues massaging together. As things were getting even more heated up, they heard screams coming from the distance.

They gasped and ran towards the screams. Mizuki felt her lips tingle from the kiss. As they entered the town, booths were set on fire, people were screaming for mercy and there were bloody corpses all over the ground causing Mizuki to scream. She covered her eyes lightly. Another scream came from her direction. She looked over to see a man actually ripping the head off of a young woman. When Mizuki saw that a young child was lying lifeless in front of her, Mizuki lost her temper. At the top of her lungs, she yelled "Ultamate vulpes bellator transmutatio!" Both her eyes glowed white and her body was surrounded by a ball or bright light. With this, everyone stared at the girl in awe. "Personalitatem mutatio ! Ultamate forma!" The light glowed brighter causing an explosion like action.

* * *

Authors Note:

YAY! THERE TOGETHER NOW! I hope you liked this chapter. DISCLAIMER TIME! Sadly... I do not own any Fushigi Yuugi or Vocaloid. I only own Hanako and Mizuki! I have two songs for chapter. One is "Stand by you" By Carrie Underwood and the other is "Stay with me" By Jason. What will await out characters in the next chapter? The song Mizuki sang was the opening from Season one. I do hope you like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. I will see you again!


	12. Chapter 12: Ultimate Fight and Sacrafice

Quick Note:

There is blood, guts, gore, and some foul language. Readers beware. ENJOY!

* * *

Previously:

The couple didn't pay any mind to the beautiful balls of light in the sky. Tasuki moved one of his hands to the small of her back as she gently laced her fingers into his wild locks of flame orange hair. They pulled back with Mizuki panting slightly. She giggled. "That... That was... My first kiss..." She blushed deeply. Tasuki chuckled. "Well then... Here comes your second." Tasuki leaned in with more passion then before.

Mizuki closed her eyes, slowly kissing back with as much force. Softly, Tasuki licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance. She innocently opened her mouth while Tasuki lazily slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of their tongues massaging together. As things were getting even more heated up, they heard screams coming from the distance.

They gasped and ran towards the screams. Mizuki felt her lips tingle from the kiss. As they entered the town, booths were set on fire, people were screaming for mercy and there were bloody corpses all over the ground causing Mizuki to scream. She covered her eyes lightly. Another scream came from her direction. She looked over to see a man actually ripping the head off of a young woman.

When Mizuki saw that a young child was lying lifeless in front of her, Mizuki lost her temper. At the top of her lungs, she yelled "Ultamate vulpes bellator transmutatio!" Both her eyes glowed white and her body was surrounded by a ball or bright light. With this, everyone stared at the girl in awe. "Personalitatem mutatio ! Ultamate forma!" The light glowed brighter causing an explosion like action.

* * *

Mizuki shouted the magic words and she was wrapped in a glowing ball that levitated into the air. Wind started to wildly spin around her. Tasuki looked at the ball in fear of what was happening. Piece by piece, her clothes started to tear off her body like tissue paper and burn into pure ash. The smoke and light hid her now naked body and the ash surrounded her body; creating a cocoon of dust and petals. Suddenly, her breast grew in size along with her hips. Long tentacles started to wrap around her body and squeeze her tight enough to cut the circulation off from her blood with was pulsing through her body. The tentacle that was wrapped around her chest vanished reveling a black, skin tight top.

Her breasts were covered with separate metal protectors and the neckline was wrapped around her neck exposing her shoulders and arms. The tentacles around her lower hips and thighs vanished next. Around her waist was a short matching warrior skirt with a gold design surrounding her waist and hip that was about four inches above her knees with a pair of shorts underneath. The skirt connected with the top, turning into a dress. On her right side was a samurai sword and on her left was a mini hand gun. In between her breast was a short dagger with a pagan star on the handle.

Her hair levitated into the air and became longer till it reached her legs and her ears popped out of her head. Chunks of her hair started to change color rapidly like a river flowing. Soon, were hair was like a large rainbow. It was tied into a high ponytail with a hair clip that looked like a crown. Her claws grew till that was razor sharp. She grasped the small of her back gently pulling away. A thick beam of light came from where she tugged and she wrapped it around her body three times. The light vanished and turned into a fluffy tail. Both of her eyes changed into a rainbow color and her face was covered with warrior makeup.

On her forehead was a Hecate's wheel which gave her all of her power. The light vanished, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. She landed on the ground on one knee and a fist to the floor. Her hair and tail swayed gently in the calm breeze. Her ears pointed up as she slowly rose from the ground, her armor clanking together. Her fangs pointed from her mouth and she looked as if she could kill someone. The small army stared at the transformed girl with slight fear but then drew their weapons; preparing to kill the girl without any hesitation. Mizuki took out her sword from the holder with speed matching a god.

It glowed lightly against the moonlight. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" She yelled at her group not taking her eyes off of the army. The Suzaku warriors started to get everyone out of the way quickly; not leaving a single soul behind in fear of what would happen. When the streets were empty, the girl got in her battle stance. The smell of baked goods and flowers filled the air as the breeze blew gently across her face. All at once, the warriors came up to the girl yelling at the top of their lungs as a type of battle cry. "This is for the town you destroyed. You fucking assholes!" She took a large jump into the air dodging the attacks of the large men.

Now behind them, Mizuki took her sword. She drew it behind her back taking a hard swing and stabbed one of the warriors though the stomach with all of her might. Blood gushed out of the wound like a geyser and he fell to the ground lifeless and limp. Drops of crimson plasma spattered on Mizuki and her warrior outfit; her sword was splattered blood red as she stared at the now lifeless warrior. She giggled like an insane maniac with the vital fluid splattered all over her face and stared at the other warriors with a burning blood lust in her powerful gaze. "OH FUCK YA! THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!" Everyone came back to see that the new Mizuki was covered in blood spatters and corpses from the army were all over the ground under her feet.

She held out her hand causing it to glow and her eyes to become a fire red. "Burn these weapons to the ground, making sure there never found." Suddenly, the wooden weapons held in their hands burned and turned into a pile of ashes. The warriors screamed as they got burnt by the blaze and took out there metal weapons for the attack. With a tight grip on the sword she held, she screamed and started to slice at the other warriors. They fell to the ground lifeless as more blood spattered onto her body. Some body parts were laying blat on the ground. She started to slice off limbs, heads, cutting open stomachs and ripping out organs.

Slowly, the blood trailed down her stomach as she was creating a massacre. A soldier crashed his sword blade against hers; causing sparks to form against the crashing metal. Mizuki held her hand to the side. "ICE BLADE!" She yelled. Forming from her hand was a yard long jagged blade made of pure ice. She swung back around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs along with a stab to the eye with her ice blade, he howled in torment but still raced towards Mizuki like he was not in pain. "Give me the power of the light, out of mind out of sight." A large flash of light flashed and she vanished.

The solider looked confused looked around in a circle for the girl Mizuki suddenly appeared behind him. She gave him a sharp punch to the jaw; it was powerful enough to knock him out. She bent down and shoved her hand into his stomach, pulling out an appendix. She crushed the organ in her hand making some blood splatter into her mouth. She licked the blood off of her lips causing the warriors to stare at her in pure terror at the transformed girl. Mizuki stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of the fallen warriors nose and gums. She hit another warrior in the jaw and he spat out a few teeth then collapsed to the ground.

A warrior came up from behind her and tried to attack her with an ax. Everyone, especially the young Tasuki stared at Mizuki with a shocked and scared look on their faces like she was a freak and as if her life was in danger. The warrior took a slice, chopping Mizukis arm off. She screamed and held her arm in agony. She took her dismembered arm, placing it back onto her shoulder. "Heal." She said. Her arm glowed and was suddenly reattached like nothing had happened. The warrior stared in shock as the injured girl ran towards him. Mizuki managed to slice his neck, tearing out his vocal cords so that he could not speak.

Tasuki and everyone else stared at her in shock. She took some of the blood that had spattered off of her face and licked it off of her finger. "Grow up these vines big and strong, tie them up to do no wrong." Large, green vines burst up from the ground like they were snakes, wrapping around the men in a tight hold that cut off her air supply. She used this chance and sliced through the warrior's stomach sending them to the ground. Another large warrior came up to her. His fist collided with her check, shattering a tooth. Blood filled her mouth, the pain blinding, but she raised my arms up in time to block his next punch.

He fell to the ground when she broke his stance, arms and legs entangled with the grass. A tall warrior came up to her and tried to hit her with his large hammer. She jumped in time and wrapped her hands around his neck, digging her fingernails into his flesh causing blood to lightly trickle down. Her blood lust grew. He made a chocking sound, and pulled back hard. She used her leverage to grab his head and slam his temple into the concrete ground. "This is for the people you have terrorized." She watched as his eyes dilated, and blood began to flow from his head. He seemed to sway, dizzy, so she knocked him to the ground.

She took her gun out and shot another three army men. With the loud bag, they fell to the ground; blood gushing from their heads. A warrior managed to stab her with a spear. Now, finally in a position to retaliate well, she proceeded to punch him repeatedly till his face became dented. His hands raised sluggishly, slick with blood as he tried to grab her wrists to make her stop. It was easy to swat them aside, disorientated as he was, and she swung her elbow down with crushing force against his nose. There was a loud crunching sound, and his nose began to spew blood and it flowed like a river.

He lay there, his breath wheezing and eyes closed as a bubble of blood formed at the corner of his mouth and popped. Tasuki had his eyes filled with worry for the girl he loves. Blood was gushing from her wound as he took out his blade. Suddenly, a warrior came up from behind and hit her hard enough to crash through a booth, making it crumble in top of her. After a minutes of silence, she came up crashing though the wood with wounds and splinters now all over her body. Now there faces coated in the red liquid that was draining down onto their chests, staining her black dress. Even though the dress was as black as an unlit sky, the crimson gore burst-ed against the dress.

As she crouched to stand, he lunged forward, tackling her backwards. His breathing was rapid, and she cried out as his hands neared her neck. He tightened his fingers around Mizukis throat, cutting off her air supply and she gasped loudly at his tight fingers. She gulped and gasped for breath, digging her fingernails into his wrists, trying to dislodge him from her neck. Desperation to breath overtook her, and despite the pain she began to thrash and buck under him. The edge of her vision went dark, so using her last bit of strength she brought her knee up hard into his groin. He cringed, but continued his steely grip.

She repeated the process once more, then again, and his fingers loosened a bit, and he began shaking. Seeing her chance, she lunged forward and sunk her fangs into his neck. His skin popped under her jaws, his blood and her blood mingling until they were one and the same. The girl then shoved her hand into his chest, wrapping her fingers and claws around his beating heart sending fear into his eyes. She ripped off a large piece of flesh from his neck then ripped out his warm heart; sending him to the ground dead. She dropped the heart to the floor and used her boot to crush it. She looked at the large crowed of warriors.

Her eyes glowed white and she said "Let ice glow up from the vein, surrounding them in icy pain!" Slowly, Ice began to grow up from the ground surrounding a few warriors in cold ice, causing them to scream. She continued to stab every warrior that got in her way. Her eyes glowed black. Her body was surrounded with a dark aura that everyone can see. Her hair flew up in the air causing more fear to enter their bodies. She jumped in front of her group with her fangs glaring and said loudly with death in her voice "This is for the children!" She had a deep growl as she said with pure evil in her heart "Bring these men a painful death... Let them rot... till there's nothing left."

The remaining men gasped for air as if they were in pain. They started to fall to the ground as their skin started to peel off of their bodies. Slowly, they turned into skeletons with blood gushing from where their skin once was. After all the warriors fell to the ground, when they were nothing but bones, she took a sword and dismembered more body parts till they were in pieces. They then turned to dust causing them to fly away in the breeze. Both her blood and the blood of the now dead warriors dripped down her lips. She turned to face the warriors with an evil glare. She looked down around Tasukis neck to see her favorite necklace.

She gasped and rubbed her head. "T-Ta-Suki?" Her body glowed like a light bulb and she reverted back to normal still covered in blood. She gasped and tears started to roll down her face as she covered her mouth. "Don't... Look at me..." Everyone continued to stare at her in awe at what she had just done. Tears gently streaming down her eyes. "DON'T LOOK!" With that, she ran away from the town, blood slowly dripping with her, leaving a path. As everyone else stared in shock, Tasuki gasped and ran after her five minutes after she ran into the deep forest. She stopped from time to time to catch her breath.

Once, she looked back, she saw that Tasuki was chasing after her. She ran faster to find a little creek. Her mind went back to the confession Tasuki had given her. She ran into the lake to try to get the blood and her sins washed off of her. The blood dripped away but she still felt dirty. Tears streamed down her eyes. "There is no way Tasuki will love a monster like me now." She sighed and took out the dagger. "Its the end of the line for me." She grasped the blade with both of her hands and lifted it high into the sky. She lost all hope and she shed more tears from the fear. She knew everyone would be better off. With one more thought of Tasuki, she gripped the blade tighter...

* * *

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of its characters. I only own Hanako and Mizuki! Song of the chapter: Fight Song by Rachel Platten. What will happen to our Mizuki next chapter? Will Tasuki find her in time? What will happen with Hanako? Your questions will be answered in chapter 13! I can't wait! Thank you all for reading my book and I am sorry if it is bad. I will try to make it better! See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Saved and Loved

Previously:

She stopped from time to time to catch her breath. Once, she looked back, she saw that Tasuki was chasing after her. She ran faster to find a little creek. Her mind went back to the confession Tasuki had given her. She ran into the lake to try to get the blood and her sins washed off of her. The blood dripped away but she still felt dirty. Tears streamed down her eyes. "There is no way Tasuki will love a monster like me now."

She sighed and took out the dagger. "Its the end of the line for me." She grasped the blade with both of her hands and lifted it high into the sky. She lost all hope and she shed more tears from the fear. She knew everyone would be better off. With one more thought of Tasuki, she gripped the blade tighter...

* * *

Tasuki ran as fast as his legs could carry him looking for his Mizuki. He followed some footprints that she had left from the mud and some of her blood. He saw a piece of her clothing caught against a branch. The bandit continued to run until he saw his target. He looked past the trees to see Mizuki coming out of the water, shaking the excess off. The blood was no longer on her body but tears were staining her face. He watched her from behind the trees quietly, trying not to scare her away. To him, she looked like an angel coming out of the water. She was talking to herself and looked as if she was in pain.

He started to run towards her when he saw a small blade in her hands. She slowly raised it above her head while looking up with it. When the red head bandit saw the small shiny blade tightly grasped in her small hands and ready to stab herself with it directly in the heart. He quickly went into action before he could realize what he was doing. He jumped over several logs and ran from behind the bushes closing up to the girl. "NO!" Tasuki yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran faster then he had ever before in his life.

She looked back only to be hugged and then pushed to the ground by the red head bandit with sadness and anger in his eyes. She struggled under his grasp begging him to let her kill herself. "NO LET ME DO IT!" She started to cry trying to push the dagger down into her chest. He grabbed the dagger from her grasp and threw it far into the lake. Mizuki screamed and punched Tasuki to the ground. She trudged into the water trying to find the magic dagger to rid the world of someone as evil as looked all over then heard splash sounds from behind.

She ignored them and continue to search for the dagger faster when she spotted it near the waterfall due to a reflection from the moon. Mizuki tried to get it only to be very tightly hugged by Tasuki with fear in his voice. "What the fuck do ya think ya are doing to yourself woman!?" Mizuki cried more. "After what I did... to those warriors... After... I killed them... I deserve to die!" She was running towards the dagger only to be held tighter by Tasuki pulling her into his now soaked chest.

"Don't be so stupid! Do you know what would have happened if you haven't killed the army? Everyone in that town would be dead!" He gently kissed her hair, causing Mizuki to gasp and push him away to the water. "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! How can you kiss a monster like me?! How can you do it?! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING EVEN LOOK AT ME?!" She walked back up to the land. He followed her and turned away from him facing the water. "That girl wasn't you! You are kind, caring, the exact opposite of her!" She cried harder and yelled louder. "NO! THAT WAS ME! A DIFFERENT PART OF ME!"

Tasuki looked at her in confusion. "What are ya talking about? I don't get it." She cried more. "Because of me being a fox, I have to suffer through something so horrible that can ruin my entire life if just one person found out." Mizuki cried as Tasuki looked at her with a confused and concerned look. Her wounds from the fight still lightly bleeding because it has not properly healed or have properly been treated. "The truth is... Foxes like me have two sides to them. A light side... and a dark side. The lighter half lets us be happy, cheerful, and feel all emotion... Like how I love you."

Tasuki smiled and nodded. "But the dark side... has no emotion at all. I have been on the border of the light and dark side before I met you. My dark side doesn't care about anything or anyone. When she snaps... she doesn't care what happens. SHE KILLS PEOPLE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Mizuki looked down at her hands imagining them covered in blood. "She has no feeling. She only has a blood lust. She just..." Mizuki broke down again crying even harder than before.

She clutched her chest tightly as if she was having a heart attack. "There is no way that you can ever love a monster like me. I should just kill myself... Rid the world of... A beast like me." Tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall from both the pain of her wounds and the pain of her truth. Tasuki gasped at her passionate words and it felt like a stab to the heart. He got up from the ground to walk in front of her slightly crouching down to her level. She stared at him with blood shot eyes from the tears. He cupped her face and gently kissed her.

She pulled back violently and looked away. "You are the one I love. You are the only person I will ever love." She couldn't look him in the face. Tasuki took out the necklace that she'd given him. "You gave me this to prove your trust to me." She only looked at the precious necklace. Mizuki started to shake from the mental breakdown. "This proves your trust and love for me." He then took out the necklace that he found while he was looking for Chichiri. Slowly he put it around her neck, carefully trying not to hurt any of her wounds. Mizuki stared at the jewelry.

It was a light blue frozen heart necklace. Around the front was thin golden metal swirls. The necklace was actually glowing in the dark like a lantern in a cave. She gasped at its beauty. Her eyes shined as she gently took it in her hand. "Tasuki..." She breathed. "This is beautiful..." He just smiled. "Not as beautiful as you are." Mizuki then again gasped as he said that and as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Mizuki I fell in love with ya for who ya are. Ever since ya saved me from drowning I have owed ya my life. When I became a warrior... I thought I would never get a chance with you."

She felt her heart beat faster "I can't take one more minute without telling you how much I love ya. I can't live without ya now. Just stay by my side. Please." She started to cry more at his very passionate words. "I swear to love ya for as long as I live." She crushed her eyes shut. "Are you sure you can love a monster like me?" Tasuki turned her body around to face him. A light blush appeared on her face as he stared at her with his auburn eyes. "Stay with me Mizuki. I can't live without you." He trailed his fingers through her long hair. He leaned in gently tilting her face up.

Within seconds, his lips gently but passionately pressed against hers. She felt her whole body fill with passion and electricity as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gently trailed her still shaking hand up to his cheek just to feel his warm skin. His lips massaged hers till they started to lightly bruise. Mizuki can feel his heartbeat just by his cheek. Tasuki started to deepen the kiss trailing one of his hands up her back, causing her to moan and her lips to bruise more. He pulled back with both of them panting for the vital air they need. "We both should just... head back."

Tasuki said in between breaths. "The others are probably looking for us." Mizuki looked up at him. "I would... but my dark half used so much energy... I think I might..." With that, she fell into his chest. He just stared at her then gently kissed her head. "Your my little fox now." The fanged bandit took her in his arms and carried her back into the woods. As he exited the woods, he saw that the group was still there. Everyone gasped as Tasuki came out with the out cold Mizuki in his arms. As he approached the worried group, Nuriko asked "What happened to her?"

Tasuki explained everything that happened by the river including the suicide attempt except he left out the love confession and the kiss. "I gave her the necklace to prove that there is someone who cares and excepts her for who she is." Nuriko took the out cold girl and Miskage then started to heal her wounds. Meanwhile, Mizuki was lying on a a bed in the palace. She groaned in her sleep, lightly shaking her head back and forth. She slowly opened her eyes to see fiery red hair and a fanged mouth.

"Hey Tasuki. Where am I?" She asked. "Your in the Konan palace, ya have been asleep for a day." Mizuki groaned slowly sitting up. "Tasuki... Thank you so much. You save me." The fanged bandit took her hand and gently kissed it. "Anything for my little fox." She blushed and kissed the back of his hand. He did a fang smirk. They shared a small kiss."You do know that if Hotohori finds out about us... your head will be as good as gone." She said in a giggle. Tasuki sighed. "I'll die happy." As they were about to kiss again, the mood was interrupted by her stomach growling like a very wild animal.

They just giggled. "I better let everyone know your away and bring you some food. You must be starving." Her stomach growled again causing Tasuki and Mizuki to chuckle. He leaned into her neck and kissed down her shoulder to her little fingertip leaving small kisses down her whole arm. She blushed with shivers moving up and her body.

He smiled and gently kissed her again, claiming her lips as his own. Her stomach growled causing the two to giggle lightly. "I am going to get you something to eat. Wait here for me." She nodded and he gave her a small wink as he left her. Mizuki fell back on the bed and with a blush on her face. Mizuki took out her journal and started to write.

* * *

Little to there knowledge that Hanako had a spy animal to watch over Mizuki. "So... The redhead is the one she is in love with? Well then... Lets break her from there and move on." She did an evil chuckle. "Nakago! Lets prepare something fun." Hanako looked out the window. "I want to make sure that Mizuki is nothing but miserable." Hanako took a flower out of a vase near by.

"I will take everything she loves and crush it with my own hands." She said as she crushed the once beautiful flower, turning it into a flat and broken stick. "I entrust this mission to you." Nakago nodded and prepared a plan which pleases lady Hanako and gets Mizuki in his arms. "Tasuki... Watch your back." Nakago left with his cloak dragging behind him.

* * *

Journal Entry:

 _I feel so happy today. My dark side came out and I ended up killing a small army. I tried to kill myself to wash away my sins but my bandit in shining armor came to save me. We have all the Suzaku warriors and now we need to find the gems of nature. I hope we can do this quickly._

 _I don't want to keep people from their lives. Also... I just got a major confession from Tasuki. I am so happy I could explode. He took my first kiss and I just can't stop smiling. I remember the way his lips felt against mine. They were so soft and moist. In my world, my life cannot be any more perfect._

 _I could just explode right now. Although, because I am from another world, it might not work out. But I cannot focus on that now. Now that we have all of the Suzaku warriors, we are back at the palace. Now all we need are the 10 Gems of Nature. I wonder how we can find them? We will have to see. Goodbye for now._

* * *

Mizuki closed her journal and hid it under her pillow. She slowly got up still slightly dizzy and changed into more comfortable clothes. After she finished changing, Tasuki came back with a plate big enough for the whole Suzaku team. "Since ya have been out for a long time, I figured ya might be really hungry." Mizuki smiled at him cheerfully. "Thank you Tasuki." He moved even closer to her gently biting her ear. She gasped and lightly moaned at his fangs. She gently gripped onto his arm, trying to stop him in fear of being swept away.

She gently sputtered "Tasuki... We shouldn't." He just giggled at her reaction. "I love teasing you." With that, Mizuki and Tasuki spent the entire night talking and eating the meal Tasuki had brought her. "So you say you don't like women because of your five sisters?" He nodded laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head eating a takayaki ball. "I rather not talk about my past just yet. When we have been together for a long time, I will spill my guts out to you." He continued to eat the dessert balls. Mizuki looked at him concerned.

She stroked his head. "Despite everything, don't you ever miss them? Even a little." Tasuki thought for a moment while eating a dumpling. "Sometimes. Once in a while. But then I just get over it." Mizuki sighed. "What are there names?" He sat up. "There is Aidou, Ayame, Izumi, Maki, and the twins Takaro and and Tomoko." She smiled. "What is your real name? I am just wondering." He sighed. "Its Shun'u Kou."She smiled at him. "I like it. But I will still call you Tasuki." He chuckled. "Good." They ended up falling asleep talking.


	14. Chapter 14: Going Back and Secret Love

The next day, Mizuki woke up to see Tasuki sleeping with a bowl on his face along with crumbs on his lip. She giggled and quietly got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a matching tee shirt. She decided to let Tasuki sleep as she exited the room. The happy girl walked down the hallway into the gathering room where everyone but Chichiri and Tasuki sat. Nuriko ran up and hugged her with a tight grip. "NURIKO! CHOCKING! CHOCKING!" She managed to choke out. Nuriko let go causing Mizuki to gasp deeply for air.

She coughed hard while saying "Wheres Chichiri?" Hotohori said "He went to Mt. Taikyoku to inform Taiitsukun about our progress with summoning Suzaku." She nodded when Tasuki came in yawning loudly. "Hey Tasuki! Sleep well?" Mizuki said. He just nodded and walked towards the table where breakfast sit. Everyone sat down when Chichiris hat appeared out of nowhere. From within the hat, Chichiri floated out like magic. "So cool." Chichiri with the mask on just smiled like usual. She sighed and had another bite of her rice.

"Taiitsukun said that she wanted to meet you." Suddenly an old floating lady came from the hat. Everyone gaped at her ugly face. "We meet at last Priestess of Suzaku." Mizuki bowed her head and continued eating while staring at the ugly woman. "I would like to congratulate you on finding the seven Suzaku warriors." She thanked her and Taiitsukun continued to speak in a cracked, old voice. "Now you must find the 10 Gems on nature." Mizuki swallowed. "How do we do that? We don't know where they are or how to find them."Taiitsukun placed her palm out and it started to glow.

Levitating three inches above her palm was a beat up map with gold trimmings and red ink. "This is a magic map. It will show you the directions of one gem at a time. It will help you through your journey." Mizuki bowed thanking the old woman. "Also." With that, her hands glowed and everyone received gifts. "Woah! My fan is a solid diamond!" Nuriko got some bracelets, Hotohori got a sword, Rin and Len got matching fans, Miskage got a jar of herbs, and Chichiri got a new necklace. "Thank you so much Taiitsukun" The floating hag glowed lightly vanishing from sight.

"Mizuki? How can you stand her looks." Nuriko asked. Mizuki took a bite then said "I saw my parents bodies after the car accident and stare at this scar on my eye every time I look into the mirror. I think I can handle that woman." Nuriko hugged with sorrow her at the mention of her parents. Tasuki looked at her depressed but suppressed his burning desire to run up and hug her with all of his love. "Well. I suggest we start planning the voyage." Hotohori said. "I think we should travel in a straight line from the canal." Len said. "I agree you know." Chichiri said. "We will prepare our best vessel for your journey."

Mizuki looked over to Hotohori. "Your not coming with us?" He just shook his head. "I cannot leave the empire for that long of a journey. But I will send my strength." She smiled at him causing Tasuki to feel jealousy in his stomach as they smiled. Mizuki continued to eat. "So what will we need for the trip beside food and money?" Rin asked taking a break from her banquet. "We will need medical supplies, emergency equipment, weapons, comfort measures," Miskage said. "I also have some stuff in my emergency bag that I brought back from my world." Mizuki said. Rin and Len looked at her confused.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you." She said placing her bowl down. She told her story about how she was sucked into the world through a portal, how she met Tasuki, and the emergency bag. "It is filled with stuff from my world so we should be fine. Although, I wish I could go back for a few minutes to get my other bag. It has more stuff than the one I have now." Everyone suddenly screamed and looked at Mizuki. She looked behind her to see Taiitsukun upside down. "How long do you need to be in that world to get your bags?" Mizuki thought. Two minutes tops." Taiitsukun sighed then said "In our world that is a four hours." She gasped at this.

"Oh damn." Mizuki sighed. "I can send you back for a those two little minutes. You can gather all the supplies you need." Mizuki smiled and hugged the old woman. "That would be great." Taiitsukun nodded. "Lets begin." Mizuki nodded and she started to vanish. Within seconds, she was back in her old house. Mizuki ran to her closet and grabbed her last three emergency bags. She grabbed some extra camping food, some extra medication, and anything else she could think of to bring back to the other world.

After the two minutes were up, she started to evaporate again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was above someone. She started to fall and ended up landing on Nuriko. She bounced off of him then landed on the ground. "How long was I gone?" Mizuki asked. Nuriko landed next to her saying "A few hours." Mizuki couldn't believe that time moves so much faster there. Suddenly, the Suzaku warriors came in to see the two on the ground. Mizuki looked around not seeing her bags. "Where did my bags go?" With that, a red light came from above her.

She was hit with each bag sending her more to the ground. Mizuki giggled and got up saying "Sorry I was gone so long." She was instantly hugged by Hotohori. Tasuki again felt jealousy rise in his stomach. She smiled at them saying "I'm back and better than ever." She giggled rubbing her head from the blows to the head. Everyone either patted her back or hugged her as a welcome back to the world. She smiled and grasped her bags dragging them into her bedroom. She closed her door placing the bags to the side. "I better start re-packing my bags." She dumped all four bags on the floor started with the old, light purple one.

She started by packing some clothes. She started to pack a beach cover up, 6 dresses, 7 pairs of gloves, 7 pairs of pajamas, and 2 raincoats. In the same bag she pack 14 shirts, skirts, pants, underwear, shorts, and dresses. Next, Mizuki packed her swimsuit, a sweatshirt, a sweater, sneakers, flats, and plenty of socks. In the pile of stuff from the other bags, she added a sewing kit, plastic bags, cooking utensils, a small blade, and a pair of hiking boots. She place that bag in the corner and moved on to the next bag.

In the first box was three boxes of bandages, medical tape, gauze, rubber gloves, tweezers, antibiotic cream, instant cold packs, and a pair of scissors and she labeled that minor. The next one she put a first aid how to book, Rolled gauze, stretch-to-conform bandages, elastic wrap, hydrogel-based pads, first-aid cleansing pads with topical anesthetic, hemostatic (blood-stopping) gauze, liquid bandages, and antiseptic wipes. Third box was hand sanitizer, aloe vera gel (sun exposure relief), antacid tablets, throat lozenges, eye drops, antifungal foot powder, injectable epinephrine, and poison ivy treatments.

The forth and final one was the most important one. Mizuki packed a knife, paramedic shears, safety razor blade, finger splint, cotton-tipped swabs, standard oral thermometer, irrigation syringe, magnifying glass, small mirror, medical/surgical gloves, triangular cravat bandage, steel sewing needle with heavy-duty thread, needle-nose pliers, headlamp, flashlight, whistle, duct tape, notepad, medical waste bag, waterproof container to hold supplies and meds, and an emergency heat-reflecting blanket. She put those and anything else medical inside the second bag.

The third bag she is packing all the camping gear. She packed an eight person tent, ground tarp, some extra stakes, shade tarp/poles/rope/stakes, axe, and a dust pan/brush for the living situation. Then, in the last bag was anything she didn't pack. In order to be extra prepared, she pack a little backpack with one thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a bit of coiled wire, night vision glasses, a small leather pouch, a large notebook,some cloth, a first aid kit, a pack of dried fruit and a black water bottle filled.

As she was placing the bags into the corner, she heard someone come into her room. She turned around to see Tasuki in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. "Oh Tasuki. Come in. I just finished packing." Tasuki came in with an angry look on his face. "Are you OK?" She asked walking to the bed. He looked at her with passion in his eyes. "Tasuki?" She asked. He suddenly walked up to her, forcing his lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide then slowly melted into the kiss. He trailed his kisses down her jawline. She bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. She wondered what brought this on.

The confused girl grasped his face making him look at her. "Tasuki... What's gotten into you?" She asked. He growled angrily. "When I saw the was Hotohori was staring at ya... I just got so angry! I don't know why! But it made me wanna prove ya belong to me and me alone!" She gasped at the passionate words. "Tasuki dear." He looked at her. "Thats called jealousy." He gaped at the words. "Jealousy?" She smiled. "Your just scared that Hotohori will take me away from you." He gripped his hands into tight fists.

He just turned around and pushed her onto the bed pressing her arms above her head and kissing her passionately. She gasped in the kiss letting Tasuki slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and felt her heart beat faster. She felt one of his hands trail down her arm. When things were about to get more heated, the door opened. They looked over to see that Hotohori was standing there with an angry look on his face. Tasuki got up and stared at him with a tense stare. Hotohori drew his sword and placed a part of the blade against his throat.

She gasped trying to get things cleared up. Tasuki held her back still staring at the emperor. "If you have an excuse for entering Mizukis chamber I would like to hear it. This is an inexcusable breach of conduct." He just said bluntly "I have no excuses." Hotohori looked even more angry. "But I will say this. I am in love with Mizuki." She gasped as he said this. "That is why I will challenge anyone for her hand and heart." She breathed out his name in shock. Hotohoris death glare got worst. "You show great bravery in the face of you countries leader." Hotohori dropped his sword to the side.

He just smirked. "You are a member of the Suzaku warriors. I will not kill you. However... If we were just normal men, your head would be mine." He looked over to Mizuki. "I am the only man who can truly love you." She blushed and he placed his sword back into the shiv. He left the room with an angry grunt. She fell back onto the bed with a shock look on her face. Tasuki nearly fainted from fear. "You Baka! He is the most important man in the kingdom!"

He looked over at her in shock. "What if he had cut off your head in the heat of the moment. He could of killed you! Why did you do..." He pushed her onto the bed. "I don't care what happens to me when you are concerned!" She blushed when his mark glowed. "This mark means wings but now it had a new meaning." She looked at him with confused eyes. "It means now that I was meant to protect you and that we are meant for each other." She gasped with a tear of joy rolling down her eye.

Tasuki hugged her tight and she hugged back saying his name out loud. She kept begging for forgiveness from Hotohori. 'Mother... Father... I have found my true love. I have fulfilled a part of your last wishes.' She thought to herself. Tauki looked down at her and she looked back with lazy eyes. They shared a gentle kiss that soon turned into a passionate make out session. She smiled and pulled Tasuki closer to her. They spent the entire night either talking ir making out.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Rin was pushed against the bed with a giggle in her lips. "Naughty boy." She said seductively. Len jumped onto her kissing her with a fiery passion. He kissed down her jawline to her neck leaving little kisses down her neck. She craned her head and moaned as he did this. She dug her nails into his shirt from the passion and felt like she was about to explode. Again his lips were forced against hers and she kissed back with an equal amount of passion. She panted into the kiss and rolled on top of her brother.

* * *

In Kutou:

Hanako threw a vase at the wall screaming. "Happy? She is HAPPY?!" She yelled at Nakago. He nodded and she gripped her hair tightly. "Thats it. I don't care what you have to do! Make sure that she never can feel happiness again! Do whatever it takes." Nakago smiled. "I already have a plan to make happiness a faded dream of hers." Hanako smiled and laughed with glee. "Crush her dreams and kill her soul. I swear to make Mizukis life a living nightmare!"

* * *

Authors Note:

I would like to apologize if this story is bad or if it is too much like the other Fushigi Yuugi.

Thank you for reading this book and putting up with it. The song of this chapter is 'Romeo and Cinderella Rin and Len version.

I would like to dedicate this story to all of you readers and everyone who gives this story a try.

I only own Mizuki and Hanako. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of its characters.

Thank you again for reading and I will update as soon as I can.

See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15: Kidnapped and Challenge

Mizuki was sleeping peacefully when Tasuki woke up in a daze. He stared at her with a lazy smile and kissed her forehead gently, waking her up. She opened her eyes to see the handsome man she fell in love with laying next to her. She smiled at him through her tired eyes.

"Morning." He said with a tired smile and a lazy yawn. She then looked out the small window yawning in confusion with tiredness all over her face. The suns rays beamed into the room as she said "Already?" He just chuckled at her reaction.

"I'll go get us some breakfast. You still need to rest." She smiled as he got up to leave the room. She looked down to see some light bruises on her arms and on her shoulders. Mizuki felt as light as air and as right as rain.

She stood up and stretched like a kitten remembering all the kisses that caused the bruising. She smiled and felt like she could die happy there. She walked to the window feeling the warm rays of the sun gently touching her skin. She giggled to herself.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Tasuki gently laid her on the bed and suck the skin on her neck. He could feel her fast pulse through his lips. She trailed her nails down his arm from the passionate feeling. "This mark proves that you belong to me." He said in a husky voice. She blushed at his kind and possessive words._

 _He trailed his lips down her arm, allowing her to sit up. She felt him swirl his tongue in some spots, leaving red marks on her skin. She blushed and panted at his warm lips that trailed down her skin, slightly making it damp. Mizuki blushed as he did this._

 _She sighed. "How many other women have you been with before me?" She asked making him look up. "The truth... two." She looked at him in confusion. "How is that possible? Your so handsome I just thought women would be throwing themselves at you." She said feeling self cautious._

 _He just chuckled and she light kicked him. "Not funny!" She said. "Women have thrown themselves at me. I have only been with those women for fun but it has never worked out." She sighed. "What about you?" She looked at him in confusion. "How many before me?"_

 _She sighed. "None." He looked at her confused. "Before the accident, I use to get piles of love letters and I read every single one of them. When the accident happened, no one wanted to even be near a pirate freak like I was." He looked at her sad._

 _Mizuki sighed again with her eyes closed. "No one wanted to be near me because of my scar. My only friend was my American pen pal who learned Japanese for me. I learned English for her." He moved closer to her with her eyes still closed as she spoke._

 _"No one wanted to be..." She was interrupted by his soft, wet lips gently pressed against hers. "So I am your first? How can that be?" She looked at him in true wonder. "Your such a good kisser I thought that you have had a lot of practice." She just shook her head. "Natural talent I guess."_

 _Tasuki chuckled. "We won't go pass kissing tonight but... I wonder what else you are naturally talented at." He kissed her gently and moved into a more passionate force. She smiled into the kiss then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He forced her onto the bed and they kissed the entire night._

* * *

As she stared, she felt something touch her shoulder. Thinking it was Tasuki, she just sighed continuing to look out into the meadow. The same hand moved up her neck then covered her mouth as another hand grasped her stomach.

She screamed into the strange hand and looked around with her eyes wide trying to see what was happening. All she saw was a lot of blond hair and someone leaving a note on the bed. She struggled under the strange person gasping for air begging Tasuki to save her.

As she was kicking for freedom, her shoe fell off. Everything went black as she was taken into the air leaving the Konan empire. She felt fear travel all over her body as she blacked out. Her body remained limp and lifeless as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

With Tasuki:

He entered the throne room to see everyone but Hotohori was gathered for breakfast. "I need to bring Mizuki breakfast because she is still weak." Tasuki grabbed a small tray and began to fill it with some food for them to share.

As he was about to stand up, Hotohori came into the room with again an angry expression. Tasuki turned around to come face with a sword pointed at his nose. He kept a straight face and everyone gasped at this display. Hotohori withdrew his sword and walked to the other side of the table.

The red haired bandit smirked as everyone stared in shock. He continued to pack some food on the tray thinking of what to do next. He hasn't had much experience bus so hasn't she. He began to leave when the entire room felt a strange ting in there bodies. "...Mizuki..." He breathed.

He dropped the tray; letting it fall to the ground with a large crash. The food splattered all over the floor and ran down all the halls like a jack rabbit in fear. He ran faster and faster his long and wild locks trailing behind him.

The gang followed a few yards behind as Tasuki ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He started to move faster as he leaned forward until he arrived at the door.

He entered her room to see that the sheets were torn everywhere and her shoe was just lying flat. It looked like a tornado had come through here. He looked around and saw an envelope in the bed.

He ran to it tearing it open, leaving the pieces to fall to the floor. The letter was made of burn paper and it was old fashion.

* * *

Letter

 _ **Tasuki**_

 _ **I have taken the young Mizuki for myself. Your just an underage, idiotic bandit who doesn't deserve to even be near her.  
Your way to young to understand the heart of a woman. If you want her back in your arms, you will have to fight me for her.  
We are in Kutou. If you do accept this challenge... Meet me in the Kutou dessert at sundown tonight. This will be just  
between you and me. I promise to treat her nice and gentle. I bet she has the body of a woman. Stop me if you can you red  
haired bandit bastard. I will treat her like a woman for the time being. See you then you dumb bandit freak. I'll be waiting.**_

 _ **Nakago**_

* * *

Back to normal:

Tasuki gripped the letter in his from the boiling anger inside his veins. He gripped his hands so tight that blood started to drip down his hand.

His eyes were hidden by the darkness in his anger and his fire orange bangs. He gritted his teeth till they were on the verge of breaking.

Everyone entered the room to see it was a mess. "Tasuki! What happened." He handed Nuriko the letter with anger in his veins. His blood raced as if it was made of fire and his mind was set into kill mode from the piercing anger in his body.

The purple haired cross dresser read the letter out loud so that everyone could hear him. Everyone looked at each other in fear of what could happen to her. Tasuki grasped his fan from behind and headed out. Nuriko stopped him.

"I am not going to just sit here and let that blond bastard do who knows what." He gripped his fist tighter making more blood drip from his fingers and Nuriko gripped his arm tighter. He was too angry to notice the pain from those two things that would send a normal person to tears.

"We have to come up with a plan." Rin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I can't just sit here and wait. I'm going to get Mizuki." Tasuki tried to break free but everyone tried to stop him. He lost his temper in the heat. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM TOUCH THE WOMAN I LOVE!" He shouted out loud causing all of the warriors to gasp. "I won't put that to chance."

He pulled his arm away from Nuriko and ran out of the room, knocking anyone in his way to the ground. "I'll follow after him you know." Chichiri put on his hat and he suddenly vanished, causing his hat to vanish with him.

"I guess all we can do now is just sit here and wait until he comes back." Len said. Everyone stared at Tasuki as he ran out out of the palace. Chichiri had left his robe there in case they needed a quick escape. Hotohori picked it up. "I will bring this to the inferiority. Miskage, you come with me to wait for them.

"Mizuki! Wait for me!" Tasuki shouted taking the nearest horse and rode off into the direction the letter told him to meet Nakago. He knew that if he went fast enough, he would be there an hour before sunset. Tasuki swore to get her back into his arms and he was never going to let her go again.

"I will be drinking his blood like wine!" Tasuki said in an angry whisper clutching onto the beated material of his clothes. He made his horse move faster as the sun slowly began to set off into the distance as the sun slowly began to set.

* * *

With Mizuki:

She was now tied up with her hands behind her back, her legs tied together to a chair, and a sticky substance over her mouth. Mizuki panted breathing from her nose looking around to see where she was. She groaned as the rope burned her skin as she struggled under the rough fabric. She knew that this was going to leave marks.

Suddenly, the door opened and came in a long, blond haired man. He was not wearing a shirt showing off his ripped chest and his eyes were a clear blue. She recognized him from the house fire which she saved two children from the other day. She screamed muffled words into adhesive strand over her mouth. She struggled to get free from his grip.

He just snickered releasing the tape from her mouth. "YOUR THE FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT BURNED DOWN THOSE POOR PEOPLES HOME!" She screamed at him. Nakago walked in without a shirt on and knelled in front of her. He gently touched her arms and she moaned from the pain of the bruises.

He gritted his teeth. "That dumb bandit left these all over your arms and neck?" She yelled at him. "He is not a dumb bandit! He is a smart, caring person who I am in love with!" He suddenly slapped her across the face, making her whimper in pain. He got even more angry at the thought of her being in love with that bastard.

He took her face in his and and forced a kiss on her. He trailed his hand down her chest rubbing against her chest. She screamed into his mouth as he did this and bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed a crimson red. He groaned back with blood on both of their lips.

"My lips belong to Tasuki only! Your just a prick who deserve his lips to be bit!" She yelled at him. _'Tasuki... Forgive me... I am going to have to boil and burn my lips. I love you so much'_ She thought to herself. She looked away from him. "I will never be yours!" Mizuki shouted at him.

Nakago looked at her. "At sundown tonight. Me and Tasuki will fight. I am going to kill him and you will be mine... Forever." She gasped and a tear shed from her eyes in fear of what might happen. She bent her head down in fear, her eyes wide with major shock.

"Tasuki... Is going... To kill you..." She said in a deadly voice. He just chuckled. "We will see." He said leaving her alone. Her eyes glowed a bright white and she felt energy surge through her body. Her eyes went back to normal. "Thank you...Chichiri..." She smiled. "Tasuki... I believe in you!" She shouted.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading my book I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of their characters. I only Own Hanako and Mizuki

Song of the Chapter: White Rabbit Nightcore

Dedication: I would like yo dedicate this chapter to you readers and to My family going through a tough time.

Preview: What will happen in the next chapter? What will happen between Nakago and Tasuki?! What is going on with Mizuki?

 **NOTICE: I will now be updating every five days. It may change in the future but I didn't want you to be on edge waiting for when and where the next chapter will be. So. Every five days and I am marking my calendar now. THANK YOU!**

Love Ember Joy


	16. Chapter 16: Fight for Her

**_Previously:_**

 ** _"I will be drinking his blood like wine!" Tasuki said in an angry whisper clutching onto the beated material of his clothes. He made his horse move faster as the sun slowly began to set off into the distance as the sun slowly began to set._**

 ** _"Tasuki... Is going... To kill you..." She said in a deadly voice. He just chuckled. "We will see." He said leaving her alone. Her eyes glowed a bright white and she felt energy surge through her body. Her eyes went back to normal. "Thank you...Chichiri..." She smiled. "Tasuki... I believe in you!" She shouted._**

* * *

Tasuki had arrived in the Kutou dessert miles away from any form of civilization. When the sun had completely went down a large horse came to view. The angry bandit saw that it was Nakago riding with an unconscious Mizuki in his lap. Nakago dismounted the horse pulling Mizuki along with him. He laid her gently on the ground before turning his attention Tasuki. "I see you have come". Tasuki's eye darted from the man to the out cold woman. Mizuki was bound at her wrists with bruise marks around his wrist.

He noticed that every other spot on her body was either bleeding from a cut or had a fresh yellow colored bruise. This infuriated him more than anything in his past ever could. The blond gave a confident glare. He laughed as Tasuki pulled his fan and pointed it toured him. "I see that anger in your eyes" He said as he drew his sword "After I kill you, I will make Mizuki my woman." Tasuki's grip on his fan got tighter as it started to glow.

The wind softly blew in the tight tension space. Nakago swiftly changed position of his sword and charged. The red haired bandit ran at him, matching his speed. Nakago swung down only to be blocked by Tasuki's diamond fan. They backed and charged once once more. Using his left hand Nakago thrusted his sword at the red head. Tasuki dodged but just barley. using his other hand Nakago swung a closed fist connecting with the side of Tasuki's jaw.

Tasuki stumbled whipping away the blood from his now split lip. He spit more that filled his mouth before running and round house kicking sending Nakago flying to the ground. Tasuki glanced quickly at the blue haired girl seeing she was still out cold. 'Damn' he thought as Nakago slowly got to his feet. Anger burned threw his veins like a forest fire. Tasuki pulled his fan back thrusting it towered his opponent "RIKKA...SHIREN!" A large flame came from the fan at incredible hitting Nakago's armor, melting it and burning his skin.

Nakago let out a pained groan and held on to his arm staggering towered the furious bandit. It was the first time in a while he had been hurt like this. "How...Dare...You..." Nakago growled threw clenched teeth. His upper arm was now bright red and bloody from his fire blast. Tasuki Stood up straight and smirked "Mizuki.." He looked at the girl quickly then turning his gaze back to the injured worrier "Belongs to ME!" Tasuki quickly ran and hit Nakago with all his strength.

Nakago dropped his sword and fell into a heap on the ground 5 feet backwards. A small groan could be heard from the girl just a few yards away. Tasuki quickly turned his attention back to Mizuki. The Seriyuu took a hold of Tasukis throat, cutting off the air supply. The blond man felt Tasuki dig his nails into his palms. Tasuki gripped his large hand and used his left hand to grab Nakagos arm. Tasuki managed to bend Nakagos arm backwards, causing him to scream in pain with the faint sound of a crack.

Unknowingly to them, Chichiri had placed a barrier around himself allowing no one to see him. Chichiri watched the fight while protecting Mizuki from any harm that could come her way. Tasuki said his spell with anger the only emotion in his brain. Again, fire flashed out of the fan; burning the cloth from Nakagos shirt, leaving him in only his armor and his black pants. Nakago managed to knock the fan out of Tasukis hands while doing a round house kick, sending the bandit twenty feet back.

Blood rolled down Tasukis lips and head. He wiped the blood from his lip and slowly got up. "This is for Mizuki, my friends, and the bandits that I lead." He said in a whisper. He ran as fast as he could, making dust puff up from behind him. With one large jump, he was now 15 feet into the air. He combined his hands together and did an H punch on Nakagos head making him fall back. Tasuki panted slightly as more blood fell from his head.

The red head gently hugged his stomach, feeling like a rib or two might be broken. In a surprise attack, Nakago took out a small hand blade and stabbed Tasuki in his right arm. He screamed in agony as blood soaked his one clean sleeve. Tasuki gripped his arm above the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Nakago this time, made another cut against Tasukis cheek with the blade and then with an uppercut, the bandit was again on the ground.

From his dirty, black boots, Tasuki pulled out several short blades and threw them at Nakago, creating several cuts against his skin and even getting one into his stomach. Nakago pulled out the dagger and ran up to him, giving him an uppercut with his knee, another crunch sound came, signaling another broken bone. The fanged man fell to the ground, coughing up little drops of blood. Nakago did a smirk. "Once I have killed you, I will take Mizuki on your dead body. Making her my woman."

Tasuki narrowed his auburn eyes, causing them to be full of nothing but anger. Nakago raised the blade above his head and began to drive the blade down. Tasuki, with anger pulsing through his veins, managed to grab the blade, although it did cut his hand. Nakago gasped as the auburn eyed bandit slowly stood up, pushing the blade up with him. He gave Nakago a death glare and took a hold of the blond mans writs, bending it till he heard a crack.

Nakago groaned at his grasp and fell to his knees. The pissed off red head grabbed the blade with his uninjured hand. The Suzaku warrior was so mad, Nakago could have sworn the fires of rage were burning behind him and that his eyes were about to turn black. The blond haired general; for the first time in his adult life; have true terror in his eyes. "Don't..." Tasuki punched Nakago in the stomach. As he spoke, in between each word was either a raging punch or a painful stab wound.

"Ever... Talk... About... Mizuki... Like... That... Ever... AGAIN!" On the last word, the bandit was able to stab Nakago in the stomach with all of his strength. His hand was stained deep red with blood. Sticky, crimson liquid was splattered all over their bodies and dripping from their wounds. Tasuki felt his whole body throb from the pain of his blows. He managed to block out some of the pain thinking only of getting Mizuki out of here alive and still his.

Nakago got up, blood lightly staining his solid blond hair. Nakago then got up groaning is pain holding his wounds to try and slow down the bleeding. Tasuki got into his fighting stance with his hands into tight fist while Nakago got up despite his pain and got into his stance ready as well. They got closer and prepared to give their body for attacks. "Don't hold back or I am going to break you." Tasuki snarled at Nakago. Nakago shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind his back.

Drawing his arm back, the redhead drove his fist into Nakagos nose; causing a dent. Head flying as his eyes locked on the sky, he stumbled. The blond generals left foot slid on the dust and he braced the heel of his metal boot against the rough ground. His hands rose to cover her nose, eyes squeezing shut from agony. Head coming forwards, nose throbbing, Nakago glared at Tasuki over his fingers. Nakagos, left leg pulling back and struck out.

His instep slammed into Tasukis jaw with a solid crunch. The bandit yelped, his right cheek and jaw was burning with horrid pain, head dropping as he leaned forwards. Tasuki looked up with blood shot eyes and suddenly jolted towards the evil man. Seizing the back of Nakagos head with his callused fingers, Tasuki forced his skull down, knee ramming upwards into his face. Blood dripped down down Tasukis nose and Nakagos right temple started to bleed stick, crimson liquid.

He turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into Nakago as he stood there in a daze. He hit the ground with a thundering crash. Rock stabbed into his bare arms. Tasuki rushed at the Nakago. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach Nakago and slashed downwards with his fist. Nakago managed to draw another sword. With one thrust, Tasuki managed to dodge the blade, and rolled over to grab the sword Nakago had dropped from before.

Tasuki thrusted the blade down clashed against the metal strapped to Nakagos arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The swordsman general was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior. Tasuki sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. Quickly, before Nakago could respond with a follow-up, Tasuki swiftly punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the swordsman, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The quick blow had opened Tasuki up for another attack and Nakago obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the bandits stomach, doubling him over. Nakago followed that up with a quick rising uppercut. Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, back flipped onto a large rock and pushed off towards the Kutou general. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards the blond man and just before he reached the swordsman, Tasuki flattened his body out, feet first.

Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Tasuki opted to wrap his feet around Nakagos neck instead. The maneuver caught Nakago off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again. Nakago was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. A pain groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in. Nakago looked up and his eyes opened with surprise to his powers.

As Tasuki was about to let go of Nakago, during the throw, he had planted both hands on the ground. When he completed the attack, Tasuki sprang off his hands, throwing himself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Tasuki was almost to Nakago, the bandit bounded off the ground and threw himself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous.

Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that his body was perpendicular with the generals as he neared the fallen swordsman. The redhead spin got increasingly fast as he whipped his arms in and out, efficiently putting Tasukis into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at Nakago. Nakago barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. With the speed of a cat, Nakago spun his body around and swept his foot towards his opponents head.

The attack was so quick and so powerful that Tasuki was badly hurt from kick to the head which then moved to his ribs. Tasuki gripped his stomach and fell to his knees. Nakago grinned with a deep chuckle while raising his arm. "MIZUKI IS MINE!" Tasuki opened his eyes wide and quickly performed a handspring to his feet, crouched just under Nakago with his legs coiled underneath him. Tasuki exploded from the ground towards Nakagos rising form.

He grabbed the assassin around the waist, twisted mid air, and arched the two of them towards the wall, then easily angling Nakagos head first, towards the raised rocks of the dessert. Mizuki started to wake up. She opened her eyes, seeing blurry visions of crimson, orange, and yellow. "Are you OK you know?" Mizuki looked over to see Chichiri. "Whats... Happening?" She said in a weak voice. "Tasuki is fighting Nakago for you. He is badly hurt."

Mizuki gasped then looked over to the blurry figures becoming clearer. She saw Tasuki lying on the ground out cold. Worry filled her mind and she saw Nakago was about to use his Seriyuu chi blast against Tasuki. She open her eyes wide and screamed as loud as she could "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Her screams echoed in the empty dessert forcing Nakago to look back IN SHOCK. Mizuki used all of her strength that was left in her arms and managed to break the loose ropes.

She jumped up from the horse and started holding her hands out. Her palms glowed bright white while she yelled "Don't touch him!" Her eyes glowed white and she prepared to fire. With one single movement, a large ball of energy escaped her hands and blasted towards Nakago at incredible speed, knocking him out while sending him back a mile away. She panted looking at her palms in confusion then heard a pained groaned from behind her, remembering Tasuki.

Mizuki turned around and ran up to Tasuki, seeing he was bleeding in different. She had to limp because Nakago had broken her leg but still made her way to Tasuki. She groaned as she made her way to the injured Tasuki. She hugged him while he was passed out. Tasuki woke up to see a smiling girl and hugged Mizuki as if it would be the last time he saw her. They shared a quick kiss and hugged each other. "I'll take up back no da." Chichiri said tilting his hat slightly.

Tasuki looked back at the fallen general and yelled as loud as he could "NAKAGO! I SWEAR TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU ONE DAY! Be prepared." Mizuki hugged Tasuki and fell out cold. "It's OK. She just passed out from the pain no da." Tasuki nodded. "We have to get you guys back to the palace." With two hits of his staff to the ground, Chichiri used his monk magic and the trio was gone in a bright flash of light, transporting back to the palace with horrible injuries on the two lovers.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone. Ember here again.

I will update as soon as I can. OK! Disclaimer.

I do no't own Fushigi Yuugi, Volacoid, Or any of its characters. I only own Mizuki and Hanako.

This chapter, the song is 'Mama Said Knock You Out' by LL Cool J.

Thank you for reading and telling other people if you have been doing that.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you readers who have given me the support I need for this book.

I will be adding another chapter soon.

The next chapter is called "Treatments." Find out what will happen soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Healing and Revolutions

Tasuki, Mizuki, and Chichiri appeared from Chichiris cloak that he had left behind. Tasuki was burning with horrible pain as Mizuki had passed out from the pain. Everyone gathered around the trio with worry and fear all over their faces.

Tasuki groaned saying "Miskage. I want you... To heal Mizuki first." He looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "But your injuries are more important." The bandit shook his head saying "I am not as important as her." He panted trying to stand.

"She has suffered enough in her life. I don't want her to be in anymore pain." Rin awed at his passionate words. "Nuriko. Could you take him to his bedroom and I will take the priestess to hers." Tasuki groaned at Nuriko carried him in his arms.

She gave him a teasing smile as Miskage followed them to bring the out cold girl to her room. As they walked, Miskage used his powers to heal all of Mizukis wounds. They slowly started to vanish from her skin, making her look like a doll.

Her body looked back to normal like a porcelain doll. The bruises she had been given reverted back to pale skin. Her cuts were now gone from sight. Her hair flowed as they walk. "I will be in soon." Miskage said with a stern look.

"I just have to put Mizuki to bed and clean her wounds." The doctor carried the fox girl to her bedroom as Nuriko carried the fanged bandit to his bed. "I just hope Mizuki doesn't kill me for having her wounds treated first." Nuriko smirked.

"Is not having her in pain the only reason for you letting him treat her wounds first?" Tasuki sighed. "She is the first girl to have stolen my heart. I want her to be happy." Nuriko smiled then Tasuki did an evil grin.

"Also... I wanted her to be my nurse." He did a perverted chuckle causing the violet haired man to then shake his head in disappointment. "You really are hopeless." Nuriko chuckled at him turning away from the perverted bandit.

Miskage came back in with a bag full of medical supplies. "I will do what I can but Mizuki seems to have better medical supplies. She will treat you later." The red head did a smirk as Nuriko left saying "I will watch over Mizuki."

Nuriko closed the door with a click, leaving them alone. Miskage sat next to the injured bandit and began to wrap his wounds starting from the feet. Pain went up and down the fanged faced bandit from his rough touch.

* * *

In Mizukis room an hour later:

Mizuki woke up feeling no pain. She slowly groaned while sitting up and holding her head. She looked at her body and saw that her wounds were gone and her bones were no longer broken. "OH! Miskage might have had some power left over when he healed Tasuki."

She heard the door open to see Nuriko come in with a tray of food. Nuriko gave her a smile. "Oh your awake." Rin and Len came in with happy faces. They screamed her name, giving her hugs and kisses. "I am so glad your better lady priestess."

Rin said climbing on the bed with her. "We were all worried about you." Len said snuggling up to her shoulder. "Alright alright! She just woke up. You must be hungry. I had the cooks make you some soup with slice fruits." He placed the tray on her lap.

"Also. Miskage gave me this for you to drink." Nuriko handed her a water bottle. Mizuki opened it and took a sip. She gagged. "Nuriko looked at her worried. "Hey. In my blue emergency bag, there is a small brown bottle on the top. Can you get it for me?"

Nuriko looked through her bag and tossed her the bottle. Mizuki added ten drops of its content into the water bottle and took another sip. She smiled and closed the small container handing it back to the cross dresser who put it back into the bag. "What was that?" Mizuki took another sip.

"Its called vanilla extract. It can make anything taste better." Mizuki took a sip of her soup and moaned in pleasure. He spoke again. "Everyone is glad you and Tasuki are safe." She nodded in agreement. She continued to eat when she said "I guess Miskage had extra power left when he healed Tasuki."

She said with a smile. Everyone had a cringe look on their faces. "What?" Nuriko took her hand. "Tasuki didn't get healed first. You did." Mizuki looked at him in confusion. "He wanted you to be healed first because of everything that you have been though in the past." Rin said causing Mizuki to gape.

"But... Why would he do that? I have to go treat him! He must be in searing pain." Mizuki got up and ran to her her bag. "Hey... Why don't we dress you for the part." Mizuki looked back with confusion. Nuriko held up a nurses uniform only different." She gasped as the trio changed her appearance.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Tasuki was having his wounds re wrapped by Miskage. The powerless doctor pulled on one of the bandages too tight, causing Tasuki to gasp and groan in pain. "Hey! Ya betta ease up! Ya killin me!" Miskage held a stern gaze at Tasuki shouted at him then looked at the injured bandit with a death glare.

"You have six broken ribs, several breaks and fractures, multiple contusions, severe stab wounds and a concussion. If you can survive that then nothing that I do will kill you."Tasuki rolled his eyes and asked "How is Mizuki doing?"

Miskage said"She is doing great. Her wounds are healed and there is no sexual damage to her. I made sure of that. She should wake up any minute now." The bandit did a sigh of relief. "Thats great. I thought that stupid general might have hurt her or killed her. I swear to kill him with my own bare hands."

As they talked, there was a sudden knock to the door. "Come in!" Tasuki yelled. Then the door slid open, the duo saw that Mizuki was wearing a nurses uniform. Tasukis eyes could have bugged right out of his head. The uniform was a light lilac color.

It was four inches above her knees showing off her legs. She had no shoes on and in her hands was a red bag with a cross symbol on it. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and her face had light peach make up on it. Her fox ears and tail were showing also. Miskage got up and left the two alone.

"J-just so you know... N-nuriko made me wear this." She said in a stern voice. Tasuki gave her a warm smile. "Is my little fox going to treat me?" She walked over to him and asked "Little fox?" He nodded. "Thats my nick name for you." She smiled at him.

"Maybe your nick name should be idiot. Why did you make Miskage treat my wounds first? Your the one that is hurt the most." She said while taking out some things that she needed. He smiled and patted her head. "I didn't want you to be in anymore pain. I am not as important as you are." Hearing him say that made her mad. She grasped his arms making him gasp in pain. "Don't ever say that again. You are as important as I am in summoning Suzaku and you are the most important person to me."

He gasped at her words as she started to treat him. She started to add ointment to fight off infection and started to wrap the wounds gently trying not to hurt him. "If you ere to die... I would never be able to love or live my life again." He felt his heart melt at her words. "You are my first love, my first crush..." She gently touches her lips. "My first kiss... And the first person to ever accept me for who I am. Dark side and all." He gently cupped her face into his hands and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She felt sparks fly through her body as he kissed her.

When he pulled back, she stared into his amber eyes. "I love you Tasuki. You are the only one for me." He started to speak. "Your my little fox. I won't let another man even touch you." She finished wrapping his wounds and poured him a glass of water.

"This is medicine from my world. It should help dull the pain at lease a little. Just swallow it with this water." Tasuki took the pill without hesitation. "I will also give you something to help numb your nerves to make the pain almost vanish."

She then took out a needle with some liquid in a jar. She tilted the jar upside down and pulled on the plunger of the needle, filling it with liquid. She took out a cotton ball and sanitized a small spot on his arm. With one little prick, Tasuki started to feel slightly numb. He gave her a smile. She looked at him with a concern look.

"Hey Tasuki? Do you ever think about... Going back? To your family I mean." He looked at her with confusion and sighed. "Sometimes. I do miss them at times but then I remember all the things they did to me then I loose the feeling. It's hard to forgive them." She nodded.

"I know how you feel. My sister and I use to fight all the time. But We can forgive each other. It just takes trust." He sighed. "Well. If you do decide you want to go back, take me with you." He looked at her in major confusion with a hint of curiosity.

"In my world, meeting parents means that the couple is getting serious." He gave her a tender smile. "Plus... I wanna meet the family who raised the man I fell in love with." When she said that and gave a cute smile, he lost control of his instincts.

Tasuki took her face and forced a kiss on her. She opened her eyes wide in shake and did a small gasp, allowing Tasuki to slip his tongue in between her lips. She slowly melted into the kiss. She pulled back gasping for air and they both panted.

"Tasuki... Your hurt..." She managed to say in between pants. "A little pain never hurt anyone." He said quick and desperately taking her lips again as if they were the air he needed to breath. He moved his kisses to her jaw line, kissing up her cheek to a soft spot behind her ear.

She tried her best to hold back a moan as Tasuki kissed that spot. He tried to move his arm only to be shot with pain. This caused her to giggle. "Tasuki. I'm just not ready. I love you with all my heart. I just need some more time. I promise you one day... I will give you my everything. Can you wait for me?"

He smiled at her warmly and kissed her forehead. "I can wait forever." She giggled. "I promise it won't be forever." They kissed softly once more. "You should get some rest. I will be back later to re wrap your wounds." She gave him one more kiss before trying to leave.

Despite his wounds, Tasuki reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me please. Just lay here with me." She smiled and crawled next to him. Tasuki wrapped his arm around her body and they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The Next Day:

Mizuki woke up to see she was lying next to Tasuki. He was still fast asleep and she smiled. She was also happy that she was wearing clothes. She had her fox ears and tail pop out. She used her fox powers and and stealthy climbed out of bed; making sure not to wake Tasuki.

She smiled at him and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Everyone looked at her. "Tasuki seemed to be doing better. I will also be looking up something to make Miskages powers return faster. Seeing him in this pain is hurting me."

She walked into the kitchen and found some ingredients. She started mixing some calendula, elderberry, garlic, ginger, ginseng, arnica, comfrey, and some dandelion leaf. All of these herbs are known for healing the sick and the last three herbs are for healing broken body parts.

Next, she added something for good health. She finely chopped little pieces of liver that she had found from the kitchen. She mixed the ingredients in the cooking pot, slowly stirring it till the ingredients were finely cooked.

She put a cover over the pot and let it steam. She also remembered some food that could heal bones quicker. Mizuki found some seaweed, chopping it into little pieces, she added some kale, lettuce, , anything that was dark green and leafy. She added some dehydrated milk she brought back from her world.

Adding this to the soup, she managed to make it look like porridge. She smiled. The girl poured the contents in a large bowl and added a cup of green tea with the plate. She made a perfect plate for Tasuki. She took the tray down the hall into his room. She saw that Tasuki was awake.

She had a blush creep across her face. "You see... I did some research... I found some herbs and medicinal roots to help heal you and your bones." She walked to him placing the food on the table. "It is my fault you got so injured and I feel like I owe you something." He kissed her cheek causing a blush.

"For you... I would risk a thousand deaths." She kissed his lips and took the spoon. She spent the next week hand feeding him, sleeping by his side, and taking care of him until Miskage got his powers back and healed all of his wounds then slept.

* * *

Authors Note:

Awe. That is so cute. So sweet. Extra chapter for happy Halloween!

I hope you liked this. OK TIME FOR THE AUTHORS NOTE!

Thanks for reading

Song of the Chapter: Tangled Healing Song

Picture of the Chapter: Nurse

Dedication: Doctors and Nurses

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of their characters. I only own Mizuki and Hanako.

Love Ember Joy


	18. Chapter 18: Preparations, Surprise Visit

Mizuki woke up to see she was lying next to the sleeping and now healed Tasuki. She smiled happy that he us better and kissed his nose gently; carefully making sure that she doesn't wake him up. She crawled out of bed and silently walked out the door. The girl gently closed the door with a click. She sighed and then remembered that today was the day that the Suzaku group was going to visit the boat that would take them all around the continent. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran to her room next door. She decided to change into something more conformable but stylish.

She decided to wear a light purple cardigan with a pair of black leggings. She wore a pair of black flat sneakers that snugged her feet. Mizuki decided to tie her hair into a side braid. As she was tying the knot of a piece of black ribbon to hold her braid in place, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She gasped hearing a deep chuckle. "Tasuki. I didn't hear you come in. You scared me." He just continued to chuckle. He then began to kiss her neck, slowly transitioning down to her sensitive collar bone; making her lightly moan.

She bit back the moan as he varied from soft kisses to hard kisses. He gently nipped her skin causing her to automatically crane her neck. Tasuki gently trained his tongue across her neck, making her swallow a moan. Her heart beat was increasing at rapid pace and her body temperature was rising. She felt her body tingle wherever he touched her. "T-Tasuki... W-We have to s-s-see the boat today." At the word boat, Tasuki flinched. Mizuki looked back confused. "I hate boats." Mizuki caressed his cheek. "Do you not know how to swim?" He blushed and then nodded.

She smiled causing Tasuki to look confused. "Don't laugh at me!" She shook her head. "I am just happy. I got to learn something about you." He blushed then took her into his arms, dipping her down like a dance move. He made her do a light giggle as her hair reached a few inches above the ground and her arms wrapped around his neck. The bandit kissed her lips gently and she then smiled holding tighter. As he was getting more passionate, her door opened to reveal Chichiri." Tasuki looked up and Mizuki looked down to see the masked monk staring at them with blank eyes as usual.

"We are leaving to see the boat soon. Get dressed Tasuki." He closed the door as the priestess covered her face from embarrassment. "Lets thank our luck stars that it wasn't Hotohori." He gave off his infamous fanged smirk as the still dipped girl, holding her tighter in his arms. "You thank your lucky stars. Your head would be off." Tasuki picked her her up slowly putting her back on her feet then went to the door. "I will be back for you. Wait right there." Tasuki closed the door. Mizuki took out a note and wrote 'see you at the docks' and left the room. She knew that he would be pissed but she was hungry.

She chuckled and ran to the dinning hall, passing by his door just as he was coming out; just managing to sneak by him. He walked back to her room as she ran down the hall way. She giggled at this and she continued to walked down the hall and into the dinning room to see a large breakfast. Tasuki opened the door to see the note. he growled and ran down the hall into the dinning room. Everyone was eating breakfast as Tasuki came into the room panting. Mizuki was eating breakfast as the bandit was staring at her. "You little minx." She giggled as Tasuki sat next to her, making himself a plate of food.

She made him a bowl of rice, handing it to him. Everyone ate in silence then Rin said "I can't believe that we get to see the boat today." Everyone started to talk about the journey. After breakfast, the group went to see the boat. The Suzaku warriors left the room. Mizuki held Tasukis hand. "If you get scared; just squeeze my hand. I have a remedy for your fear. I'll save you again if you fall in." Her kind words made him wrap his arm around her shoulder. The shock caused her ears and tail to come out. She giggled, using an arm wrapped around his waist to hold his hand. The servants brought all of the luggage that everyone packed and needed for the trip.

* * *

At the Docks:

Tasuki was lightly trembling when he was near the ocean. Mizuki felt him grip tighter so she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Tasuki relaxed and pulled her closer to her with a fanged smirk across his face. "Don't worry. I'll be right here by your-" Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw how the servants were treating her luggage. "HEY! BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE! THEY ARE EXPENSIVE!" Tasuki chuckled. "Go deal with your luggage." Mizuki looked back. "I will be right back. I WILL SHOW YOU WHERE TO PUT THEM!" Mizuki yelled at the servants. One dropped a bag. "If you drop another bag I will find somewhere else to put it." She threatened.

Tasuki laughed at her along with everyone else. They followed her up the plank and placed the bags on the deck, in front of the wheel. Tasuki felt his anxiety rise. "So Tasuki!" Rin said walking next to him. "I heard you are afraid of the water." Len said. He looked down at the two children. With all their strength, they managed to carry Tasuki in the air, running towards the ocean. Mizuki had thanked the servants for bringing her luggage here when she saw that Rin and Len were teasing Tasuki. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She got on the wall of the boat and with one big leap, jumped off the boat. She tucked and rolled, managing a safe landing.

She pulled Tasuki back on the land, both panting with Tasuki lightly trembling. "You two better run." Mizuki yelled. Rin and Len ran onto the boat in fear of her also with a little laughter in their voice. Mizuki helped Tasuki up from the ground; hugging him; trying to calm him down. "Tasuki. I'm right here. You are safe with me." Tasuki smiled feeling his nerves settle. "Maybe one day... I will teach you how to swim." Tasuki spun her in the air shouting "I would love that." They suddenly heard a chuckle from behind. The duo turned to see someone they haven't seen in over a month. "Kouji!" Tasuki and Kouji linked arms, spinning around as a welcome dance.

Mizuki giggled. He had a large bag next to him which they assumed was full of his clothes. "I'm not sure you remember me Kouji; being so long ago." Kouji came up and hugged her. "Mizuki! You look beautiful." The two hugged and the group came over to see them. "EVERYONE! This is Kouji. My right hand man back at my band of bandits." The green haired man with a scar bowed. Mizuki walked over to Tasuki. One by one, everyone introduced themselves to Kouji. The green haired man saw that Mizuki and Tasuki were holding hands. "So... Ya want ta explain why ya two are holdin' hands?"

Mizuki blushed and suddenly Tasuki wrapped his large arm around her shoulders. "This here is my woman." Kouji had a surprise look on his face. He ran forward, spinning Mizuki in the air princess style. "YOU DID IT! A WOMAN FINALLY MELTED HIS HEART!" Mizuki giggled at him as they spun. They spun around several times; Mizuki getting incredibly dizzy. "KOUJI STOP IT! I'M GETTING DIZZY!" When Kouji put her down, the red head caught her before she fell to the ground dizzy. Mizuki giggled. "So what the hell happened. Ya left to go to town and ya vanish for over a month."

Mizuki chuckled at the green haired confused man; her vision returning to normal. "A lot has happened since the last time we saw you. Why don't we explain at the palace. We are having a big goodbye banquet." He looked very confused. "Goodbye Banquit?" Mizuki nodded. "I will explain everything at the palace." Kouji had an exited look on his face at the mention of going to the palace. Kouji nodded and the group left for the palace. Everyone traveled in the carriage as Kouji was asking question after question."

* * *

Back at the Palace:

Kouji nearly choked on him food as Mizuki told their story. "So... Yer the new priestess of Suzaku and all these people are warriors that have to protect ya? And now ya have ta go around the continent to collect these gems of nature to summon our god?" Mizuki nodded. Kouji smiled. "Damn. Genrou is having more fun then I am." Mizuki laugh at him. "It's too bad that Hotohori can't come with us. We would be short one warrior." Kouji jumped at this chance. "I'll come! I want to experience the journey."Mizuki gasped along with everyone else.

Mizukis face melted into a smile at her friend. "Plus I just found out that Genrou has a woman in his life. Perfect chance to tease him." Tasuki had a death glare at the now scared man. "Well. If you do come; I might as well tell you my secret." Kouji looked confused and Mizuki put her bowl of rice down. Mizuki did a small giggle, causing her fox ears and tail to pop out. Kouji gasped at this, dropping his bowl to the ground. He stared at her for a minute then he yelled loudly in shock. "THAT IS SOO COOL! Your part animal." Mizuki giggled and wagged her tail. "She was born with this." Nuriko said.

Everyone at the table told Kouji about her powers as he stared in awe. "Also. Small warning. Do not grab the base of my tail. I will hurt you." Kouji nodded. "Are you sure you want to come with us. We don't know how long we will be gone." The green haired man gave Genrou a noogie. "As long as I can annoy Genrou and we get a good meal, I can go anywhere. I left Usagi in charge. The bandits are in good hands." Genrou nodded and then said "You try to touch my Little fox and I will tear your throat out." Kouji nodded scared.

"Tomorrow we leave for out journey. I cant believe it." Rin said. "I'm starting to get butterflies." Len said. Everyone continued to eat and discuss the trip. Everyone was starting to worry. "As long as we are together, our powers work, and we have each other, everything will be fine." Miskage said. "Yes. Plus all the new things that Mizuki brought back from her world, we will have the most protection that anyone could ever ask for." Mizuki blushed at these complements. Everyone continued to eat until the sun set. "Oh. I just remembered." Everyone looked at Mizuki.

"I brought this spell book back from my world. It has a lot to do with Chi powers, summoning, protecting. All sorts of spells. Maybe me and Chichiri will be able to practice while we are on the trip." Nuriko asked to see the book. Mizuki opened her back pack and took out a foot by foot book with a pagan power star in the center. The book itself was made of leather with gold colored vines that surrounded the star. Everyone stared at the book in awe. "This book is full of both types of magic." Hotohori asked "What are the types?"

Mizuki sighed. "There is the white magic, which is pure and good magic then there is black magic which bring pain and suffering. I never even looked at the dark magic section but it is apparently more powerful." She started to explain the magic and its uses with Chichiri listening more carefully. After she finished describing it, everyone finished eating. Everyone left the plates to the servants went to bed early to prepare for such a big day tomorrow. Everyone decided to do some last minute packing as they entered their rooms.

* * *

In Mizukis Chamber:

Mizuki was rubbing her shoulders, feeling tense about tomorrow. Her heart was beating like a drum and her shoulders gave her no release. As she was rubbing her left shoulder, she felt a large hand on her right. She turned around to see Kouji was in her room. "Oh. Kouji. Sorry, I didn't hear you." They both smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. You have done the impossible." She looked at him confused. "You managed to make Genrou fall in love with a woman. You are amazing." Unknowingly to them; Tasuki came in to hear 'fall in love with a woman.'

He hid behind the wall. "Based on his past..." Mizuki looked at him confused. "He hasn't told you about his family?" She shook her head. "We have only recently began dating. He will tell me about his past when he's ready. I don't want to push him into anything." Tasuki smiled at her sweetness. "Well... I just hope he treats you right. Goodnight!" Kouji left her mind full of questions. "I wonder... What his family is like..." She shook that thought out of her head when someone said "They were bitches." Mizuki gasped hearing Tasukis voice.

"You scared me for a second." Tasuki chuckled and kissed her nose. She smiled and they kissed. "I am so nervous for tomorrow. We will be able to find the gems of nature and Summon Suzaku... But I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad." Tasuki took her face and kiss her gently. "You don't have to worry. As long as we have each other, everything will be fine." Mizuki blushed and kissed him again. "I have to get ready for bed."

Tasuki giggled and covered his eyes. She changed quickly into a tank top and a pair of shorts. "There. Dressed." She had just noticed that he was only wearing a pair of green slacks. Tasuki wrapped his arms around her waist. They shared another passionate kiss, stealing each others breath. "See you in the morning my little snow fox." She giggled waving him goodbye. Full of joy, she fell back onto the bed, hiding under the covers and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for reading my book. It means a lot to me. OK. Lets Get This Authors Note Started!

Song of the Chapter: Bullet Train

Picture of the Chapter: Kouji

Dedication: Kouji since he hadn't had much screen time in the anime

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its Characters. I Do Not Own Vocaloid or any of its Characters. I only own Mizuki and Hanako

Spells: Look up 'Spells of '


	19. Chapter 19: Set off and Set Sail

Mizuki woke up the next morning with the sun reflecting into the room and into her eyes. She covered her eyes smiling and stretched her arms, slowly waking up from her deep sleep. As she stretched widely, she remembered that today was the day that the warriors will go off and find the gems of nature. She leaped out of bed and ran to her closet. She left one more outfit for her so she can change. She wrapped gauze around her chest in substitution of a bra.

Mizuki put on a purple, uneven hem top. The fabric felt like silk against her pale skin. She put on her pair of black, ripped leggings that were skin tight. Lastly, she put on a pair of black sneakers with purple laces. Mizuki took two chunks of her hair and tied them back, creating a small tail behind her hair. She smiled at this creation and Nuriko came in. "Mizuki. We need to get going." Mizuki nodded and left with Nuriko. Mizuki went into Tasukis room to see that he was slightly panicking.

Mizuki took his hand; slightly calming him down as the group all at breakfast together and saying their final goodbyes for a while. The gang all walked down to the docks in a loud conversation. Tasuki was feeling his fear get the best of him as they walked to the docks holding hands with Mizuki. They all walked talking in a separate conversation as Mizuki did everything in her power to calm down Tasuki before he had a panic attack.

* * *

 **Down at the Docks:**

Tasuki looked up the boat feeling his nerves slowly wining. Mizuki saw this and held his hand. "I'm here to protect you. Don't worry." Tasuki smiled at her, gently kissing her temple. Mizuki took out a blind fold from her pocket. "This is to help you get on the boat." She wrapped it around his eyes tightly so it wouldn't fall off. Everyone else was already on the boat as Mizuki delicately brought Tasuki onto the boat. Half the day was over as Mizuki lead the way to the sky-deck of the boat.

When he was on, Mizuki took his blindfold off. Everyone said their goodbyes to Hotohori and the guards. Mizuki hugged Hotohori and waved goodbye to Konan till the shore was gone. "So. How are we going to divide up rooms no da?" Everyone looked back to Chichiri. Everyone started to divide up rooms. The pairs were Nuriko&Chichiri, Miskage&Kouji, Rin&Len, and Tasuki&Mizuki. "Oh! Lovers in a room. We better block our ears." Kouji said.

Tasuki gave his friend a death glare and gripped his shirt threateningly. Mizuki blushed and grabbed her bags. She ran and got the first room available. Tasuki followed and they examined the room. The room had two full size beds that were six feet apart from each other. Under the beds were little cubical that allowed them to keep their things under. Mizuki left her waterproof side bag on the bed and hid the others under her bed.

Tasuki looked slightly sea sick. "Are you OK?" She asked. Tasuki nodded yes. "Just a little sea sick. I'll me fine." Mizuki leaned forward and gently took his lips for a soft kiss. His sea sickness melted away as he melted into the kiss. Mizuki smiled at him. "Better now?" He nodded taking her lips again. He trailed his hand to her cheek and gently cupped hit. As things were about to get more heated, they heard " Already at it? Damn." They looked over to see Kouji with a cocky grin. Tasuki took out his tenssen and aimed it at Kouji. The green haired man gasped and ran away.

Mizuki giggled at this, making Tasuki chuckle. "He is scared of me." Mizuki chuckled at him. "He's scared of your fan." Tasuki gave her a false death glare, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the bed. She squeaked and giggled at him as he pinned her writs down. "You are evil." They kissed again and Mizuki pushed him off of her body. Mizuki smirked saying "I have dinner to make." She stood up and took out a hair tie. "Dinner should be ready soon if I don't get any interruptions.." Mizuki turned and left him with a smirk on his fanged face.

* * *

 **In the kitchen:**

Mizuki entered the kitchen to see it was stalked with plenty of food for her to cook with. Since their are eight people on the boat, she made 16 cups of rice. She also added extra rice for what else she was making. Mizuki rinsed the rice four times, making the water clean. As she let the rice cook, she started to make fish strips. She took two salmon and a frying pan. Putting oil and butter in the frying pan, she placed the pan on the burner, waiting for it to sizzle.

She managed to gut, scale, cut, and clean the fish; turning it into strips. She had forty-eight strips, enough for everyone to have at least five. Letting the fish fry, she began to steam some vegetables as a side dish. She steamed broccoli, carrots, kale, seaweed, onions, garlic, and celery till it was soft and squishy. Setting up the table, Mizuki placed eight plates along with silverware on the table. She placed a salad in the center of the table.

Four fish strips on each plate along with a scoop of steamed vegetables. After the rice was finished, she gave everyone a bowl of rice. She used the extra rice to make 16 rice balls. Mizuki made green tea and sake for the drinks. And for deserts, she made chocolate moon cakes and some banana rolls. When she finished making everything for dinner, everyone came in to see the food she had prepared. "I tried making some food that you were use too and I ended up with all of this."

Mizuki said putting the banana rolls and moon cakes on the table. "I have to warn you though, I am not sure how these came out. Eat at your own risk." Everyone sat down and began eating. "THIS IS GREAT!" Nuriko said starting to shovel his food down. "I wish my mouth was bigger." Rin and Len said at the same time. Everyone complemented Mizukis cooking causing a blush to appear on her face. Mizuki poured everyone but Rin and Len sake while the twins got green tea.

"Although. I was hoping to get some food from your world. I wonder what it would taste like." Tasuki said. Mizuki thought for a second. "Have you guys ever heard of omelets?" Mizuki asked everyone just shook their heads no. "If you want, I cam make omelets. They're very easy to make and they taste good." Everyone smiled at her. "That would be great." Nuriko said. Everyone started to get exited to taste these things.

Mizuki took out the map. As she looked at it,. words started to burn into the page. "The first jewel should be in Funarano. We should reach their by a little after morning tomorrow." Miskage said "We should all be prepared. The Seriyuu Seven could be lurking anywhere." Kouji nodded. "We have to fight with all we got!" Mizuki smiled at their determination. "I swear..." Everyone stared at Mizuki. "I swear to protect you all and do my best. I will protect you with my life just as you guys are protecting me."

Rin got up; jumped over and hugged Mizuki like her life depended on it. "By the way Chichiri. I was hoping we could get some Chi training in today. After what happened with Nakago; I want to make sure I can fully control my powers and be able to help." Chichiri nodded. "After dinner we can go out on the deck and do some training. No da." Mizuki nodded and everyone ate in a loud conversation.

* * *

 **On the deck; Chi Training:**

Mizuki and Chichiri were facing each other then bowed like apprentice and master. "Lets start power ball no da. You need to focus your life energy. Imagine what color it is. How it moves. Focus it on making into the ball." Mizuki closed her eyes and pressed her hands together. She imagined a blue ball, glowing with pure energy. She kept her breath steady and even. Tasuki watched them along with everyone else.

As Mizuki slowly separated her palms, a small sphere of glowing energy was in her hands. As she spread her hands further apart, the ball grew bigger and bigger. She opened her eyes to see the ball of energy. "Good job Mizuki. Now shoot it off into the distance. That way we can see how powerful it is." Taking a deep breath, Mizuki took the ball; swinging her arm back and throwing the ball into the air. The ball exploded into a firework.

Everyone gasped at this as Chichiri looked in awe. "That is a powerful Chi blast. You are good. Now, we have to work on using the chi to help." Mizuki looked confused. "If you can master this, you can transfer some of your chi into someone else, saving their life." Mizuki gasped at this and looked back to everyone. She smiled then said, "lets do this!" Chichiri nodded. "We are gonna use the imagery technique again, only more powerful." Mizuki nodded.

Her and Chichiri sat down. "Imagine your chi again." Mizuki closed her eyes, picturing a purple aura surrounding her body this time. "Now, imagine your aura leaving your body, transfusing it into me." Mizuki again closed her eyes tighter trying to picture her chi moving with no luck. Chichiri saw her struggling. "Picture your chi as a pool of water by a waterfall." Mizuki transferred herself into her mind. She was in front of a moon pool of purple water.

"Now envision a small stream, taking the water away from the lake." Mizuki actually saw a small stream forming and taking the glowing liquid away; causing her to follow it. She continued to run after it for what seemed like forever. "At the end of the stream, imagine the water is now surrounding me." As she was picturing it, a thick spirit of energy was leaving her body for everyone to see. The large blob was surrounding Chichiri.

The monk gasped as the energy surrounded him; feeling the power swirl around his body and soul. He left at peace in this aura. The blob started to slowly remove itself from the monk and return to her. The aura vanished and then suddenly Mizuki fainted. Chichiri ran to her along with Tasuki and the rest. Chichiri tried to shake her awake as everyone was shouting her name repeatedly and as loud as they could; trying to wake her up.

* * *

Mizuki woke up a few minutes later in her bed. She didn't remember what had happened then the memories flooded back into her had a wet cloth over her forehead and she groaned. As she sat up, she saw that Tasuki was sleeping next her her with his upper half against the bed and his knees on the ground. Mizuki smiled and shook him awake. As he opened his eyes; the bandit saw a blurry vision of blue and pale white. He realized that Mizuki had woken up.

He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "You're awake! Praise Suzaku." Mizuki smiled at him, hugging me back. Suddenly, Rin and Len came bursting into the room, jumping up on the bed and hugging Mizuki tightly while screaming her name. She smiled at them. "We were so scared when you passed out!" Rin said. "We all thought you we never going to wake up." Mizuki kissed them on the head saying "I'm not going anywhere. We still have to summon Suzaku." Mizuki looked outside to see that the sun was setting.

"We will arrive to Funarano tomorrow. We better get some sleep." With that, Rin and Len ran out saying goodnight. "You had me scared. I thought I was going to lose you." Mizuki kissed Tasuki lightly saying "how can I leave you?" Tasuki kissed her passionately. "We better get some sleep tonight. We have to search for the gem tomorrow." Tasuki nodded and crawled into her bed. She gasped asking what he was doing.

"After you passed out, I am not leaving your side tonight." Tasuki said holding her tightly in his arms. He kept stroking her hair and whispering 'I love you' into her ear over and over. Mizuki had a deep blush across her face. He held onto her body and she gave up the fight and lied next to him as they slowly drifted off into sleep into the arms of the person they love with all there hearts. Everyone on the boat had pleasant dreams.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Hey people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading it. This means a lot to me. I hope you will continue to read and wait for my story. OK! Authors note time:

 _ **Song of the Chapter:**_ Open Your Eyes by Mermaid Miracles

 _ **Picture of the Chapter:**_ Mizuki in the Kitchen cooking

 _ **Dedication:**_ To all the cooks and all the valuable food we all both need and want out there

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of their characters. I only own Mizuki and Hanako.**_

 _I would like to send my love out there to all the readers who stand my me and wait for my stories. THANK YOU! LOVE EMBER JOY_


	20. Chapter 20: Encounter and Finding Clues

_Mizuki was walking down the halls in her old school. She had book in her hand but she didn't notice the sky turn dark and cold. People were pointing and laughing at her. She looked to see that her eye patch was gone and her ears with her tail were showing. Some had stares and some threw things like balls of paper at her. She ran out of the school with everyone laughing at her._

 _Tears filled her eyes as she was running away. She bumped into someone who turned out to be Tasuki. Mizuki smiled and as they were about to grab hands, Nakago came up, stabbing through his stomach. Mizuki gasped watched as his lifeless body fell in front of her, blood just fountain out of his body. Nakago was chuckling like a villain. "Now your mine." Mizuki felt sadness overcome her body._

* * *

Mizuki gasped and sat up panting while hodling her chest. Tasuki instantly got up as she did. She turned to see him and hugged him tight with releif in her heart. "Thank god! It was just a dream." Mizuki tried to calm down her breathing. "Whats wrong?" Mizuki explained her dream to him with tears in her eyes. Tasuki hugged her and calmed her down slightly. "I won't let that happen to you. I swear that to you." Mizuki nodded and they kissed a passionate kiss.

She looked over to see that the sun was rising. "Sorry to wake you. I just was so scared. I thought I had lost you." Tasuki held her tightly in a bear hug. She sighed and got up. "I better start making breakfast. You said you wanted to eat it." Tasuki nodded. "Get some more sleep." They shared one more kiss and Mizuki got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She tied her hair into a high ponytail as she left the room with her bag on her back.

Her eyes were still tired so she lightly rubbed them. As she entered the kitchen, she took four frying pans and put oil with butter on the bottom. Mizuki took 16 eggs and mixed them into a bowl until the yolks were mixed with the whites. She poured the eggs into the pans, making four omelets. ( **Do not try at home. Only make one at a time.)** after two minutes, she added some cheese and kale to the inside, then swirled the omelet, making it a circular tube like.

She made eight omelets, placing them on plates. Cutting the tubes into discs. With some ketchup she brought back, she decorated the omelets making them look perfect. "I smell something good." Mizuki turned around to see Tasuki with everyone. "I hope you like eggs. I made kale and cheese omelets." Everyone sat down as they were given the omelet discs; they stared in both awe and confusion. "You just use chopsticks to pick them up and eat them. Kind of like your normal food."

Nuriko was the first to take a bit. He gasped saying "this is awesome! They are soo good!" Mizuki smiled as everyone ate and complemented her. "What is this red stuff on the top. "It's called ketchup. It is a condiment back in my world." Everyone smiled and continued to complement her. They continued to talk till they reached land. When they docked, Tasuki was the first one off causing everyone to chuckle. The town was full of happy people who looked like they lived quiet lives. "This is Funarano. So beautiful." Mizuki said spinning around in joy.

They decided to look into a local inn. "After we check in... we should start looking into finding the first gem." Nuriko said. Everyone agreed and Mizuki looked into of the pouches of money that Hotohori had given her. "We should have enough for a couple days here. We don't want to spend all of our money." Len started to speak up. "Tomorrow I will go to the towns library and see if there is anything that we need to help find it or give us any clues." The blue haired girl looked at the map, "according to the map, the first gem is the gem or air."

Everyone nodded as Mizuki entered the inn. She managed to score eight rooms which ic one for each of them. They all went to unpack and then got together at the diner to eat. Everyone was par taking in sake and steak. "We should split up in order to find the gem faster." Kouji said. Rin gripped onto Len making them a pair. "Since Tasuki is so hot headed, he should go with the even tempered Miskage." Tasuki gave Chichiri a death glare causing Mizuki to giggle.

"I'll go with Mizuki." Nuriko said. Suddenly, a drunken man came up and tried to make a pass at him. After offering to buy him a drink, the violet haired cross dresser punched him into the table saying "Sorry. I'm not that type of girl. "Hey baby. Maybe it isn't a good idea for you to go with Mizuki. If two girl together now causes this much trouble, imagine what might happen in it is just the two of you." Mizuki gave Tasuki a glare at the baby part. "Yea yea. The problem is that I look like a girl." Nuriko took out a blade causing everyone to gasp. With one swift cut, his hair now looked like a mans.

Mizuki let a light scream escape her lips. "Nuriko? Are you sure about this?" He nodded. "I feel like I don't need to dress like a girl anymore. And I need to protect you right." Mizuki shed a tear and hugged Nuriko. "I swear that I will make you a woman as soon as we summon Suzaku." Nuriko smiled. Miskage said "lets get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went to bed still in shock over Nurikos transformation.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Mizuki woke up with the sun reflecting against her skin. She smiled, slowly getting up and changed. She changed into a pair of loose jeans with a loose ruffled purple tee. She opened her door to see that Tasuki was about to knock on it. She smiled at him, causing a grin to appear on his face. "I was just 'bout to come wake ya up. Breakfast is ready." She smiled taking his arm. "Good. I'm starving." Mizuki smiled as she ate breakfast with the gang.

They started to come up with plans for finding the gems of nature. "With a group of two, we can search all four parts of the town. But how will we keep in contact?" Mizuki thought of something. "Well. In my bag I have these things called walkie talkies. They are portable two way radios." She took them out and started to explain how they work. "Very simple to use and makes communication simple." With the simple instructions, the gang were experts on walkie talkies.

"Things from your world are so amazing. I wish I lived there." Rin and Len said in union. Mizuki shrugged and they began to separate. Mizuki and Nuriko were walking with each other. "I will go down this road and you go down that one. I will be fine. We have to fine the clues before the Seriyuu Seven do." Mizuki ran away from Nuriko despite his protest. Rin and Len were searching the library for anything on the gem. "I found something on the history of the gem." Len said. Rin ran to him demanding to look.

* * *

 **The History of the Gem of Air:**

 _The creator of the gem was a young woman named Akita Suzaki. She had the power of air. Her and her nine sisters wanted to live a normal life so they decided to hold their powers in magic gems they have. Each gem is in the shape of a heart and they carried it in a necklace. But the power grew weaker the longer they were separated. They lived their lives in fear of their power being stolen from them by evil. Legend has it that the sisters hid the gems in a variety of places with two guardians protecting each gem._

 _Their souls live in the gems. Only someone worthy of the gem will be able to possess it and its powers. The sisters were separated and they miss each other. Once all the ten gems are reunited, the sisters happiness will give power to the owner and it will be strong enough to do anything in this world. But if the gems were to be used for evil, the world would be in danger. The sisters hid the gems in the places they found the most comforting. They will wait for eternity to be reunited again._

* * *

Back to the Present:

"So the gems are a magic because of the sisters?" Len then had an idea. "It says the sisters hid the gems where they found the most comforting. So all we need to do is know the sisters better." Len continued to read. "Apparently; Akita found a mountain temple the most comforting place. The gem must be hidden there." Rin took out the radio and pushed the button. "Hey! We may have found where the gem is located... and boy do we have a story for you." Rin said kissing her brother as a congratulation kiss.

He blushed and kissed her back passionatly and went back to the walkie talkies. "If you can hear us? Respond now." Everyone replied to the call except for Mizuki. "Mizuki? Mizuki! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Before Rin could speak again for Mizuki, they heard a piercing scream. Everyone gasped. Rin and Len left the area to find out what happened to Mizuki. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them to run into the other warriors. "She went to the bridge." Tasuki sprinted in front of everyone else.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Mizuki:**

Mizuki was walking under an old looking bridge trying to find some clues to the gem. As she searched the walls, Mizuki heard a devious chuckle. She turned around to see that Hanako was leaning against the wall. Mizuki felt fear surge through her body and she backed up; causing Hanako to slowly trudge towards her. Hanakos dark hair was nearly invisible under the shadows. "W-What are you doing here?" The evil girl giggled as they moved out from the bridge. "I came here for the gem. You still are stupid."

Mizuki gripped her fist and swallowed her fear. "I was still mark enough to pass the class while you had to sleep with the teacher in order to get to the next grade." Hanako growled and punched Mizuki to the ground hard enough to draw blood from her lip. Mizuki wiped her lip. "I heard you have a boyfriend." Mizuki gasped loudly at this."He makes you feel happy and that angers me." Hanako gripped the blue hair and pulled it, causing a gasp of pain to escape her lips.

"I want to know who this is... I can steal him from you." Mizuki growled and started to chuckle. "Go to hell." Hanako gasped at her response. "This has nothing to do with Tasuki. If you hurt him... even death wont stop me from kicking your flat, abortioned ass." The Seriyuu priestess got even more mad. She took Mizukis arm, bending it backwards as far as it would go, causing a scream of pure agony to flow from her mouth. Tears streamed down her eyes but she endured it in order t protect Tasuki.

Hanako took both of Mizukis arms and bent them behind her back, causing a louder scream to escape her mouth. More hears fell from her eyes as she did this. She heard a cracking sound vibrate in her ears. She knew her bones would break any minute if this continued; but if it is to protect the person she loved, she would gladly let all her bones be turned to ash. She wanted to protect the person she loved. "You piss me off." Hanako took out a blade and gripped it in her arms. "You don't deserve to breath air let alone be happy. Let's rid the world of a monster like you."

Mizuki panted. "I am not a monster. Tasuki showed me that I am not the monster. You are." Hanako gasped. "You are the one that killed a baby before it even had a chance to breath. You are a murderer, a slut, and a piece of scum that doesn't even deserve the bottom on my shoe. The dark haired girl gritted her teeth and kick Mizuki in the stomach, takint the wind out of her. Hanako gripped the blade tighter and swung it up. As Hanako was bring the blade down Mizuki closed her eyes waiting for the blade to come down.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey people I hope you like this chapter because I sure did. I had a blast writing it and I hoped you had a blast reading it. Lets get this note started!

Thanks for reading this it means to the world to me

The song of the chapter is called 'I hate you' Nightcore style

The pitcure is Hanako which you could see in my quotev version

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my school/ Without them, I wouldn't have all the free time I have to write.

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of their characters. I only own Hanako and Mizuki


	21. Chapter 21: Gem of Air

**Previously:**

 **Mizuki panted. "I am not a monster. Tasuki showed me that I am not the monster. You are." Hanako gasped. "You are the one that killed a baby before it even had a chance to breath. You are a murderer, a slut, and a piece of scum that doesn't even deserve the bottom on my shoe. The dark haired girl gritted her teeth and kick Mizuki in the stomach, taking the wind out of her. Hanako gripped the blade tighter and swung it up. As Hanako was bring the blade down Mizuki closed her eyes waiting for the blade to come down.**

* * *

Just before the blade made contact with Mizuki, a large wall of flame came shooting at her, causing a scream to vibrate from her lips and for her to fall into the water. "Mizuki!" The injured looked up to see her hero. She smiled as he took her into his arms. 'Tasuki..." She breathed looking in pain. "Are ya OK?" She nodded yes. "She just bended my arms backwards. I'll be fine." Tasuki hugged her tighter as she groaned in pain. "I am never leaving ya again." Tasuki took her face; forcing a kiss onto her.

They heard an evil chuckle come from behind them. "So. This is the man you love." Mizuki got up to protect him. "He is so cute. Maybe I will make him mine." This made Mizuki angry. "Liston you abortion baby killer bitch! I have no idea what Tasuki sees in me. But he is the first person to ever treat me like a real person! The first man I have opened my heart to. If he wants to leave me one day that's fine. I just want him to be happy. But... If you ever so much as lay one hand on him... I will kill you in the most painful way possible." Tasuki was shocked and happy from her words.

Hanako was as quick as a rabbit and flung the blade as Mizuki; hitting her in the arm. "Goodbye for now." Tasuki took the blade out and held her in his arms. The other warriors came by and surrounded Mizuki. She smiled at her friends saying she is OK. The blue haired girl had trouble but she managed to get up. The bandit kept his arm on her and they left the bridge. Miskage healed her wounds and she thanked him. "Based on what she use to do to me, this is a minor injury." She tried to push the conversation away to a different topic. "What did you guys find out about the gem?"

Rin started to tell the story with Len adding extra details. "So if we find out more about Akita, we should be able to find the gem." Nuriko said. "We already know that. She liked to hang out in this ancient temple up on the mountains." Everyone smiled knowing that the journey was about to begin. "Well then what are we waiting for no da?" Tasuki thought for a second. "How are we going to get up there without any horses?" Mizuki smiled. "Theirs always... My way." Everyone looked at her confused then she lead then to the woods.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and did a loud howl. They heard rustling noises from all around. Suddenly, six large wolves came from nowhere. Everyone gasped as Mizuki petted them. Tasuki smiled then Kouji said "That's it!" He ran up to Mizuki hugging her. "I'm taking her Genrou!" Tasuki had an angry look on his face. He brushed the fan against his fingers and Koujis arm caught fire. The blue haired girl giggled as Tasuki came up and hugged her protectively. "But wait. There are only six wolves?" Mizuki smirked and turned around.

With a jump forward, she let her body morph into a fox large enough to ride. Everyone stared at her. Her fur was soft and smooth like silk. Her tail was blue with an orange tip. shredded pieces of her former outfit still hung off her body, barley able to form a shirt. "Come on. We have to get to the temple right?" Tasuki got on her as everyone else followed on the other wolves. "TEMPLE HO!" Everyone gripped onto the skin as they suddenly pranced towards the mountain. Mizuki smiled and heard him whisper in her ear. "You are truly an amazing girl." She smiled and looked down.

"I am trying to concentrate here!" She yelled, throwing her head back. By the time the sun was on the other side of the sky, they finally arrived at the temple. It was painted white with yellow and gold all around. It was large, wide, with lion statues on the side. Mizuki changed back into her human form with her clothes able to cover her body up. They entered the building as the wolves left to see beautiful decorations like a festival was about to go on. As they walked into the room, the doors suddenly slammed behind them. Mizuki gasped at the sudden loud noise.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone turned around to see two twin girls in yellow kimonos with blond hair. They were obviously the guardians of the gem. Mizuki stepped forward and said "I am Mizuki; Priestess of Suzaku. We need the air gem to summon Suzaku. I wish for you to give us the gem." After she finished the sentence, Mizuki was suddenly surrounded by a large ball of air. She floated over to the two guardians. They stared at her as if they were inspecting her. "We do not believe that you are the priestess. If you pass a test, we will believe you."

Mizuki was dropped to the ground. One of the twins bent down to her level and stared into her eyes. After a minute, Mizuki made choking sounds. "WHAT ARE YA DOING TO HER?!" Tasuki demanded to know. "We have paralyzed her lungs." They said in union. "If she is the priestess of Suzaku..." The left twin said "She can find a way out of this herself." Mizuki fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping for air which would not travel through her body. She felt her life flash before her eyes.

* * *

Memory 1:

Mizuki is four years old. She is hiding in a closet and had her head in between her knees. After a minute the door opened and she saw her mother with a happy look on her face. Young Mizuki smiled and jumped into her arms. Her father came after and they hugged like a real family. "I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy." The three of them danced when her older sister came into the room.

Her dad came over and picked Hikari (The sister) up in his arms. Her mother put on some music and they all started to sing. The family danced to the music and had a great time. They danced so hard that they all fell on the couch. (Bold is Mizuki, Underline are her parents, Italic is Hikari, bold and italic is everyone)

 ** _We are family_**  
 ** _We are family_**

 **Everyone can see we're together**  
 **As we walk on by**  
 _Yeah, and we fly just like birds of a feather_  
 _I won't tell no lie_

A-a-all, all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close?  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my sisters with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my brothers with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

 **Living life is fun and we've just begun**  
 **To get our share of this world's delights**  
 _High hopes we have for the future_  
 _And our goal's in sight_

No, we don't get depressed  
And here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my sisters with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my brothers with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **We are family**_

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my sisters with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **And I got all my brothers with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_

* * *

Memory 2:

Mizuki is about ten years old. She was walking down the stairs when someone pushed her down. She rolled down the stairs, managing to only break a nail and get a bloody nose. Her parents came up and saw she was OK. "Hikari! Did you do this?!" Mizuki shook her head. "I am such a klutz. I tripped over my own foot and fell down the stares." Her mother hugged her tighter.

"I will get ice." Her father said. Hikari came down the stairs and held Mizukis nose to stop the bleeding. Her mother went to get a pillow. "Why did you cover for me?" Hikari asked. Mizuki looked up with a smiled. "Your my sister. I love you." Hikari started to cry and hugged the injured girl.

* * *

Mizuki wanted to give up. She liked being in the world of her memories. She found herself in meadow she use to play in with her parents. As the light was starting to black out, she remembered the promise she made to her parents.

Mizuki vaguely heard the sound of voiced. "She was just an ordinary girl after all." She heard to voices state. She also heard the sound of her name being screamed. 'Tasuki' Mizuki thought for a second. Her mind went back to other memories.

* * *

Memory 3:

Mizuki opened her eyes groaning in pain. "Are you alright no da? Priestess of Suzaku. She looked over to the monk. "Call me Mizuki." She smiled and sat up. "My names Chichiri no da." She bowed. "Oh! Your face is peeling. Are you OK?" He gently touched the cut. "MY FACE IS FINE!" He suddenly pulled his injured face off causing Mizuki to gasp. "I ALWAYS KEEP A SPARE YOU KNOW!"

Mizuki fell backwards as the people of the town went to there houses out of fear. She shook her head then started to giggle. "That is so cool." She smiled. Her face then turned serious. She got on her knees. "Chichiri." She bowed her head down. "Will you please serve with us, as one of the Suzaku seven so that I can summon Suzaku?" He smiled again with the mask on his face. 'Oh coarse. It is my destiny you know."

* * *

Memory 4:

Everyone but her was bowing to the woman. Even Tasuki. "What is going on here?" She asked. "Mizuki lower your head to the emperor." She looked around to see only the woman. "I do not see him. All I see is that woman." She pointed to the green haired lady. "That is the emperor. And he is a man." She ran up to him to feel his chest. "It is flat." She blushed and bowed to him. "Please bring these two into the throne room." He said. They were both walked into a huge room with a throne. She smiled at the largeness. The emperor sat in the throne and the two escapees sat on there knees

* * *

Memory 5:

From out of the bushes came a pair of twins a boy and a girl. They both looked about fourteen years old with blond hair. They had bright blue eyes with a hint of silver. Mizuki motioned the twins to join them. Mizuki handed the twins each a fish on a stick. They smiled and started to eat. The girl twin ate like a savage beast as the boy ate with more grace. "I am Len. This is my younger sister Rin."

"We are on the hunt for the priestess of Suzaku." Everyone looked at the twins in confusion. "We left our home for this mission because we are two of the Suzaku warriors. We must live up to our destiny." "My name is Mizuki Yukimora. I am the priestess of Suzaku. These five are the other warriors of Suzaku. Tasuki, Hotohori, Miskage, Chichiri, and Nuriko." The twins smiled and hugged each other. "We found them! We found them!"

* * *

Memory 6:

"Mizuki... I-" He was straining his words and he then started to sweat. All of a sudden, she was brought into a tight hug. Without them knowing, the moon was out from the clouds just like the legend. Mizuki opened her eyes wide. "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. She gasped at his words. "I love you! I love you!" He hugged her tighter into his chest with tears gently dripping down his softly closed her eyes as he leaned in, feeling his warm breath against her face as he was just inches away from her lips.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Tasukis lips met Mizukis. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Mizuki threw her arms slowly around Tasukis neck as she lost herself in his sweet breath and soft lips. Slowly, he trailed his rough hands to her face gently cupping it. Slowly, she trailed her hands down his back trying to pull him closer. As if on cue, fireworks then burst into the night sky, lighting it up.

* * *

Everyone around Mizuki was either with a sad face or with tears as the lifeless looking girl. Tasuki held her in his arms and had his face in her chest. She could hear everything they said. 'She was just an ordinary girl.' She could hear Tasukis cries for her to come back. Almost that instant, Mizuki gasped for air and started coughing.

Tasuki held her closer to his body breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone came up to hug her as the guardians had a smile on their faces. "You are the priestess. We are happy to give you the gem you desire." The guardians joined their hands together and when they separated, a yellow heart shaped them was in their hands.

The gem was placed in a box with ancient symbols on the top. Mizuki bowed to the twins and they suddenly levitated then shot in the air. Everyone left the temple with Tasuki continuously hugging Mizuki. "Tasuki. You are gonna choke me." Mizuki smiled as he released her. "We got one gem down. We have nine more to go." They all arrived out of the hill a few hours before sunset.

As the group entered the town, they saw that Nakago was there. He had a whip with him. "I came here for one of two things. That get, and Mizuki." Tasuki had anger in his eyes. With one crack, the priestess dropped the box and was in the blond mans arms. Tasuki looked more angry than every before. The duo left with Tasuki gripping his Tessen with burning anger. Tasuki ran after the two while the others just stayed back.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone. Another clifthanger and I'm sorry to all those who hate clifthangers. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me. I had fun writing this chapter so lets get this authors note started.

Song of the Chapter: Suffication by J Holiday

Picture of the Chapter: Yellow Heart Shaped Gem

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the air that we breath and to the docters that help us with people who find it hard to breath in oxygen

Thanks for reading and will update in five days


	22. Chapter 22: Kiss of Secudtion

Mizuki was thrown hard to the floor by Nakago. She groaned in pain as she discovered that she was in a tent. Nakago had closed the flap of the tent so that no one can see. "Nakago… Where am I? What am I doing here you bastard?" She started to become scared, trying to find an exit. The general looked like he has healed from the last battle he had with Tasuki. "I brought you here… To make you my woman." She gasped at his words. She tried to get away; forcing Nakago to use his powers to trap her against the wall.

Mizuki felt fear surge through her body like an electric current. Nakago started to take off his armor one piece at a time. The sound of clanking metal echoed through the tent as it fell to the ground. She tried to struggle her way free only to be hit with volts of electricity from his chi blast. Her heart was beating like a drum. She had never been that scared in her life or had been in more took off his shirt with a smirk. Mizuki felt fear build up in her body. "Now… I will make you mine." Mizuki wheezed a gasp of fear.

She didn't want her first time to be with him. Her body started to tremble with terror as he started to stride closer to her as Mizuki tried her best to back up. "I BELONG TO TASUKI!" Nakago slapped her across the face causing a shrilled cry to escape her lips. Her cheek became a bright red color as a clear, hot tear started to trail down her eyes to her lips. The tiny salty droplet lightly wet her now dried lips. He gently trailed his fingers through her hair down to her lips. With what she had managed to move, she was able to bite his finger hard enough to make it bleed.

Her body was trembling with fear as she tried to get away. "I belong to Tasuki! I love him!" He punched her in the stomach. She coughed unable to breath as she doubled over in pain. Her mind was becoming a complete blank. Her vision started to turn blurry from the powerful hit. Her heart only belongs to Tasuki. More tears trailed down her face. The blond general used his powers to throw her to the ground. The blasts managed to burn and rip her clothes. She gasped and tried to struggle her way to the exit.

Nakago used his left hand to pin her wrist above her head as he pinned her waist down with his hips. She did a large gasp in fear of him. He did a deep chuckle, using his free hand to unbutton her blouse. He started to kiss her expose skin causing her to lightly scream. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, he started to lick her navel. He then moved his mouth to hers. She struggled under his body and he forced this kiss onto her while rubbing her inner thighs. He moved back to her stomach and bit some of the skin.

She squeaked and yelled at the top of her lungs. "TASUKI! HELP ME!" Like on cue, a large fire black hot Nakago hard enough to send him flying back. She sat up scared and her body was shaking. "MIZUKI!" She looked over to see Tasuki was there with his fan tip flame red and anger filling his eyes. She struggled to stand, making her way over to the angry red head. She hugged him tightly along with a passionate embrace by him. Tears started to fall down her eyes. Mixed from the horrible Nakagos touch and the joy of having the man she loves in her arms.

"…Mizuki…" He breathed against her ear. He pulled away and forced a kiss on her lips. She leaned into the kiss when they heard a distant groan. Mizuki looked in fear to see that the Seriyuu man was waking up. She snuggled closer to Tasuki. When Nakago got up, he did a deep chuckle while turning around; showing off a very large burn mark on his skin. "Tasuki… If you were only a few minutes later… I would have made Mizuki a true woman." Tasuki was madder than ever before. Nakago took a nearby sword and threw it at Tasuki, piercing his arm.

Mizuki screamed as Tasuki removed the long blade. "Damn. I missed the chest." Mizuki started to cry and Tasuki gave Nakago a death glare. Tasukis eyes actually started to glow along with his body. The girl backed away in fear as Tasukis body literally caught fire. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Nakago actually felt fear as Tasuki drew his hand back. The fan started to glow bright red from both anger and his power up. With one swing, a large ball of pure fire was flung at Nakago. The ball was so powerful that the general was blown out of the tent.

Tasuki calmed down and gripped his arm. She felt guilty again. "Tasuki. You're hurt." He groaned saying "Its fine. What did he do to you?" She tugged onto his shirt. "He… Threw against the wall took off my blouse, and kissed my stomach and lips while touching my thighs. YOU'RE NEVER WANT TO KISS ME AGAIN!" The pain was gone from his mind as she said these words. She felt tears roll down her eyes as she said these words. Tasuki pulled her up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her lips to the kiss.

"Let's get out of here. But…I want to ride a fox back." Sasha smiled and jumped to the left. As she jumped, her body grew larger, shredding her clothes into pieces. Her body became the fox form. Her skin was covered in white fur and she was large enough to ride. Tasuki petted her head lightly and kissed her head. He smiled and hopped onto her back. "Lets go my pretty baby." Mizuki purred at him rubbing her neck. With one thrust forward, they were on the move, back to the inn.

* * *

Back at the Inn:

Mizuki was instantly hugged by everyone. She groaned in pain from the attack. She was healed by Miskage and suddenly yelled "AFTER ALL OF THAT! I NEED A BATH!" She ran out of the room with Rin following her. The two grabbed a bath robe along with two towels. Mizuki and Rin ran hand in hand to the bathroom. She blushed as the two entered the bath together. As they entered the hallway, they saw that the bath was divided. "Thank Suzaku." Mizuki thought to herself.

The two girls entered their baths and saw that the room was full of cleansing steam. The bath house was empty except for the two of them. "OH THANK SUZAKU THAT IT IS JUST US!" Mizuki yelled. Turning to the changing rooms, Mizuki and Rin took off their clothes, tying their hair into buns. The bath house was like a giant steaming lake. It had a waterfall from the inside pouring steaming water into the four foot deep tub like pool. The water was steaming but cool enough for them to relax in.

They slowly sunk into the water. Mizuki went straight for the soap. "I have to wash every part of my body vigorously to get that mans touch off of my skin." Mizuki said scrubbing her skin hard. She stopped when her arms got tired. "I'm too weak from Nakagos attack." Rin sighed getting out of the water. "I will wash you. I will start with your back." Rin said taking a sponge. Mizuki said sternly "Don't be afraid to hurt me. I can deal with the pain. I just want Nakagos touch off of me." Mizuki said. Rin nodded and started to roughly scrub Mizukis back till it was red.

"What am I going to do?" Mizuki asked as Rin started to scrub the blue haired girl's arms. "Tasuki is never going to want to touch me again. He would never want to look at me again." Mizuki cried. Rin got angry and slapped the priestess in the face. She gasped at the blond girls action. "BAKA! If Tasuki doesn't touch you after this then he is not worth any of your time." Mizuki gasped at her words. Rin continued to wash her friend. Mizukis pale color started to return to normal. "Tasuki loves you for who you are. Nothing will change that opinion of his.

Remember when he was injured after his last fight with Nakago?" Mizuki nodded remembering how she took care of him. "He wanted you to be healed first so you wouldn't have to suffer through any more pain then you already have." Mizuki nodded but she still felt guilty. She felt guilty at the fact that Nakago touched her, that Tasuki had risked his life again, and… that she had been the cause of all on this. _'What if I have never fallen in love with Tasuki? Would things be different? What if he hadn't fallen in love with me?_ ' Mizuki asked herself these questions over and over again.

* * *

Back in the room an hour later: Mizuki was feeling very sad. Yet again Tasuki had risked her life to save her. She felt like that he will one day die just to protect her. As she thought of him dying to protect her, a single tear rolled down her eye. Everyone else had gone to bed but her and Tasuki and the sun was just beginning to set. She gently dried her fox tail and wiped the water off of her fox ears. She felt like that she was being a burden on everyone around her. As the tear rolled down to her chin, Tasuki had entered the room without her even hearing her.

"Hey Mizuki." The crying girl gasped at his voice. "The baths are amazing." Mizuki quickly wiped the tear away from her chin. She started to grab her ribbon turning around to face Tasuki. She saw that he was only wearing a pair of black slacks and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "I didn't even hear you come in." She put on a face smile hoping that he couldn't see tear streaks on her face. She began to tie her hair back as Tasuki stared at her blankly. "What are you crying for?" He suddenly asked. His outburst made her freeze in shock; dropping her indigo ribbon to the ground.

As the shock slowly started to wear off, Tasuki stealthy walked over to her. She just brushed it off saying "I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be…" She was interrupted by being suddenly hugged from behind. Tasuki gently kissed her neck and played with her ears, sending a tickling sensation up her spine. He then gently twirled the hair of her tail as he said "You don't have to worry about Nakago. I will protect you with my life." She felt herself be even more depressed at his words. "That is the problem." She said.

He looked at the girl in confusion. She slipped out of his loose grasp; slowly making her way to the bed. "If you were to die… Just to protect me… I would just…" She said choking on her words as more tears fell. She gripped the light fabric of her silk, purple, bathrobe. She gripped around her chest as if it was being badly stabbed. "Maybe… After I summon Suzaku… I should just… Return to my world." He redhead bandit gasped and looked in shock at her words. More tears poured from her eyes as she said these words. He breathed out her name with a gasp.

His heart felt like it was breaking into little pieces. He took a step closer to her when she suddenly said "I'm scared." He looked at her with major confusion. "I love you so much that… I'm scared of losing you. We just shouldn't be together." He can actually hear his heart break and turn into dust. "You deserve someone better than me. Someone pretty; experienced, better in every way possible." Tasuki got angry at this. "I'm sorry. I should go." She wiped her tears away and turned to face the door when suddenly; Tasuki came up to her.

He tightly grasped her wrist turning her; forcing the crying girl to look into his amber eyes. She gasped at his sudden roughness. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears; the fabric of her robe was bunched up at her chest. Tasuki forced a kiss onto her dried lips. She tried to push his away only to fall back onto the bed with Tasuki on top of her. She gasped at this as he said "Yer a million times betta then all of the other girls out there combined. And I am going to prove it to ya." She gasped at his words and they both sat up. Tasuki showed off his wrist.

His mark was glowing brightly as she stared at it. "This mark has several meaning to it. 'Wings, noble man, Suzaku warrior.' It means it all." He stated causing her to nod. "But now it has more meanings to it." He leaned forward, putting his hands on the bed on either sides of her. She blushed at his closeness. "To me; it now means that I was born in order to protect you… and that we are meant to be together forever." She gasped at his kind words. "I love ya… Mizuki." More tears trailed down her eyes. She gave into her own desires.

She hugged him tightly, standing on her own feet. She breathily whispered 'I love you' over and over in his ear. "I won't let any other man have ya. Because no one can love ya as much as I do." She hugged him tighter as he said these passionate words; wrapping his arms around her slim waist. His hug started to gently lift the fabric up. Mizuki gently pulled back and looked into his eyes. He stared at her with a mix of passion and lust. She felt her heart skip a beat at the way he stared at her.

Slowly, Tasuki leaned into her body, gently budding his nose against hers with her head slightly tilting up to meet at least some of his height. She blushed a light red as she inhaled the scent of the bath house and Tasukis natural musk. "I am going to prove to ya that yer are so much better than any other woman." The room went silent as he stared passionately into his eyes. She felt all her doubts and sadness fade away into the air as she stared into his amber orbs.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey people. Sorry for the sad part. I did have fun writing the last part. I hope that you all liked it. I have to start the authors note now.

Warnings: The next chapter is a lemon chapter. It is true I did a lot of research on. This but I am obligated to warn you. There will be kissing, passion, some graphic scenes so read if you want to if you dont like it you will have to wait a while for the next chapter. You have been warned.

Song of the Chapter: I thought I lostyou by Miley Cyrus from Bolt the movie

Picture of the Chapter: A tender neck kiss

Dedication: I dedicate this chapterto the people who have helped and saved me from tough times and best siduations.


	23. Chapter 23: Lemon

_**I would like to start this chapter off with a warning. This chapter is a lemon with mature content. There is kissing, touching, slight graphic content, passion, and lust. This is also a cherry popper so there will also be some light blood and pain. I hope you can forgive me for this chapter. This chapterwill be over 3000 words. Please no flames and if you do not like lemons, I will be posting the next chapter after I post this one. You have been warned and please enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **The Lemon:**_

He gently trailed his callused fingers through her still wet hair; moving through it like it was silk. Tasuki took her hand, gently kissing each knuckle, making her slightly shiver. He seductively moved his hand up her arm to her neck, cupping her face into his large hands, pulling her face up to meet his lips. Her petite frame was pressed up against his tall, muscular one with his hand wrapped around her waist. Tasuki moved his hand to cup the back of her head, protecting it as he groaned with pleasure into her lips.

"He groaned… Because of me…"She thought to herself. The growl was loud, feral and erotic. Mizuki would remember that sound as it echoed in her mouth and vibrated against her lips for as long as she lived. Tasuki slowly licked her bottom lip; asking for entrance to her mouth. She slowly gave him the access that he wanted. Tasuki slowly started to explore every inch that was given to him as he ran his hands up and down her curved body. "Mizuki…" He breathed as he moved his kisses to his jaw line.

Her blood became hot and thick, coursing through her veins as her skin bloomed under his delicate touch. In her heart, she never wanted anything more… than to feel his large, muscular arms wrapped all around her body. Her head had grown slightly light from the kiss but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his back, lightly dragging her nails down his broad backside. She could hear his heartbeat through the silk fabric. It tortured him knowing that she was wearing nothing underneath her robe.

He ran his hands down the curves of her body; making Mizuki pant from passion. Tasuki moved the kisses down to her neck, leaving little nips at the spots, causing her to gasp at his teeth. He sucked on the sensitive part of her neck, causing her to gasp and fall into his arms. He pulled back saying "If ya want me to stop…" She took her pointer and middle finger shushing him. "Just kiss me…" She said breathlessly. She knew what she wanted. He just stared into her eyes with a deep passion. She wanted to be with him… Mizuki wanted to give him her heart… her soul… and… her body.

She felt her body burn with passion at his touches. He suddenly picked her up princess style; her hair dipping down in between his arms; carrying her to the bed. She blushed as he placed her onto the bed; then slowly crawled up her body. She blushed at his body towering her. Her hair was flared all over the pillow. It looked like a wave of an ocean with orange streaks from the sun. Her body trembled under his touch. He slowly leaned down and gently took her lips. She felt every nerve in her body jolt from the passionate kiss.

She slowly raised her head to meet his kiss; wrapping her arms around his neck. Tasuki pulled his lips away from hers, trailing down her neck. Her breath hitches at the feeling of his wet lips against her neck. He licked across her throat, causing her to swallow hard and her body to go limp. He trailed his hand into her bathrobe; rubbing against her abdomen. Her skin prickled at the feeling of his callused fingers on her smooth stomach. Her tail started to wag as he did this; He slowly removed the left side of her bathrobe, exposing her breast.

She gasped and tried to cover herself. Tasuki smiled at her shyness, gently removing her arm. She gulped and loosened her arm, allowing him to remove it. A cold breeze flew through the room, causing her so shiver. The red head felt his pants get tighter just by looking at her. He leaned down, taking her left breast into his mouth. She jolts at this, gripping the sheets from both shock and the feeling of drowning in pleasure. Tasuki noticed this and took her hands; threading his fingers in one hand while bringing her other hand to his back.

He wanted to feel her nails scratch against his back. He sucked on her darkened nipple, causing her to gasp while dragging her nails down his spine. Her body twitched under his as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He licked under her breast causing Mizuki to jerk and groan with pleasure. He pushed away the right side of her robe; exposing her entire body to her. "Beautiful." He said causing a blush to appear across her face. He pulled himself off of her and taking in every inch of her body.

She blush, crushing her eyes shut and looking away while saying "Don't look at me like that… Your making me blush." She looked back at him with lidded eyes, causing Tasukis pants so get even tighter. He pinned her wrist to the bed gently, leaned down, taking the skin of her chest into his mouth, trailing his tongue down her stomach. He used his free hand to gently touch her womanhood. She arched her back and head as he gently touched her. He rubbed her inner thigh; kissing down her stomach and hips, leaving little wet kisses across her body.

She did little gasps as he did this, lowering his face to her womanhood. She panted feeling this joy. A small breeze went through her apex, sending shivers through her body. He saw that her folds were drenched already. "Don't stare at me down there." She said closing her legs, He unlatched his hand from hers, using it to open her legs again. He could smell her sweet, intoxicating arousal as me moved closer into her thigh. Tasuki takes her leg in his hands, massaging her thigh, sucking down her skin. He gently spilled his tongue into her.

She gasped, opening her eyes wide and hitching her breath. "Don't do that! I' dirty there! Don't!" She gripped the sheets tightly, pulling them slightly up. He trailed his nails gently up her outer thigh. She had lost all control of her body as she bucked her hips against him mouth. He pulled back only to insert a finger into her wetness. Mizuki gasped, feeling her body burn with desire and her body was lightly damped with sweat. Her stomach was being tied into knots as he did this. Each stroke was a mix of a kiss from heaven and a burn from hell.

Tasuki suddenly flicked his tongue at her bundle of nerves, causing a pained gasp to escape her lips. Her fox tail wagged at his pleasurable touches. She bit her lip to hold back anymore noises. The knot in her stomach tightened as he added another finger; pumping even, steady strokes into her. After a few more pumps and a chew on her numb, a wave of pleasure crashed through her, into his mouth. She arched her back, holding a scream in her hand as this happened.

Her ears twitched and her tail fell limp as her body collapsed onto the slightly damp bed. He swallowed in every drop of her release. Tasuki looked up to her, licking his lips for the remainder of her release. She blushed, her eyes lidded. "Damn…" He said. She looked at him confused. "My pants are gonna kill me." She blushed as he stood up, kicking down his pants. She gasped then looked away as his hard member was exposed; only catching a slight glimpse. She couldn't look him in the face. She felt the bed dip down and someone topple over her.

Mizuki felt a pair of arms take off her bath robe, making her totally exposed except for the sheets under her body. She felt her body get hot at the way he touched her. He turned her around forcing her to face him. She blushed as he toppled over her. "We can stop here if ya want." Mizuki gasped at his words. She lightly shook her head. "Please Tasuki…" She again had a light blush of red at the finish at her sentence. "Make me yours. Make me… belong to you." Tasuki gasped at her words. Mizuki slammed her eyes shut to try and hide her embarrassment.

She continued. "I want you to belong to me." His shocked face melted into a smile. "I already do." He leaned down, slowly taking her lips for himself. She moaned arching her back for a deeper kiss. He gently kissed her collar and breastbone causing small huffs of air to enter her mouth, moving his knee to separate her legs. Despite the draft, sweat lightly dripped from her forehead. "Are you ready for me?" Mizuki stared into his eyes then nodded. "Just… Be gentle…" She cooed tenderly while trying to hide her face.

Tasuki took her hand and pressed it against his chest. She could feel his heat beating hard in his chest. This make her feel intoxicated with happiness and her own heart felt like it could burst. She used her free hand to grasp his arm tightly, feeling the passion take her away. All she could feel right now was the tingling of her skin and the thumping of his heart. "Mizuki... Don't let anyone else touch you." She nodded and looked at him with passion filling her eyes. "Be... gentle..." He nodded and lightly grabbed her hips.

She blushed more as his warm hands caressed her thighs. He then softly rubbed himself along the length of her womanhood, causing a blush across her face and a silent gasp. Leisurely; Tasuki started to push himself in, biting onto her fox ear in the process. Mizuki gripped the sheets under her as he pushed himself into her bit by bit, continuously nibbling her ear. Little by little, he slowly entered her, enjoying each delicious inch. The walls of her virginity started to shatter, sending surges of pain up and down her body.

Tears started to form then fall from her crushed eyes. Tasuki kissed her tears away as he continuously moved into her until he was completely inside of her. She arched her back, both of them feeling warm liquid exit Mizuki. Tasuki saw crimson drops on the bed. "Are ya OK?" He asked. Mizuki asked "Do I… feel good?" She blushed at her words. Tasuki smiled saying "Ya feel amazing. Better than anything in this world." She smiled at him saying "If you feel good… Then I feel good." She said waiting for the pain to stop.

When the pain started to turn to pleasure, Mizukis pained faced melted into a neutral one. Tasuki took this chance and at a snail's pace began to give slow, steady thrusts in and out of her. She panted while gripping the sheets tighter in her hands. She felt her body burn with lust and want. She covered her mouth, holding back all the moans, groans, and screams she wanted to let escape her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck bringing him closer to herself, wanting more. She gently but firmly pushed him onto the bed so that she was on top.

She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on him. She sputtered gasps, taking in short breaths and making weird sounds. Her knees lied against his sides, her toes pointing up. The sheets of the bed were wrapped all around her waist as she sat up, bending backwards slightly. This wanton feeling made her grip the sheets tight enough to rip them. Tasuki ran his hands up her curves, causing a quiet moan to escape her lips. She placed her hands onto his chest, lightly trailing her nails down, feeling his chiseled chest. He gave a light moan as she did this.

He trailed his left hand to her right breast, causing a gasp to escape her lips. She craned her neck, feeling him pull her closer to him. Sparks ignited in her body as their lips met again. Tasuki pulled the sheets over them, leaving their arms, should, most of their chest, and head above' turning them to the sides. This kiss was violent yet passionate. He franticly ran his hands all over her body, feeling every inch of her. She trailed her hands to his face, pulling it deeper into the kiss. She roughly kissed back as he touched her body.

The knot in her stomach was slowly returning, feeling his passionate touches and feeling him move inside of her was driving her mad. She moved her left hand from his cheek down his shoulder; gently stroking his arm. She used her right hand to travel to his wild locks. They both moaned into the kiss, driving her fox senses wild. He removed his lips from hers, seeing that they were slightly bruised from his kisses. He started to wantonly suck against the skin of her neck, making her pant, chocking back a moan.

He used one of his hands to massage her thigh, making it lift up into the air. She craned her neck at his actions. The knot was getting bigger and tighter as sweat was forming all over her body. Her tail was wagging like crazy at his movements. Tasuki smiled into the kiss; feeling a knot in his stomach start to form. She lightly dug her nails into his shoulder then trailed down to the sheets, gripping them tightly. She raked her hand through his wild locks like they were silk, making him moan in pleasure as sweat formed, mixing with the bath water. He picked up the pace of his thrust, making her wrap one of her legs around his leg. "I could spend hours between ya legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting ya." She blushed at his words. With a special thrust, her eyes opened wide and she cries out into her hand. "OH MY GOD! DO THAT AGAIN!" She begged into her hand in an attempt to be quiet. Tasuki smiled knowing that he had just hit her g-spot.

She huffs as he thrusts there again. She bites back a scream as he continued these moments and not wake anyone up from their slumber. He leans down then began to suck on her neck; creating a warm sensation against her throat. The way he kissed her neck was driving her crazy. She panted as he kissed her sensitive throat, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. When he came back to Mizukis lips, she forced him onto his back, starting to gently kiss his neck. As he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, his hands went down to her tail.

He grabbed the base of her tail causing her to arch her back and the knot in her stomach to release. She choked out a response only to create a sound of unknown origin. She collapsed onto his chest begging "Don't… do… that… My tail… is just… so… Sensitive to touch like that." with sweat drizzling off her body. Tasuki giggled at her reaction and gripped it tighter. Tasuki covered her mouth to make sure she doesn't scream as her eyes opened wide as again lightning surged out of her body, reaching her third climax.

She collapsed next to him panting for him to let go of her tail as hair stuck to her face. He toppled over her, taking her lips in another wantonly kiss with his hair sticking to his forehead. She tasted a mix of love, lust, and salty sweat as he kissed her. He swirled his tongue around hers, taking in the sweet taste if her mouth. This intense kiss was making her body quake and shiver. Tasuki pulled back to stare into her tired eyes. "Mizuki… Don't let anyone else touch ya… I want ya all to myself… I want ya to belong to be…" Mizuki gave into him. "Tasuki…" She breathed causing him to look down at her.

"I'm… yours…" She mewled. He lost his senses and forceful pushed his hands on either side of her. Mizuki got a little scared. He started pumping firm strokes into her. She gasped, crushing her eyes shut and her hair flying back. Her nails grew into fox ones. Despite her desires, she lifted her hands behind her head, against the back board of the bed and scratched the headboard, making marks. She gritted her as he moved within her. He started to feel the tightness inside his body. Her muscles began to clamp down onto him.

Unknowingly, she bucked her hips against his, wanting more from him. He delivered. He felt a burning sensation swirl in his stomach. He wantonly continued his thrust driving her insane. Sweat dripped off of their bodies as he did this. She ran her fingers through his flaming locks of hair, pulling him into her neck. Tasuki slid his tongue across her throat, causing her to pant and beg for more. He gently nipped at her skin, causing her to jerk and jolt at his teeth. That swirl in his stomach got more hot and fast like a sizzling frenzy in her stomach. "Mizuki… I'm gonna…" She heard him puff out.

She gripped his back harder. Her eyes widen as a sudden crash of pleasure surged through her veins. Tasuki felt her muscles contract around him, causing him to groan her name out through his gritted teeth. A shrill cry that was about to escape her lips was silenced by his slightly bruised lips pressing against hers. Tasuki came seconds later, gripping her to his chest with one hand while clutching the sheets next to her. She could feel his heart pumping rapidly in his chest, matching her hasty heartbeat. She arched her back then they both suddenly collapsed onto the bed with him on top.

Tasuki stared into her different colored eyes; she pulled him down for another kiss. 'Mizuki… We can…" She pulled him in got another hot blooded kiss; digging her now normal nails into his back. He gave into his instincts and gripped onto her sides gently squeezing her skin. She decided to take control. Mizuki gently but firmly pushed him onto the bed, toppling over him. Leisurely; she sat up from the kiss. Sweat dripped off of her body onto his chest as her breast lightly hung from her chest. His eyes were filled with want as he watched his goddess from above him.

She closed her eyes and lightly began to bounce. She groaned at each bounce, her toes digging into the sheets. He gently trailed his hands up her body, causing her to breathe heavily. His hand reached under her breast causing her breath to hitch. She slowly began to kiss his neck the move down to his chest. He gently massaged her chest causing her to pant at him wantonly. Mizuki licked up his chest, enjoying the taste of him. He gently sat up, towering over her; staring down at her with lustful eyes. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

Tasuki thrust himself into her again, causing her to dig her nails into his back. She molded her head into his neck, licking up his jaw line and nibbled on his ear. He jolted feeling this sudden sensation. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist while using his other one to cradle her head. She wrapped her legs around his body. He continued to thrust into her, turning their bodies around so that her back was facing the headboard. She clutched him tighter into her body. She dug her nails into his broad back, which caused the skin to break.

He gasped at this as he continued to thrust into him. "Ah... Ahh… AHHH!" She moaned against his skin. "MMM! Yes! Ya feel… So… Tight!" She let her body bounce with every thrust he gave her. He pulled back and sucked on her breast. She arched her back at the feeling of his mouth on her breast. "Tasuki… I'm… gonna..!" She was unable to make out an intelligent sentence. He understood what she meant. Mizuki dug her nails deeper into his skin. With a few more thrusts, they both reached their climax, falling onto the bed panting with Tasuki on top of her.

Slowly pulling himself out, Tasuki fell next to her, his arm sprawled off of the bed. His seed lightly oozed His chest rose and fell it a steady pace. "Holy Shit…" He breathed. Mizuki smiled lazily barley able to make out "That… was… amazing…" Mizuki slowly rose, gently lying against his chest. Her body light throbbed from her virgin walls breaking and all of the passionate love bites that he had given her. Their eyes met causing Mizuki to blush. She started to draw little circles on his chest as he brought the sheet over her body and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

Their heart beats slowed down. "I could stare into your amber eyes forever." She said with a beaten red look across her face. "This would have to be… the best night… of my existence…" He did a fang smirk saying "I would have to agree with ya." She started to giggle. He gave her a happily baffled look. "I can't stop smiling." She giggled, her face falling into his chest. She looked outside to see that the sun had completely set on them. Tasuki pulled her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

They leaned in for another passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms lazily around him waist as he slowly pulled out of her. They both felt like they could die happy right there. Mizuki trailed her hands up his toned arms, feeling the large muscles that were underneath his skin. She had a deep blush on her face as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. "That's good. I want ya to smile." She cuddled deeper into his chest, both falling asleep in each other's arms; thinking of the heated night they just had together.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I Hope you enjoyed the chapter for those who had read it. I will be posting the next chapter momentarily. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment or like this story if you did and this story is also on other websites. Same title, same amount of chapters, I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Song of the Chapter: Tasuki Character Song: (Insert Title)**_

 _ **Picture of the Chapter: A bed kiss**_

 _ **Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to (insert authors name) who wrote The Ultimate Guid to Writing Smut Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I said this once I have said it a thousand times. I do not own Fushigi Yugi, Vocaloid, or any of their characters. I only own Mizuki and Hanako.**_


	24. Chapter 24: The Morning After

Mizuki slowly woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of the warm sun on her face. She turned over in her spot to see Tasuki was still asleep. She looked down and saw that underneath the covers was nothing but bare skin. Mizuki felt slightly sore. She groaned turning around and she gasped lightly. Mizuki blushed remembering the things the two of them did together. She smiled knowing her first time was with the person she fell in love with. She got up and changed into a robe which she had forgotten last night. Wrapping the soft fabric from last night around her, she stood up groaning from the soreness.

She lazily made her way to the window in attempt to walk off the pain and to wake up. Tasuki was sprawled out on the bed. She smiled at him, slowly climbing back into bed. She wrapped her leg around his knee and snuggled into his broad chest. She couldn't help but smile as she hugged him. As the blue haired girl was leaving the bed, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her down. She gasped, falling into the red heads lap and he gave off his signature fanged smirk.

They shared another kiss and the two heard a knock at the door. Mizuki was as quick as lightning, jumping out of his arms and covering Tasuki with the blanket. Chichiri came into the room. "We are going to leave in about two hours no da. If you want breakfast; you two better get dressed." Mizuki blushed as Chichiri closed the door. The happy girl heard a light groan come from the naked man. She looked up to see that Tasuki was slowly waking up. She smiled as he opened his eyes. He chuckled at her then held her close. "Hey baby." She had a deep blush across her face. "Hows my girl. Sore?" Mizuki looked up.

"A little bit. But when I remember how much deeper our connection is from last night, I just can't help but smile." Tasuki kissed her lightly. "The suns up already?" She nodded. "That means we have to leave soon. And that we have to get dressed. Chichiri came in telling me we have to get dressed." Mizuki sighed and got up, wrapping the robe tighter around her body. Tasuki pulled her back and kissed her passionately. He forced her onto the bed and she blushed deeply. "We have to get going and get dressed. We have nine more gems to collect." Tasuki breathed into her neck. "If we get teased I'm blaming you dumb ass."

Mizuki pushed herself off the bed and picked out a light blue tee shirt with a pair of shorts. As Tasuki turned around, Mizuki managed to hide behind the changing sheet. "Hey... Where'd ya go? " he asked. "I'm changing Tasuki. You can't watch me change." The red head rolled his eyes. "We have no more boundaries now." Mizuki popped her head out with a blush across her face. "Not helping." She finished changing. The tee shirt was long slough to cover the marks the fanged bandit made last night and she started to comb her hair over the bruises and hickies he gave her.

Tasuki pulled her hair back saying "Show off your marks. It will show that your mine." Mizuki giggled. "Unless your marks say 'Tasuki' I think only the Suzaku warriors will know." Mizuki hid her neck in her wavy hair. After finishing, the two grabbed their stuff and left the room. Everyone gathered in the lobby with Mizuki and Tasuki holding hands. "According to the map, Iwatari is where the next gem will be." Nuriko pulled Mizuki away saying "What happened last night?" Mizuki started to blush as Kouji teased Tasuki. "Hey Tasuki. If you could fry them that would be great." Mizuki said.

The red head took the fan and flicked it over her fingers. The two of them had little fires started on their clothes. They both screamed and patted down the fires and the rest of the group left. The dunce duo grabbed their bags and ran to catch up with the others. After everyone was finished; they all left for Iwatari.

* * *

On the Boat in Mizuki and Tasukis room:

Mizuki lied down on the bed relaxing with her arm over her eyes when she felt someone climbing up her leg. "It's either Tasuki, Rin, or Len." She removed her arm to see her red head looking down at her. She smiled and they kissed gently. She didn't attempt to stop him as he deepened the kiss. "Tasuki... What if people hear us..?" He just did a fanged smirk. "Then they will know that you belong to me." They shared another kiss. By now, they would be in the center of the ocean. As Tasuki moved his lips to the kiss marks on her neck,the boat started to shake and quake.

The two sat up in fear. Mizuki grabbed her small bag and they ran out to the deck to see the entire sky was now dark, grey, and scary looking. The clouds swirled with flashes of lightening filled the sky as the Suzaku were being beaten by heavy rain and wind. Tasuki looked scared while Rin and Len cowered in fear. The boat shook as large waves crashed so hard against it they made their way to the deck. Chichiri went and took hold of the wheel as Nuriko and Miskage tried to tie down their supplies or hold the mass up. Mizuki took Rin and Len into a secret door where she hid them.

Kouji clinged to the deck like his life depended on it which it very well might. With a turn, Tasuki fell overboard. "TASUKI!" Mizuki ran to the edge if the boat and did a swan dive in. Nuriko threw a rope into the water as a way for Tasuki and Mizuki to climb back up. Mizuki swam angelically in the roaring waters. Tasuki was stuck underwater, trying to swim up to the surface. Mizuki took his hand as he was sinking and pulled him up to her. Blowing the much needed oxygen into his mouth, Mizuki pulled Tasuki to the surface, she looked around to see the boat farther away.

"Were being swept out." They were taken underwater. Mizuki knew they could die so she had to think of something and fast. As Mizuki was thinking, the box which contained the air gem started to glow. Tasuki had passed out from lack of oxygen and the gem suddenly surrounded them in a ball of air. As they were surrounded, Tasuki started to cough up air.

As Mizuki tended to him, the gem spoke. "I need you to reunite me with my sisters. I will save you." Mizuki and Tasuki were zooming into the ocean. Suddenly, they were outside a cave. The fox girl gasped then pushed Tasuki up on the rock. She pulled herself up and the gem floated back into the box.

* * *

In the Cave:

Mizuki dragged Tasuki into the cave, going deeper until they were no longer being hit by rain. Mizuki sighed and looked around. "This must have been an old fisher mans cave. I better try and make a fire." Mizuki looked into her bag and smiled. She pulled out a notebook, a small box of matches, and a small cloth. Mizuki dug a foot deep hole and tore out some pieces of paper.

Putting the cloth at the bottom of the hole, she threw balled up pieces of paper in the center. "I just hope these work." Mizuki tried her hardest. After about ten tries, she managed to light the paper on fire. The fire then grew and Mizuki added whatever she could to make the fire stay going. She then took some string, nails, and a rock she found, making a clothes line. Blushing, she stripped herself of her wet clothes, squeezing the water out of them, and hanging them up to dry over the fire. She looked down to Tasuki and gulped.

She took off his wet clothes, leaving them both in only their wet underwear. After hanging the clothes, she let her ears and tail pop out. Tasuki stared to groan, signaling him waking up. She pulled him closer to the fire and she sat in front of the warm flame with Tasukis head lying on her lap. Tasuki sat up holding his throat while coughing up some water. Mizuki smiled as the fanged bandit woke up. She wrapped her tail around the two in order to be a little more warm. He opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of Mizuki. "Thank god your alive." She hugged him with relief in her heart. He sat up and shivered. Mizuki wrapped him tightly in her tail. "Thank you." She smiled and said "I noticed that you have a fear of the water? Is there a reason behind it?" Tasuki sighed.

"Never mind. You probably don't want to talk about it with me. I'm just-" She was interrupted by him saying "My sisters..." Mizuki looked over at him confused. "My sisters... once tried to drown me..." Mizuki had a confused but sad look in her eyes. T"hey threw me in a well and left me there. Every time when I go in the water, I picture myself in that well. I was lucky to be found." The blue haired girl had a shock look on her face with a mix of sadness. She gave him a tight hug as an attempt to cheer him up. "Let me tell you something embarrassing about me." Mizuki looked at him and breath hard.

She had a blush across on her face. "I'm afraid of thunder and lightening." Tasuki giggled at this. Mizuki rolled her eyes. "I am a fox. I have better hearing than you and I always get scared when I see lightening. It scares the crap out of me." " Tasuki couldn't stop himself from giggling but Mizuki smiled seeing that he was happy again. But all jokes aside, what I am truly afraid of coming face to face with my other half." He looked at her with a serious face. "She is the one thing in the world that could scare me to death. She is so powerful but so terrifying. And if things go wrong, she could actually kill me."

Tasuki looked at her and they hugged again. He kissed her lightly and said "It makes me happy; to know you trust me with that." Mizuki smiled and his stomach growled. She giggled at him then searched through her bag and took out an energy bar. Opening one, she handed it to Tasuki while digging into one for herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist while using it to rub her thigh. She blushed and looked over to him. She was met with a pair of soft lips. "You are the first person I have ever told about my past. Consider yourself lucky."

Mizuki smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Our clothes should be dry now." She got up and grabbed their clothes. Handing Tasuki his clothes, she began to get dressed After they got dressed, Mizuki threw more paper into the fire. They were now toasty warm with the fire radiating brightly. "I wonder if the others are doing OK. The storm seems to have settled a bit." Mizuki said. Tasuki nodded looking to see the rain softening. Suddenly, the cave started to quake. Mizuki and Tasuki gasped and stood up. Behind them, the ceiling was starting to cave in.

The red head grabbed her hand and pulled the blue haired girl away from the collapsing cave. When they were out of the cave, the inside collapsed and they both panted. "Thank you Tasuki." As the two caught their breath, Mizuki saw that their friends were coming along with the boat. "Look! There they are!" Mizuki yelled.

* * *

Back on the Boat:

Nuriko and Kouji were teasing the two as Chichiri gave them towels also with Rin and Len climbing on Mizuki. "I bet you guys had a lot of fun." Kouji said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Tasuki grabbed his shirt with a deadly angry look in his eyes. As they all started to relax, they heard a thundering roar causing Mizuki to scream and cover her ears. Soi came out from the air and landed on her feet. Everyone looked to see she had a sinister smile. "I have come here for the gem." She threw her hand into the air and lightening came from her palms.

The Suzaku warriors were trapped in a prison of electricity ad Mizuki cowered in fear of the lightning. She looked up to see everyone was either groaning or screaming in pain. She felt her heart break as Tasuki was groaning in pain with a sad look on his face. She gathered all of her courage and stood up. Soi looked over to the still shaking priestess. "The gem doesn't belong to you. We earned it." Soi had an angry look on her face and raised both of her hands into the air. The last thing Mizuki saw was a streak of lightning coming down on her.

Mizuki was lying out cold with Tasuki screaming her name and the twins crying. Soi started to walk towards Mizuki when the blue haired girl was then surrounded with a ball of pure light. The gem of air came out of its box and merged with Mizuki. Her hair grew to the floor and her outfit was changed into a flowing yellow dress. Her body was surrounded by air streaks that spun around her like a tornado. The streak around her hair made it a golden blond and the color flowed down like a river. Her outfit was a large ball of light that sparked into a yellow dress. Around her head was a tiara with an air symbol in the center.

Fused in her chest was the gem or air. This wasn't Mizuki. "W-Who are you?!" Soi asked with fear trembling in her voice. "I am Akita Suzaki. I am the creator of the air gem." Everyone gasped. Her voice was sweet but it echoed across the boat. Akita slowly swiped her hand across the trapped warriors and the electronic prison that was surrounding them had vanish. "You have darkness in your heart. You are not worthy of the gem and you must leave." Akitas eyes turned completely yellow. A strong gust of air sent Soi far away, off into the unknown.

Akita floated down to the Suzaku warriors. "I would like to thank you for your journey. You are reuniting me with my sisters. But I must warn you... Each challenge you face will be more difficult than the last. With each gem you collect, my sisters power will be with you. They well help you. I leave you this advice: Trust each other and trust yourselves. I will leave you for now." She touched her chest and her body glowed in a bright ball. The ball vanished and the normal Mizuki fell from the air. Tasuki ran and caught her just in time. She was still breathing but limp in his arms.

* * *

The Next Day:

Mizuki woke up remembering nothing until the lightning was coming down on her. She slowly sat up and was attacked by the blond twins. "What happened?" Mizuki asked. Nuriko came into the room with a bowl of soup. He started to explain what happened and the advice that Akita had given them.

Mizuki smiled slowly eating her soup. Tasuki came in and instantly hugged her tightly. "Thank Suzaku your OK." Mizuki hugged him. "Where are we now?" Nuriko said "We are pulling into Shantou. That's where the next gem should be located." Mizuki smiled knowing that they were getting closer to their goal.


	25. Chapter 25: Water and Ice Gem

Previously:

Soi had an angry look on her face and raised both of her hands into the air. The last thing Mizuki saw was a streak of lightning coming down on her. This wasn't Mizuki. "W-Who are you?!" Soi asked with fear trembling in her voice. "I am Akita Suzaki. I am the creator of the air gem." Everyone gasped. Her voice was sweet but it echoed across the boat. Akita slowly swiped her hand across the trapped warriors and the electronic prison that was surrounding them had vanish. "You have darkness in your heart. You are not worthy of the gem and you must leave." Akitas eyes turned completely yellow. Mizuki woke up remembering nothing until the lightning was coming down on her. She slowly sat up and was attacked by the blond twins. "What happened?" Mizuki asked. Nuriko came into the room with a bowl of soup. He started to explain what happened and the advice that Akita had given them. Mizuki smiled slowly eating her soup. Tasuki came in and instantly hugged her tightly. "Thank Suzaku your OK." Mizuki hugged him. "Where are we now?" Nuriko said "We are pulling into Shantou. That's where the next gem should be located." Mizuki smiled knowing that they were getting closer to their goal.

* * *

 **At the Docks of Shantou:**

Mizuki smiled at the area until a freezing breeze came by. "Look at all the fluffy sheep!" Mizuki yelled "They need that wool ITS COLD HERE! Tasuki use that fan of yours to light us a fire." Nuriko said shivering. "I don't use it for stupid stuff like that you moron." Mizuki started to shiver at the cold air. "We better head into town to buy some winter clothes. I need my toes for walking." Mizuki giggled as Tasuki was fanning Nuriko. The group stopped into a little shop and bought enough winter clothes. "OH THANK WHOEVER! I thought I was gonna freeze to death." The blue and orange haired girl said stretching. Tasuki came up from behind her with a big hug. Rin and Len were hugging for warmth. "Rin, Len, you two go to the library and try to find out about the gem of water." They did a salute and ran off to the library. "The rest of us will so to see if we can find any clues to the location." Everyone split up and started to search for the gem.

* * *

 **In the Library:**

Rin and Len were searching through mountains of books. They searched threw every section they could think of. Rin was getting so bored that she actually fell asleep but Len kept of reading. They searched and read for hours until Len could almost not see straight. He was about to give up when he saw what they were looking for. "HERE IT IS! I FOUND IT!" Rin jolted awake at his words. "This is the story of the water gem." Len started to read it out loud.

* * *

 **The Story of the Water Gem:**

Umiko, which means child of the sea, is the second sister. She fell in love with a foreigner named William Smith and him with her. In order to be together, she sealed her powers in a gem like her sisters and kept the gem around her neck. But William wasn't faithful to her so she lost it. Her powers returned to her and Umiko wreaked havoc on the town. Her sisters calmed her down and they decided to be together for the rest of their lives. Their power grew weaker. Umiko hid the gem in a mountain she use to play in with her sisters. The mountain is located in the regains along the edge of the border.

* * *

 **In the Present:**

"We have to find the others. We got to tell them that we found the gem." Rin and Len ran out of the library and started to search for the others. The sun was setting until the twins found the others. "HEY! GUYS!" Rin and Len said together. " They ran up to the group and said "We found the gem and the story of the gem." Mizuki shushed them and they they all were pulled into a crowded eating area. "OK. Tell us what you found." Len started to tell the story of how Umiko lost her head and where the gem is located. "Well then. Tomorrow we should all head up to that mountain. It should only take a little while to get there." Everyone toasted to the idea. "But how are we going to get there? We don't have any horses." Rin asked. "We can just ask Mizuki for some assistance." Mizuki looked at Kouji confused. "Last time you summoned wolves to take us up. You can summon another animal to take us up." Kouji had a happy grin. "I will try. But I am not familiar with the fauna in this area so we must hope that we have large animals here that can assist us and take us up." Mizuki drank her beverage. "We are getting closer and closer to summoning Suzaku every day." Miskage said. Mizuki realized that after all of this is done, everyone will go their separate ways. She kept the fake smile on as they ate and went off to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Mizuki woke up early and saw the sun was just starting to rise. She yawned and changed into a pair of long legged pants with a long sleeved shirt. The blue haired girl ate an energy bar for breakfast then suited up in the winter clothes. She went outside close to the forest. She called out to the wild and a large wolf howl came from her lips. She heard rustling from behind her. As she turned around, Mizuki saw four large wolves come out from behind her. She gasped at them then smiled. Slowly pushing her hand towards the beautiful creatures, she lightly petted them, gaining their trust. As she was petting them, Mizuki noticed that Nuriko got on a horse and started heading to the mountain. After looking at the direction, she knew that Nuriko was heading to the mountain alone. "Dumb-ass." Mizuki ran inside and told the person in charge of the hotel a message to tell her friends. Mizuki ran out of the inn and sprinted towards the tall mountain. After she was far enough away from civilization, Mizuki changed into her fox form and dashed to the top with a growl escaping her lips. Snow kept splashing into her face and her fur felt heavy from the melted water. As she got closer, she smelled blood in the air. _"Nuriko. Wait for me!"_ Mizuki ran faster and faster as she could. Like a dog she panted until she saw Nurikos horse running down the hill. When Mizuki saw that, despite her exhaustion, the fox girl ran faster then ever before. When she reached the top, she saw something she never wanted to see.

* * *

 **Back in the Hotel:**

Tasuki, Rin, Len, Miskage, Chichiri, and Kouji all went downstairs thinking that Nuriko and Mizuki were already down at breakfast. The owner came up to them and said "Lady Mizuki left a message for you." Tasuki looked interested. "She said: I saw Nuriko go up the mountain alone. Come straight up as soon as you can. I sense danger coming this way." With that everyone looked at each other and ran out to buy horses. Thanking the owner, the group mounted their horses and began riding to the top.

* * *

 **Back at the Top of the Mountain:**

Mizuki saw Nuriko with holes in her stomach and in a pool of blood. She ran to the man and felt for a pulse. "Barley alive. I have to do something. Stay with me Nuriko!" Mizuki thought for a second then remembered the chi transfusion. Mizuki pulled Nurikos head to her lap and stared at him. She gasped knowing that her life would be at risk. Despite her fear of death, Mizuki placed her palms against Nurikos temples and closed her eyes. A small force field of pink, orange, yellow, red, and black surrounded the blue haired girl. "Sit aura nigrum, rubrum , rosea , flavo impia amicus. Producite eam , et dedit illi virtutem continendi vim vivam!' The force field started to surround Nuriko. Mizuki opened her eyes but they looked dead. She let the chi slowly drain from her and into the cross dresser. The priestess felt her body grow weak and frail. She fell back with her hands still on Nurikos head and her eyes turned dull. Moments later; the rest of the gang came up on the mountain to see Nuriko waking up and Mizuki lying lifeless against the cold snow. Tasuki gasped and ran to Mizuki as Nuriko sat up, pulling his head away from Mizukis hands. Tasuki pulled Mizukis lifeless body into his chest screaming her name. "She did a chi transfusion." Chichiri said. Tasuki looked up to him confused. "She transferred her life force into Nuriko. It is now up to her own will to live." Tasuki looked down at Mizuki continuing to yell her name.

* * *

 **In Mizukis Head:**

Mizuki woke up looking confused. "Where am I?" She asked in a daze. "Oh right. I gave Nuriko some of my life force. This must be limbo." She can hear faint screams coming from above. She looked around to see a little field of flowers. In the field were her parents waiting for her. Mizuki ran towards them when they stopped her. "Mom. Dad." They smiled at her. "Mizuki. Listen to me." She looked at her mother. "You need to go back." The blue haired girl gasped and shook her head. "NO! I wanna stay here with you." Her dad chuckled. "I know you miss us. But look at all the friends you have now." Mizuki looked down. "And what about Tasuki?" Her mother said. "Listen closely." Mizuki could hear screams coming from behind her. She could hear the faint sound of Tasuki screaming. "But what about you two?" They petted her head gently. "We're fine. We are watching over you. So don't worry. Live your life and be happy." Mizuki smiled at her parents waving goodbye. "I love you." was the last thing she could say before she was lifted into the air. A bright flash of light appeared before she vanished from her mind.

* * *

 **Back in the Normal World:**

Mizuki groaned before opening her eyes. Everyone gasped and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oi my head. What happened?" She was suddenly attacked my Rin and Len. Everyone was shouting their joys and happiness so loud that it echoed through the mountains. Tasuki looked the happiest of them all. "Mizuki. I am so sorry that you had to do that for me but you could have died." Mizuki smiled at him. "I was bout to walk into heaven when my parents stopped me. I heard all of your voices oulling me back. But Nuriko, if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll tear yiur throat out." Everyone laughed. "Now if I am not mistaken, we have a gem to get." Mizuki stood up but was instantly hugged by Tasuki. The group walked in with Tasuki holding Mizuki close. As they were walking deeper into the cave, the stalactites started to shake and come down in the group. Mizuki raised her hands and created a barrier along with Chichiri. As they stopped falling, two warriors appeared out of no where. "What buisness do you have here?" Mizuki walked forward and said "We need the gem on water in order to summon Suzaku." Ice snakes were suddenly thrown at her. Before they could hit her, Tasuki used his flame to melt the snakes. The guardians grabbed Mizuki, holding her wrist behind her back and started to examin her. She was dropped to the ground and was told "if you are the priestess of Suzaku, then prove it with a test." Mizuki agreed. "Take off all your clothes!" Everyone gasped at this and Tasuki started yelling at him. "THATS HOW YER GONNA TELL IF SHE IS THE PRIESTES?!" "YA GUYS ARE A COUPLE OF SICK PERVERTS!" Kouji finished. The guardians started yelling at them when Mizuki yelled "I'll do it!" Mizuki started to take off her clothes piece by piece as Tasuki tried to cover his friends eyes. She stripped till she was down to her underwear. One of the guardians lifted his hand up and Mizuki felt a cold chill flow through her body. Before she knew, the bottom part of her legs were covered with a thick block of ice. "MIZUKI!" Tasuki yelled trying to run towards her but was stopped by a clear wall of ice. Every few seconds, an inch of ice moved up. Mizuki started screaming in pain as the ice reached to her stomach. She screamed louder as the ice reached her shoulders. She took a deep breath and her body was surrounded by a block of ice. Mizukis name was being shouted out by her friends. "She was just a normal girl after all. Her heart will stop soon." Suddenly the ice started to crack. Tasuki looked up to see Mizuki pushing the ice away. A bright light surrounded the girl and was powerful enough to break the wall. Mizuki feel to her knees coughing and shivering. Tasuki can up to her and started to wave his fan in front of her. She started to warm up instantly. The box with the air gem in it started to levitate. A heart shaped ice blue gem floated into the box then the box landed in Mizukis hands. "Take good care of the gems... priestess Suzaku." The guardians said together as they bowed deeply to the girl. They started floating in the air and vanished from sight, signaling that the gem now belongs to her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter was a little hard to write but I got it done. I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading. I just hated it when Nuriko died so I am making sure that no one dies in this book. I hope you like this chapter. If you did leave a comment and favorite this story. I hope you liked it.

Song: Hurry up and Save Me

Picture: Blue Hear Shaped Gem

Dedication: Nuriko

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Vocaloid, or any of it't characters

 **Translation:** Let my aura of black, red, pink, orange and yellow fill up my friend. Bring her life force up and give her the strength to live


	26. Chapter 26

"The group was in the lobby of the Inn, finishing their packing. Everyone was putting their bags next to them in order to leave the hotel and prepare for the trip to the next town. "The next gem should be in Hyepo. We should reach there by tomorrow." Mizuki was being constantly hugged by Rin, Len, or Tasuki. She rolled her eyes and

She rolled her eyes and said "I'm fine. I saved Nurikos life and I feel great; so stop clinging to me." She pushed Rin and Len off while elbowing Tasuki in the stomach. Miskage pain the hotel bill and they all set off for the boat. Nuriko carried Mizukis things as a way to thank her for saving his life. "Nuriko, I told you. You don't have to do anything to pay be back. You would have done the same for me." After everything was on the boat, they all set off and headed back out to sea, waving goodbye to the people.

Later at Sunset:

Mizuki decided to cook some food from her world. She made some seared ahi tostadas, couscous, grilled vegetables, with chocolate lava cake. For the next hour, she slaved in the kitchen making the perfect dinner. As the Suzaku group came in, she had finished filling the plates with the dinner. "How the hell did ya make this in an hour?!" Tasuki yelled.

Mizuki giggled as the red head took the seat across from Mizuki with Rin and Len sitting next to her. As they ate, everyone was worried about the next challenge. "What does Mizuki have to go through next?" Everyone was worried about her and what the hell could happen next. Mizuki sighed as she continued to eat her meal. Everyone was trying to come up with a plan in order to protect her. Mizuki smiled thinking of a story. "What are you smiling about." Mizuki said she had a story she remembered and she was asked to tell it.

 **The Story of bloody Mary:**

 **She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.**

 **Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances.**

 **Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones. Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear.**

 **The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt.**

 **Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town. The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods.**

 **A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter. The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch.**

 **When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground.**

 **The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake. As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death.**

 **When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again. From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch.**

 **It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror.**

Everyone was staring in fear of her story as Mizuki giggled at their cute reactions. She smiled at them as Tasuki hugged her. She couldn't help but smile at their reactions. "It's not true. It's just a fairy tale." Mizuki said putting them at ease. After dinner; everyone went to their rooms. Tasuki and Mizuki were sitting in their bedroom as the girl started to get dressed into pajamas. As she let her shirt fall to the floor, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled with a blush on her face.

"Tasuki... I have to..." She was interrupted by his lips pressed against her neck and massaging her chest. "Oh.. my... lord..." She breathed. "Aw screw it." She turned around and kissed him passionately. He smiled and pushed her on the bed causing a giggle to escape her lips. They spent that night together, feeling the joy of climax.

 **Tasukis Dream:**

 _ **Tasuki was standing at the alter in a traditional wedding male kimono. A bridal sedan accompanied by a wedding procession and Tasuki felt nervous. With firecrackers exploding and band playing, the precession was a noisy and joyous show. Tasuki smiled and it was Mizuki.**_

 _ **As soon as Mizuki arrived at Tasukis home, the couple would perform formal bows. The rituals were also called "bowing to Heaven and Earth", which were conducted to gain approval of the marriage from gods, divinities, ancestors as well as from parents, older generations, relatives and neighbors in the mortal world. The did the wedding ceremony and they were now husband and wife.**_

Back in the normal World:

Tasuki woke up and propped himself on his elbows on the bed. He looked down to see Mizuki cuddling his chest. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." As he watched over her, Tasuki made a decision that he never though he would ever make. He smiled and kissed her lips. "I want you only to myself." She smiled in her sleep as Tasuki kissed her forehead and cuddled her.

In the Next Town:

The boat docked on the borderline of Hyepo. The city was full of cute little shops, friendly people, and cute animals. Mizuki smiled at the town. "I like this town. It's peaceful, quiet, relaxing." Tasuki couldn't help but stare at Mizuki. "We better check into a hotel and get some dinner." Nuriko said. Mizuki nodded and they all checked into an inn with a large lunch area. As they ate, Mizuki sighed saying "After everything I went through, I am scared about what might happen with this gem."

Tasuki patted her hand and kissed her cheek in order to calm her down. Suddenly, a hand appeared on the blue haired girls shoulder causing everyone to look to the cloaked person attached to the hand. The person started to talk. "Are you Mizuki?" The priestess nodded. Pulling back the cloak, it exposed a teen girl with bright white hair with blue eyes. Mizuki gasped and had a tear in her eye. The two girl giggled and hugged with everyone staring in confusion.

"Oh Tasuki. This is the American pen pal that I told you about. This is Sasha." Tasuki smiled and got up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tasuki. Mizukis boyfriend." Sasha opened her eyes wide with a gasped then suddenly hugged Mizuki. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU Can find someone." The white haired girl smiled. "But how did you get here? I didn't know that you were here." Sasha sat down with Kouji staring at her. "What are you looking at green hair?" With a blink, Kouji looked away and sighed as Sasha started to tell her tale.

"I came to this world about three months ago. When I came to this world, I accidentally fell in a pool of glowing water and I ended up getting some magic powers. I wondered drenched into this town where I saw a little girl being attacked to what turned out to be slave sellers. That us where I found out about my powers. I ran to help her but in a second I was there. I can also feel his emotions. He was scared of me and determined to get the girl so I had no choice but to put him out of his misery. I was able to jump higher and punch harder. I used that taser thing with two fingers and it turned out that I can control electricity in my hands. It was truly amazing. When I finished with the guy, they all cheered my name and the mother hugged me so tight for saving her daughter. But now that I know your here, I want to help you wish her mission."

Mizuki smiled and hugged her but while they hugged; Sasha gave Tasuki a death glare. "Hey Tasuki. Can you help me get more Sake?" He just nodded as Sasha dragged the redhead away. "I bet she is going to threaten Tasuki. I hope she goes easy on him." Mizuki said with worry in her voice. As Sasha dragged Tasuki to the bar, she started to speak.

"How far have you gone with her?" Tasuki blushes and stumbled to find an answer. "Oh sweet lord." Sasha shook her head. "You listen to me Tasuki. I will accept you as her boyfriend. If you ever hurt her in any way, I swear to lucifer... I will submit you to more pain then anything you have ever received." Tasuki nodded in fear as Sasha gave a smile and grabbed two bottles of Sake. When the white haired girl sat down, the priestess started to ask questions.

"Since you lived in this town for months, do you know anything about the gem of fire?" The girl thought for a second then nodded. "It was formed by the goddess Seika and she did it for a lover but not male. When their love was forbidden, the sadness got so bad that Seika started cutting herself until she lost it and hung herself." Mizuki has a sad face on. "She hid the gem in a volcano cave up on the mountain which I happen to know like the back of my hand." Sasha got hugged by Mizuki again. "We wull head out in the morning. I have a friend who can rent us a couple of horses." With that, everyone went to bed with Tasuki hugging Mizuki in his sleep per usual.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone gathered in the lobby if the inn with Sasha going to get the horses. After about 15 minutes, the white haired girl came back with five horses. "Two per horse and maybe one of three with the twins. Rin and Len were seated on the horse with Sasha. Everyone paired up and with a gallop, they all started to prance up towards the cave. Despite the steepness of the volcano, it took less that a few hours to get up the the opening of the deep cave.

The cave was blocked off by a large rock. "Let me handle this." With a crack of the knuckles, Nuriko grabbed the sides of the boulder only to be burned by it. He screamed in pain and held her hands out. "Volcano cave. Hot lava." Sasha said taking out a water bottle. With a simple hand movement, a streak of water came from a bottle. Everyone gasped as Sasha started to heal the wounds. She smiled as the burns vanished.

"I better cool it down before someone else gets burned." Mizuki nodded and Sasha took out a large amount of water from thin air. Using all of her strength, Sasha managed to crash a large hole in the rock allowing entry. "I need some more water. Who knows what might happen." Sasha saw a patch of wild flowers. Absorbing the water, the white haired girl filled her water bottles with enough water. "You have got to show me your powers one day."

After nodding, the gang all entered the volcano and were immediately hit with the humidity. The more they entered the hotter it got. They heard a large crack from above them. Looking up, a large lava pool was coming down on Mizuki. As the priestess screamed, Tasuki covered her with his body and Sasha created an ice barrier above them, making the lava pour away from them. Mizuki was shaking in fear as Tasuki held her in his arms.

"Who goes there?!" They heard a yell coming from behind them. Chichiri was holding Mizuki as Tasuki stood up. "ARE YOU GUYS MORONS? THAT LAVA COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Mizuki stood up to calm him down when the guardians gasped at her. "It's Amelia." They started to bow to the gem. "Amelia was the name of Seika's lover. They must think you are her." Mizuki tried to stutter a reasponce when the volcano started to shake and quake. Suddenly, a woman in a red goddess dress came from the sky with fire for hair.

She took one look at Mizuki and smiled. "My Amelia." The goddess started to float towards the priestess gently taking her hair. "You are not my Amelia but.. you are her reincarnation my child." Mizuki was frozen in place. She was captivated by Seika's beauty and elegance that she couldn't move. "Put her through the challenge and we will see if she is allowed to have the gem." The goddess sat in a throne made of fire as Mizuki stepped forward. She felt fear travel up and down her spine as she stepped forward near the goddess.

 **Warning: I took this from 'Avatar the last air-bender: The Fire-bending Masters. Please forgive me all of you fans.**

Mizuki walked forward and looked around to see two caves next to her. A wall of fire separated her from her friends and her boyfriend. She took a bow to the goddess of the fire stone before she yelled "Chanters!". The guardians started to do this weird chant in a different language that Mizuki didn't understand. At that moment, two dragons emerge from the two caves, to Mizukis great shock, and start flying in circles around her. Everyone was staring in shock as the danced in a bizarre patters around Mizuki.

The dirt spun creating little tornadoes as the dragons sped up their movements. These movements reminded Mizuki of a dance she learned when she was younger. "It's not much but it's something." She thought to herself as she did a pose along with a bow. Taking careful steps, Mizuki started to do a Kagura dance she use to do with her family. She kept her eyes closed and without knowing, were matching the dragons movements.

Everyone in the cave watched in astonishment as the dances continued. After a final bow, the dance was over and the dragons left back to their caves. "You are the one to reunite me with my sisters." Mizuki looked up and smiled brightly. The magic box which held the air and water gem levitated into the air and started to glow red. The heart shaped fire gem floated into the box and again it fell into her hands.

"Enjoy the gem young priestess." The fire wall that separated the group vanished and the priestess left with Rin and Len clinging to her sided. "That was great! you did a wonderful job at the dance and we have the third gem." Miskage said. With that, the gang got on their horses and sprinted down to the bottom of the volcano to celebrate their victory.

The gang arrived into the bar at nightfall. There were already people partying. Tasuki dragged Mizuki to the dance floor as Chichiri, Nuriko, and Miskage went to play games and finally Sasha challenged Kouji in a drinking contest. Rin and Len were up on a bar counter dancing and sing a song. (Electric Angel) They danced and sang with people watching them.

 **WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI**

 **WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai**

 **Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu**

 **ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara**

 **ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai**

 **WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta**

 **Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,**

 **ANATA de mitasareteru no**

 **ANATA to irareru soredake de**

 **Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no**

 **Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni**

 **WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no**

 **WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI**

 **Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara**

 **ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI**

 **WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara**

 **HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai**

 **WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta**

 **Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,**

 **ANATA de mitasareteru no**

 **ANATA to irareru soredake de**

 **Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no**

 **Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni**

 **WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no**

 **ANATA to irareru soredake de**

 **WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no**

 **Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni**

 **WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?**

 **ANATA to irareru soredake de**

 **Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no**

 **Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni**

 **WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no**

After the song, Rin and Len started to preform a new song (Trick and Treat)

 **Come deeper, come deeper, into this sinister forest where a sweet voice is calling you.**

 **Over here, over here, come on you know you want this curiosity to disappear.**

 **Hurry up, hurry up, get here as quickly as you can for this moment won't last for long.**

 **Get ready, get ready, these fun game events are now about to begin, ready set go!**

 **This cinnamon stick is a wonderful replacement magic wand.**

 **Now imagine you are swimming in a bowl of syrup, it all sounds so sweet!**

 **Don't you dare start thinking about the bad times you've had in the past.**

 **Here take this, it will rid of all the crappy memories.**

 **From now on you'll feel ever so good about these illusions**

 **You can take the blindfold off now if you want to spoil the fun**

 **As you must feel your arms and legs are bound to chains that won't break free**

 **You gave up, don't break the deal, don't even scream...**

 **Aa!**

 **You see this knife right here? It's an outcast that keeps on flickering doubt and lack of faith.**

 **This love you talk about, is just a figment of your dark imagination, can't you see?**

 **A gap in the blindfold is, showing a lantern that is secret and glowing a crimson red.**

 **Shadows are now growing, I never knew of this before it just makes me feel so frightened.**

 **My oh my what are you doing up so early little miss?**

 **Do I have the right to blind you if your blindfold comes off too early?**

 **Hey you just keep on laughing, you look so cute with that face on.**

 **Let's just carry on with our play, let's rehearse Trick and Treat!**

 **"Hey. That's mine right? Ehe"**

 **Why do you seem so scared of me, you look so vulnerable and weak.**

 **Would you like some milk like you used to get in your fairy tales?**

 **This is my home, where we can feel ever so free and comfortable.**

 **I'll take whatever's in your pockets, so you won't feel guilty no more.**

 **Hand it all over to me, right now, hurry I cannot waste time.**

 **I have no need explain this sweet passion that makes me want all.**

 **This sweetness is like a drug that will make it seem all so fun**

 **Give that to me, just hand it over, quickly!**

 **Give it to me**

Mizuki was being hugged and taken care of by Tasuki who refused to leave her side. She never understood what was going through his mind but she loved him for who he was. She sighed and let herself be hugged to death by her boyfriend.

He suddenly whispered in her ear telling her where to go. She giggled and said "I'll meet you up there in twenty minutes." She gave a quick kiss before leaving the bar. Tasuki stared dreamy eyed at her as the gang came up to him. "So how are ya gonna do it?" Nuriko asked causing Tasuki to shrugged saying he wasn't going to do it tonight. "I still can't believe that you're gonna ask Mizuki to marry you." Tasuki nodded at Rins words.

"You have to get Sasha to help you with it. She knows Mizuki the best." Sasha gave the red head a thumbs up. "You're gonna marry the priestess." Miskage said. "I give you the best of luck asking her no da." Tasuki drank some sake and left for his future Fiancee.

 _WARNING LEMON TIME:_

Mizuki was brushing her hair on a stool after she changed into her pajamas. As she brushed her long blue hair a pair of hands started to massage her shoulder. He started to purr in her ear like a kitten which made her body shiver. He just. giggled at her reaction. "Yer so cute. I can't control myself." She blushed at his words and he lifted the back of her shirt, kissing down the spine which made her shudder.

She slowly turned to face him only to have her face taken in a deep passionate kiss that sucked the soul out of her. "I love ya so much Mizuki." She responded the same way and they shared another passionate kiss. She began to dig her nails into the fabric of his shirt. He trailed his kissed down her arms then pulled her to the bed where she kisses him as she sat on his lap. She blushed as Tasuki gently laid her down onto the bed with her hair flying everywhere. She moaned as he pulled away from her lips then pulled his shirt over his head.

He cupped her face and took her lips into his for another kiss. "Mizuki... Your the only woman for me..." he kisses her deeply with passion. She knew what he said was true. She felt the exact same way about him. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone using his tongue to circle her skin making little marks. She arched her body against his as Tasuki pulled her bottoms away causing a deeper blush to appear on her face. Tasuki pulled her in for another soul stealing kiss. They spent the entire night together, feeling each others skin.


	28. Chapter 28

They all arrived at the next town in Jinheung where the map told them that the earth gem would be. Everyone sighed knowing that this was their fourth gem and that their search was gonna come to the end. Tasuki couldn't stop staring at Mizuki and thinking how to propose. When they docked, the group walked down the plank and the town reminded Tasuki of the town that he confessed in.

"We need to split up. Find info about the gem." Miskage said. "We will spend the night on the boat so we can save the money." The redhead said lying through his teeth. Sasha started to pull Tasuki away. "I need to talk to him alone so we will ask the townspeople about the Gem." Before Mizuki could protest, Sasha pulled him away with a confused blue haired girl behind. Nuriko took Mizuki to town while the others split up to find info on the earth gem.

With Sasha and Tasuki:

They were walking down the store shop. "How do you propose to someone in your world?" Tasuki asked with a really confused look in his eyes. "Well, usually you buy a ring, give a small speech, get down on one knee and propose there. But she never wanted anyone to spend their hard earn cash on her. If I were you, I would go for the simple ring."

Sasha looked in her pocket and pulled out a small box. She opened it to reveal a small purple heart shaped ring. "If you think this is real it's not. Just give this to her and she would melt right then and there in your arms." Tasuki smiled at the thought. He started to feel nervous. "Let's just find out about the gem and I will set up the bedroom for your proposal." The two decided to spend the rest of the day finding info about the gem.

Back on the Boat:

Mizuki was in the middle of cooking as Tasuki was getting more nervous by the second. Sasha was doing god knows what to their bedroom and Kouji was wondering about Sasha. "What can you tell me about Sasha?" Mizuki started to explain everything she knew about the white haired girl as she gave her friends the food they wanted. Tasuki was just going over what he wanted to say to Mizuki. After hours of talking and discussing what to do next, Sasha and Kouji were in the middle of a drinking contest again as Tasuki said he wanted to talk to Mizuki alone.

Mizuki and Tasuki Alone:

Tasuki showed Mizuki to the bedroom which had a few candles lit and petals of a few flowers on the bed. "Tasuki what is this about?" She felt a blush appeared on her face as they started to get ready for bed. After they were in their pajamas with Tasuki in an opened white shirt that showed off his chest, he took her hand lightly pulling as Tasuki led her to the sat on their knees as Tasuki held her hand tightly.

"Tasuki your shaking. Should I get Miskage or something?" He just shook his head. "Mizuki. Can you just listen to me for a second?" She nodded and sat on her knees. "How long have we known each other?" He asked. "Well, about… three, maybe four months." He smirked and chuckled. "And we have dated for about two right." She nodded. "Let me just speak. I'm gonna ask ya a question and what I hope would be a yes." Mizuki looked at him in confusion. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

Tasukis Speech:

"Before I met you, woman meant nothing to me. I absolutely hated woman." Mizuki rolled her eyes. "For the first 15 years of my life, all the women in my life treated me like dirt and made my life a living hell. But with ya…" She looked at him confused. "Life is wonderful."

Mizuki smiled with a blush. "When I first met you, despite your injuries, ya just jumped into the lake and saved me from drowning. Ya were like my guardian angel." Mizuki just smiled at him with a spiritual smile. "As time went by, I got to know ya and I fell in love with ya." She blushed. "When I confessed my feelings on the bridge and we kissed, time froze right there. Our first time, I could have died happy right there." She blushed deeply at his words.

"Yer my angel, my savior, the person that I love." He took out the box causing her to cover her mouth and shed a tear. "When this journey is over, I want you to meet my family." She smiled behind her hand and coughed out a giggle as he opened the box to reveal the ring. "And I want you to marry me." She cried another tear as he stared at her with a blush. "..Yes…" She giggled in between gasp and he smirked at her. "Yes damn it yes." Mizuki hugged him tightly and they kissed. Tasuki put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately with Tasuki lifting up her shirt lightly. She blushed as he gently laid her down on the bed. "What if the other warriors hear us?" He just lifted her her shirt more to reveal her stomach.

 **Lemon:**

He smiled planting a persuasive kiss on the tender spot hidden behind her ear. Feeling up her back he let out a frustrated sigh. "Your muscles are all tense." His amber eyes crinkled in delight along. Sitting her on the bed and pushing her back on the covers, the sheets wrinkled under both of their body's weight. "Relax, her deserve it after working so hard," he ordered her in a surprisingly firm voice, his wide smile growing larger when her obediently stopped voicing her protest.

Tasuki turned her on her stomach comfortably, his hands at her waist though stroking lower whilst he totted at feeling her tense muscles. "There-a now," he cooed pressing and kneading her back like a satisfied cat. With a small breath of relief, she found that his pasta-making hands were healing her cramped back and with a smile, she closed her eyes in fulfillment.

The redhead man noted her indulged state, straddling her legs to get a better reach to lower back. And also to see the view of her under him. Mizuki could feel the soft trace of his toga, the one he enjoyed wearing far too much. Mizuki only let him wear in the house; and he relished the moments when Mizuki allowed him to wear it.

"Tasuki?" Mizuki questioned, feeling his large chest press against her back, him kissing her neck and suckling on the spot hidden in the crook of her neck. "Just relax Mizuki," he purred, chuckling under his breath when she cringed at the sudden skin-on-skin contact of her hips and his warm palms. "Her know I'd never hurt her and he'll enjoy it more if her relax," he repeated, the stubble of his chin tickling her neck just as he leant up to press his lips to the underside of her jaw.

A suppressed giggle escaped her mouth and Tasuki turned her on her back, pulling her beneath his heavier body. As her needy kiss grew more heated, streaks of pink and crimson painted both sets of cheeks and Mizuki pressed up against him, him responding with a heartfelt embrace.

His hands slipped around to the front of Mizukis shirt, digits fumbling slightly with the pressing urgency he felt, even though he took it as slowly as he could bear. More than anything, he wanted her to enjoy what he was doing to her and her body and he'd stop at nothing to get his desired result; which was a very steamy image of her that only made the burning in his loins flare.

After each unbuttoned button, he pressed his lips to the hidden skin that had been uncovered, slowly tracing down her chest and stomach in a fairly straight line. Once her shirt hung open around her sides, he leant back slightly to admire her unblemished skin, his fingers tracing her curves and lines with a curious air; even if he'd explored them many times before.

A muted moan echoed in his ears, spurring him on without her having to do much. His hands gracefully grasped her breasts, his lips on hers as he squeezed and felt them up through the cups of her bra, fingers curling past the lacy defenses and brushing Goosebumps onto her silken skin.

Laughing lightly, his butterfly kisses migrated down her jaw, coming back up again for the summery blush on her cheeks. Taking matters into her own hands, her circled his neck with her arms, pulling him against her the moment her hips wantonly started rubbing against his.

Gulping down a growl of pleasure, he bit the sensitive spot on her neck. Next he followed the various tender places of her throat that he'd mapped before. A bucking of his hips followed shortly, leaving her short on air at the feeling of him pressing against her.

Spicing her cheeks with his peppering lips, he gazed at her lovingly, a nuzzled kiss being pressed to her bruising lips. "May I?" He asked, his voice hushed; he didn't want to break the quiet enchantment of loving lust that had captured her both. With a soft nod, she allowed him to lift her up, pulling her open shirt off in the process so he could pop the clasp on her bra.

"Her too," her murmured, barely covering her torso with her crossed arms. Being exposed to him always made her feel weak and her weren't going to let him see her naked, without him unclothed as well. Pressing a tender kiss to her temple, letting a rumbling chuckle erupt from his chest, he leant back and up, pulling the simple white cloth from his body with no protest. If anything he liked being bare in front of her, even if it was only for the trade-off they both silently agreed on.

Now that the only proper article of clothing of his, the toga had been removed, he sat on her legs in only a loincloth that barely even tried to hide his excitement. As always her blushed at seeing his bare skin, and yet again as always, she tried to stop her urge to mark his tan skin. Her wanted dig her nails in it, her wanted to place bites and searing kisses all over him. In a roman nutshell, she wanted to tell people he was hers.

The sensation Tasuki experienced wasn't completely unlike hers, and his desire to see her completely unclothed reared its passionate head up. Before he realized what he was doing, his hands were at her trousers, zipping them open and tugging them down her glorious legs. In doing so, Tasuki followed their tracks, kissing every part of the newly uncovered skin and marveling at the feel of them under his hands.

Herr last bit of undergarment was discarded quickly and carelessly, though the roman took time to appreciate their damp state before dropping them to the side of the room so he could fully drink in her appearance. His amber eyes were unyielding, even when her shied away from his gaze with a face as red as a ripe tomato/

Her own eyes shyly looked down at his loincloth, hands itching to tug it off him and let the real pleasure begin. Though, she suddenly felt too shy to do so. Each and every time the two of her engaged in such activities, her couldn't help but feel like a virgin. Both of her always took the time to admire the other's body, making sure that the pleasurable spots from the last time were still there and fully functioning. It made her eager for what her knew her could expect, but also made her incredibly nervous, even if Tasuki did all he could to reassure her and satisfy her.

He fiddled with his cloth, fumbling slightly at his sides as he tried to keep his eyes on her. With a small giggle, she reached up to replace his hands. With learned grace, her tugged the cloth free and let it fall, her eyes drifting up languidly to Tasukis.

"Are you ready, Mizuki?" He cooed, his thumb tracing comforting circles on her jaw. Never had he failed to ask her that one question, and when he did, it made her feel as though his world centered around her alone. "I'm always ready for her," her murmured back, pulling him closer and planting a kiss to his cheek.

A smile blossomed over his face, but before he started he reached over to his bedside cabinet, fingers stretching and reaching for what would protect her most. As he searched, she cleared her throat. "It's-its okay, Tasuki," her told him, blushing as her realized the severity of her words. "Mizuki?" He questioned, wonder in his eyes. "I, I trust her. So I know that if anything happens to me, he'll take responsibility." Her explained, burning blush on her face and chest.

"I could-a never leave-her, I will always be-a by her side no matter what happens." His answer made her heart thump painfully loudly in her ears, her wetting her lips with a tiny dart of her tongue. Smiling widely at him, her leant back completely, moaning softly when she felt him at her entrance.

After slicking himself up properly, he leant over her and kissed her collarbone. "I'm-a going in," he warned, holding her hips as he pushed inside her. Toes curling and fingers were tightening in the pearly white sheets, her gasped. The full length of him wasn't something to be trifled with, especially when it was pushed deep into her pulsing core.

He sighed in delight when he felt her legs wrap snugly around his hips, her bare ankles spurring him on to complete the job. As he started moving, slowly at first but then faster, his lips turned up at the sound of his name falling from her.

What bothered him though, was that even though her were right in front of him, her seemed so distant. He couldn't feel her heart beating against his, he realized and with that he slowed down to a halt. He pulled her wrists up and laid them behind his head. "I want her to hold on to me, Mizuki," he whispered into her ear, an experimental nibble coming the moment after.

She fixed her hands in his curls, tugging his hair as her wanted to feel even closer to him. Tasuki could feel his leg muscles twitching for more, as her small action had made the fire inside him burst into an inferno. "T-Tasuki? You're grow-growing bigger," She cringed as he filled her to the very brim, gasping when he pulled almost completely out and slammed his hips back into hers.

The two of them were reduced to a sweating mess, names gasped as lifelines and bodies frantically being held close together. It was only when Tasuki felt himself being pushed over the edge along with her, that the moment felt dreamlike. He could feel her around him, clamping him down and milking him for all that he was worth. And for the first time, he truly felt one with her. "Tasuki," She whispered, tracing his lips with her fingertip as he held her to his chest. "I love her." He smiled happily and kissed her fingertip and then her. "And I love you too, Mizuki."


	29. Chapter 29

Mizuki looked up to see the bed was a mess and her hair was like a cat on her head. She looked down to her hand and saw the ring that her fiancee had given her. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful ring and she looked down to see little marks on her body. Mizuki pulled the covers over her mouth and then hid under the covers trying to suppress a giggle. She felt someone topple over her and she looked to see it was Tasuki looking down at her. She giggled then hid under the blankets to hide her embarrassment. He pulled them down to expose her face as she smiled brightly. "I love you so much my little fox." She smiled and they shared another kiss. "We have a gem to find." He held her in place saying "Later." He gave her another soul searching kiss that stole her breath away. She blushed and suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Look. I know that you both are bare. Everyone here is waiting to hear the answer so get dressed." It was Nuriko's voice on the other side of the door. Mizuki blushed deeply at his words then hid under the covers again. Tasuki groaned and got up to get them clothes. Tasuki handed Mizuki some clothes and started to get dressed. She wore a light blue loose blouse with a pair of jean not like he cared about what she wore. Mizuki looked down at the ring. "Sasha is the one that gave me it. She is the one that taught me your ways of proposing." Mizuki looked up to see her soon to be husband standing above her. "Let's go tell them the good news." The blue haired girl took his hand and they opened the door to see all of their friends. "Can we get the answer now?!" Rin asked. "We're dying out here." Nuriko begged. They looked at each other and said together. "We're getting married." Everyone cheered as Rin and Len hugged Mizuki tightly. Everyone was either hugging them with congradulations, high fiving them, or kissing their cheeks. Everyone couldn't be any happier than that moment. "Now all that is left to do is get the rest of the gems and summon Suzaku." Miskage said. Everyone nodded and left the boat. Mizuki covered her eyes as the sun rose higher into the sky. They all entered the town. Rin and Len went to the library as the rest of the gang started to search the town.

 **With Rin and Len:**

Rin started to climb up and down ladders from shelves and pulling down book after book in order to find something useful about the creator of the earth gem. Len and Rin were searching every single book, scroll, and pamphlet they could find in order to discover some information about the gem. They searched for a while getting paper cuts left and right. "I found something!" Rin yelled. Len came up to her. "The story of the earth gem." Rin and Len were reading the story together.

 **The Story of the Earth Gem:**

 _The creator of the gem was a young girl named Riku. She wanted nothing more than to be a normal girl. Creating the earth gem was a way for her to being a normal girl. For the first sixteen years; she lived a perfectly normal life until she got sick. Very sick. Her hair started to fall out and her skin got spots. She was so scared of dying that she decided to become a goddess again, but before she could even touch the gem, the sickness got a hold of her and she died. Her soul couldn't leave the world unless someone else claims the gem. Once all the gems are connected again, she will be reunited with her family._

 **Back to normal:**

"All these stories sound the same." Rin acknowledged as Len agreed. "It says that the location of the gem is in a small underground cave up on the mountain. It would be marked by grave out in the fields. Also, this gem doesn't have any guardians and no challenges because the goddess wants to be reunited no matter who that person is." Rin and Len ran out of the library with the information they had. "I swear that every legend sounds the same as every other one." Len declared with Rin nodding and both of them tried their best to avoid people and find their friends. After about an hour or two of searching, the twins found the warriors and Mizuki. Panting, both of the twins explained the same thing they found. "The gem would be in an underground cave." Rin stated as Len finished "Marked by a grave without a name." They also told Mizuki about the no guardians and no challenge. "A BREAK!" Mizuki yelled causing everyone to look at her. The gang entered a restaurant. "After lunch, we will head to the grave." Chichiri said. everyone nodded and ordered their lunches. After lunch, the gang all finished their lunch and started to walk to the fields. Sasha took off her shoes saying "I can sense the cave if we need to. I can see the underground catacombs." No one tried to stop her so they started to search the fields for a grave of some sort. They searched all over the grounds until Sasha yelled "I got it!" Everyone gathered to see a rock that looked like it had blood on it. Sasha dug her fingers into the ground. "I can feel the catacombs opening here." She stood up and turned her wrist in while flattening her palms against the dirt, somehow making a hole in the ground. Everyone; especially Kouji was staring in shock as the white haired girl traveled into the tunnels. One by one, each group

member climbed into the cave. Mizuki was the last one to climb in but tried to suppress a scream when she saw skeletons hanging from the ceiling, maggots, and rats handing everywhere. She clung onto Tsukis clothes feeling the fear slowly win. Tasuki saw her fear and held her hand in order to calm her down. Sasha had her palm against the ground. "The gem is this way!" Sasha said running down the left tunnel. Everyone followed her with haste. After passing tunnels and caverns, they arrived at a large bronze door with an earth symbol on the front. Sasha felt the front and said "Not a problem." **(Author's Note: I am sorry that this has stuff from Avatar the last Air Bender)** She took two fingers on each hand and stuck them in the line down the center of the two doors. Slowly, she started to push away the brass, creating a hole where the Suzaku can enter. Slowly they entered a large room with a pit all across the side. Mizuki looked down to see the pit filled with spikes and snakes. "This should be easy." The blue haired girl said." Going back to the door, Mizuki started to run to the pit and leapt over it with ease. Mizuki just walked up to the podium and the gem floated into the box. As the gem was in the air, a woman in goddess like clothes and green hair floated out of the gem. "Thank you." Was all the woman could say as she floated out of the cave and into the sky. Suddenly, the cave started to shake and quake. "The cave is starting to collapse! We have to get out of here!" Chichiri yelled as Mizuki jumped over the trap again. Tasuki caught her and the group started to run down the tunnels again. Suddenly, a large piece of rock started to fall, threatening to land on Rin. She screamed out loud when Mizuki pushed her out of the way. All looked fine until everyone saw that Mizuki's leg was trapped under the rock. She had tears in her eyes from the pain and Sasha used her powers to push the rock off. Mizukis right leg was covered in crimson blood and was also bending backwards. Tasuki picked her up and carried her out of the cave with ease. They don't know how; but somehow they all made it out of the cave almost all safe. Miskage started to examine Mizukis leg. "You have a large cut on your leg about four inches and it is definitely broken. My powers haven't returned yet so all I can do is wrap it." Mizuki nodded as Miskage took out some gauze and started to wrap her leg up. "Thank you so much Mizuki. You saved my life!" Rin said with tears in her eyes. "My body moved on its own. I saw that you were about to be crushed by a bolder and before I knew it, my legs were moving and I pushed you out of the way." Mizuki said with a smile. "But it looks like my leg won't be moving for a while." The blue haired girl joked as Tasuki picked her up. "When we get back to the ship, you will have to keep your leg up and we will set off." Miskage said. After sealing back up the hole; they walked out of the prairies and back onto the boat. Mizuki fell asleep on the way so Tasuki put her to bed. He kissed her forehead and said "I love you Mizuki."

 **Chapter 30:**

Mizuki woke up to see Tasuki asleep while sitting in a chair. She smiled at him and looked down to see her leg was still bandaged. "Maybe if I use my instant cast spray, I could walk again." She heard a groan and looked down to see Tasuki was waking up. He looked up to see his blue haired goddess was awake and smiling. She kissed his forehead and said "Morning sleepy head." He smiled. "What happened while I was out?" The priestess asked. Tasuki started to explain. "We docked off of the boat and started heading to the next town. You have been asleep for two days." Mizuki gasped. "THAT LONG?!" He just nodded. "That fall you had gave you a concussion and Miskage still doesn't have his powers back. He said that it could be another few days." Mizuki then nodded in understanding. "Actually, I have some stuff in my bag that could allow me to walk again." Tasuki looked over and grabbed the bag full of medical supplies. Opening the bag, Mizuki grabbed an extra large band-aid, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a tube of ointment. **(This is an actual way to heal a cut but if you ever get one like Mizukis, call your doctor first.)** Mizuki removed the gauze to see the wound looked a little bad. He poured some peroxide on a cloth and started to clean the wound. After she applied the ointment to the wound, she took the band aid then wrapped it around the wound along with some gauze to keep it in place. Searching her bag, she found a leg cast that she placed on her foot. "What is that?" Tasuki asked. "It's a cast. It keeps my leg straight so I can walk again." Taking a pain medication, Mizuki smiled feeling better. " I think I can walk now." Mizuki stood up with ease as Tasuki came to her side. "Be careful. Your leg is broken." She just giggled. "I have delt with Hanako for years. I think I can handle a broken leg." He just smiled and hugged her. "How much longer till we reach the next town?" He replied with "About two days or more." She nodded understanding the situation. She was sat down by Tasuki when a knock came to the door. Allowing entrance, Rin, Len, Nuriko, and Miskage came into the room with the twins hugging her tight. "I swear you guys are clinged to me." They giggled as Miskage looked at her leg. "I disinfected it and placed a cast over it." He looked confused at the word cast. "It's a strong shield that allows me to walk again." He nodded slightly understanding. "Sorry to worry you all. I slept for two days." She said bowing her head. Nuriko lightly patted her head saying not to worry. "We have had no attacks so far. Chichiri is up manning the boat as we speak." Mizuki nodded and her stomach growled. Everyone laughed then Nuriko said "I'll go make you some food." Nuriko left followed by Miskage and the twins. Tasuki and Mizuki were all alone now. "Miskage should get his powers back soon." Mizuki kissed his cheek then smiled. "I'm fine. Your hair will turn white if you worry too much." Tasuki combed his fingers through his hair causing her to giggle. "You're so silly." Mizuki was hugged by her knight in red haired armor. Nuriko came in with some food. "Here. Eat and get your strength back." Nuriko left and Mizuki started to dig in with Tasuki rubbing her back. "I am so relieved that you woke up. I thought I lost you back there." She choked on her food then giggled. "I broke my leg I didn't get get stabbed. I won't die from a broken leg." After finishing her eating, Mizuki sighed and wiped her face. "Sorry to scare you like that." Her and Tasuki shared a kiss before Nuriko came back in to take her dishes away. The blue haired girl lied down on the bed to rest as Tasuki lied next to her. "I have some questions about your world." Mizuki looked at Tasuki confused. "How do they do a wedding in you world?" Mizuki blushed at the mention of the wedding. "Well, if usually takes months to plan. People plan where to have the wedding, who can come, the food, it's all a headache but every girl dreams of a perfect wedding." He looked at her as she spoke with passion. "The bride wears a white gown and hold a bouquet as she walks down an aisle to her soon to be husband. They exchange vows or promises they they will do with each other, exchange a pair of rings they picked out together, let a priest say a few words and they kiss, signaling the completion of the ceremony and they are now husband and wife." Tasuki smiled at their traditions. After the wedding, everyone who came to the wedding go inside a large ball room and party to celebrate the married couple." He kissed her cheek and said "Let's do your wedding." Mizuki looked at him confused. But no one will understand the traditions. It would be easier to just do your world type of wedding." Mizuki argued. "How about this… Two ceremonies." Mizuki looked at him confused. "If we go to your world together, we do your wedding, here in my world, we do my type." Mizuki smiled and agreed with a handshake. Mizuki took out the map to see they were heading to the next town. "It says that the next gem is going to be the gem of darkness. I'm a little scared to see the challenge for this gem." Tasuki kissed her head and said "As long as you have me by your side, everything will be ok." She nodded and they shared a tender kiss that despite all of their times together, still gave her goosebumps and make sparks fly wild. "What would I have done if you have never fallen for me?" She asked pulling him closer. "But I did." They kissed and the day flew by.


	30. Story up for Adoption

I am sorry to all my fans but I will have to put the story up for adoption. I want to say I'm sorry but my dad died recently and I want time to mourn. I will also start another story soon. Please forgive me.


End file.
